La machine Infernale
by Mirliton
Summary: Albus a décidé d'embarquer les profs dans une expérience insolite: accueillir dans leur sacrosaint sanctuaire, la salle des profs, un objet moldu. Rien de dangereux... Vous croyez vraiment?... C'est l'avis de Severus, mais pas de son instinct de survie.
1. Chapter 1

**La Machine infernale.**

. **  
**

**Disclaimer:** il restre bien deux trois machins à Rowling là-dedans, mais rien qu'elle accepterait de reconnaître je le crains. Et personne ne me paie pour délirer, nan... (sinon je serais très très très très riche)  
Et sinon, la "Snape-attitude" au réveil, elle est à Telanu, allez voir la splendide traduction par **Benebu**: "Votre Horoscope aujourd'hui".

**Rating:** délire (vous êtes prévenus. C'est pas mieux que le Gamma.).

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapitre 1.**

**Et c'est là que tout a commencé...**

_Profs, bisounours et pingouins: le grand Zoo._

**- **

**-.-.-.-**

**- **

Il aurait dû savoir. Comprendre. Deviner. Demander une semaine de congés pour assister au séminaire en Patagonie sur les pingouins à dents de sabre. Tout (enfin, presque) sauf ça.

C'est vrai que depuis trop longtemps un calme relatif régnait sur Poudlard. Les semaines étaient rythmées par les explosions des chaudrons de Londubat, les âneries de Potter- Je- Sauve-Le- Monde- C'est- Mon- Choix et (ceci entraînant cela) le retrait régulier de points à Gryffondor. Mais il aurait dû se méfier de l'air guilleret d'Albus la semaine passée : la date de livraison mensuelle des bonbons au citron était pourtant passée depuis longtemps. Et même l'odeur de caramel brûlé attachée à la robe du Directeur ne lui avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille vendredi dernier, pas plus que la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Décidément, ses réflexes de survie l'abandonnaient.

Il sentait la migraine le gagner au souvenir de ce qui avait suivi, en ce tristement mémorable….

**Lundi, jour maudit.**

**7h27.**

Il sentait un vague mouvement autour de lui. Comme si l'air bougeait, comme si le sol se déplaçait. Et les murs aussi. Un neurone, réussissant enfin à établir la connexion, envoya à une petite partie de son cerveau (celle qui était réveillée) une information à ce sujet (à toute fin utile) : il était en train de marcher. Il prit alors conscience de ses pieds se traînant sur les dalles du couloir. De la tasse vide dans sa main droite.

Machinalement, ses pas le conduisaient : escaliers, couloir à droite, attention à la marche, changer de couloir pour éviter Peeves dont lui parvenait le caquètement infernal (ah, c'était bon signe : les neurones affectés aux fonctions auditives s'étaient enfin mis au boulot), et finalement arriver devant la porte où un panneau indiquait : ... il écarquilla les yeux pour bien vérifier : « Salle des Professeurs ».

En entrant, il entendit sa collègue de métamorphoses lui lancer l'habituel :

« Bonjour Severus ».

Et il marmonna, comme chaque matin :

« Bjr, Mnrv . » (oups, les neurones fonction du langage avaient du mal à démarrer aujourd'hui. Surtout pour les voyelles).

Et il se traîna vers la machine à café.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- **

**7h32.**

Severus avait placé son mug dans l'emplacement réservé à cet effet, il appuya sur le bouton adéquat, et Tccccchhhoufff Fleubeuleuh Glh, Plic, Ploc, douce musique, délicieuse odeur de café et un mug plein à ras bord.. Severus, humant le divin arôme, prit quelques secondes pour remercier mentalement Albus d'avoir fait installer cette merveilleuse invention moldue. Quelques secondes de trop.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque quelqu'un cria « Attention ! » : il sentit juste le choc contre sa main, entendit le _splatsh ! _du café renversé et le _cling !_ du mug cassé. Café du matin, chagrin ... Ses neurones, maintenant parfaitement réveillés, hurlaient d'un air scandalisé : « Notre caféine ! » en tambourinant vigoureusement contre les parois de son crâne. Bref, il se préparait une migraine carabinée.

Son café. Et son mug. Celui où le bisounours vert courait folâtrement derrière le rose. Et l'attrapait. Et... heureusement la dernière scène était représentée au fond de la tasse (après tout, il y avait des âmes innocentes – paraît-il – dans les couloirs de Poudlard). Bôh, finalement, il ne regretterait pas ce … hum... cadeau d'Albus.

Le second « Attention Severus ! » ne le prit pas au dépourvu. Il plongea immédiatement pour éviter … ah, bien sûr. Le diabolique avion de papier qui lui fonçait dessus. L'engin rebondit sur la machine à café, laissant une trace d'impact peu rassurante, reprit position et chargea à nouveau. Dans un réflexe digne des meilleurs Attrapeurs, Severus roula sur le côté, tira sa baguette, saisit l'engin et le réduisit à l'impuissance d'un vigoureux : _Finite Incantatem !_

Minerva sortit d'un air aussi digne que possible de la table sous laquelle elle se trouvait avec quelques collègues, tandis que Flitwick, peinant à s'extirper de derrière le canapé, couinait : « Ah, encore une note de service de notre cher Directeur ». Severus vit des regards rancuniers converger vers lui.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
…………………………………………………...**

_Ah, le temps béni où ces fichues notes étaient affichées sur le tableau _« Urgentissime »_ que personne ne lisait jamais. Albus avait bien essayé de les accrocher sur la machine à café, ce qui s'était révélé assez efficace: tout le monde passait devant, à part Flitwick qui ne buvait que du thé et qui de toute façon était trop petit pour atteindre les boutons._

_Jusqu'à « l'incident » à la suite duquel le directeur était venu annoncer, d'un air dangereusement calme, que puisque _certains collègues_ n'étaient pas assez réveillés pour lire la note pourtant collée sur le bouton _« Café Ultra Serré : archi méga caféiné, cardiaques s'abstenir »_ (là, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Severus), il changerait de méthode. D'où les pliages infernaux, qui fonçaient de préférence sur le Maître de Potions._

_Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute, si ce matin-là il avait choisi le _« Café Constrictor : on ne préfère pas vous dire ce qu'il y a dedans, à vos risques et périls »_ ; y avait pas de p'tit papier sur ce bouton-là. Pour expliquer que:_  
«Quiconque trouverait un exemplaire perdu de _Magical Me_ de Gilderoy Lockhart est prié de le ramener immédiatement dans mon bureau. A. Dumbledore. »_  
Alors forcément, quand il avait vu le bouquin en question traînant dans un couloir du 2e étage, il l'avait tout de suite incendié (que faire d'autre d'une telle horreur ?). Malheureusement, Albus était arrivé juste à temps pour voir partir en fumée le titre. Il paraît que c'était un exemplaire dédicacé (« D'une valeur inestimable, Severus!»), avec un gentil petit dessin (de quoi, Albus n'avait pas précisé. D'horribles visions de bisounours hantaient parfois l'esprit de Severus.)_

_T__rois jours plus tard, Albus lui offrait le mug-bisounours (ce sadique avait placé un sort pour savoir s'il s'en servait), et les notes de service commençaient à pleuvoir sur sa tête (au sens propre, hélas)._

**…………………………………………………...  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Severus saisit précautionneusement à bout de bras l'Objet Volant Non Inoffensif sous le regard méfiant de ses collègues: il y a quelques temps une de ces notes, affectée d'un sort à retardement, s'était enflammée entre les doigts du Maître de Potions. Le prof d'Etudes Moldues (un certain Oreste Smith) avait narquoisement fait quelques allusions à des films moldus et des espions ayant leur « permis de tuer » mais il s'était rapidement tu : visiblement, Severus n'attendrait pas de permission pour lui lancer un Avada. Bref, phénomène étrange : le parchemin se laissa faire sans exploser ni mordre (ah oui, un autre épisode marquant dans la longue histoire des notes de service) ; il ne montrait aucun signe non plus de transformation en caramel (dégoulinant et collant à souhait, Severus en avait été dégoûté des sucreries), non … Severus commença à craindre le pire quant au contenu. Il acheva de déplier le feuillet sans dommage (en notant l'air déçu de ses collègues) et en commença la lecture à haute voix:

-.-.-

« Chers collègues,

Dans le cadre d'une sensibilisation à l'univers de nos amis les Moldus, je vous propose l'adjonction dans votre quotidien d'une petite merveille issue de la technologie moldue. L'objet sera apporté dans la Salle des Professeurs sous peu, à la place de (_Severus fit une pause : plusieurs mots se superposaient, d' « atroce » à « horrible » , finalement gribouillés_) la magnifique plante du Professeur Chourave (les nostalgiques pourront retrouver le végétal dans la Serre n°5). Une partie des cours de l'après-midi seront banalisés pour qu'un technicomage vienne vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'engin.  
Soyez donc présents ici à 14 h , merci.

A.Dumbledore. »

-.-.-

Severus leva les yeux ; des visages perplexes l'entouraient. La voix de Flitwick s'éleva : « Ah, c'était une plante, finalement … » , s'attirant un regard assassin de Chourave. Tous se tournèrent vers l'emplacement de... du... végétal (puisque ç'en était bien un donc, malgré la couleur, l'odeur et les mouvements) : le... bidule avait disparu. Minerva sourit (elle avait pendant de longs mois essayé discrètement de métamorphoser le... machin en... n'importe quoi de plus supportable, mais en vain):

« Excellente initiative de la part du Directeur. »

Les autres renchérirent bruyamment sur la nécessité de mieux connaître les technologies moldues et sur idées géniales de leur cher Directeur (fallait-il qu'ils la détestent, cette maudite plante, vu ce qu'elles donnaient en général, les idées d'Albus … ). Severus émit un grognement. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et puis la machine à café, c'était moldu et c'était chouette, non?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- **

**12h30**

Severus entra dans la Grande Salle dans un furieux tourbillon de robes noires ; il était d'une humeur passablement massacrante. Ces crétins de 3eme années avaient, à force d'erreurs de dosage (et de sortilèges jetés en douce sur le chaudron du voisin) réussi à provoquer une explosion en série et refait la décoration des cachots (et de leurs occupants au passage) façon psychédélique. Il en avait eu pour ½ heure à cause d'un mauve flashy particulièrement tenace. Enfin, au moins, lui en était débarrassé (visiblement ses élèves n'avaient pas trouvé le sortilège de nettoyage adéquat : des chevelures myosotis fleurissaient les tables de Serpentard et de Gryffondor). Mais du coup il avait raté l'entrée. Il s'assit rapidement et passa sa rage sur la purée qui apparut dans son assiette.

C'est au dessert que, un peu calmé, il prit conscience d'une présence inhabituelle sur sa droite : un drôle de sorcier était assis là. Enfin, « drôle »... il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser. Il n'avait visiblement pas mangé grand chose et jetait de temps à autres des regards inquiets sur les côtés. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux sévères du Maître de Potions, il bafouilla avec un sourire crispé :

« Bjr Mnsr. »

Severus faillit lui conseiller d'aller prendre un café dans la Salle des Profs, 3eme bouton de la machine en partant du haut (« _Café Pyroatomique : prévoyez des plafond hauts – ou un casque solide, non fourni _») mais visiblement la disparition des voyelles n'avait aucun rapport avec un mauvais réveil des neurones. Le regard affolé du sorcier lui rappela plutôt le cerveau longdubatsque ; il grimaça, répliqua d'un signe de tête sec et se leva pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous de tous les profs à cette heure-ci (_café de midi, youpi_) en attendant qu'il soit 14h.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**- **

** 13h55**

L'ambiance était inhabituellement agitée. Une grande partie des profs s'étaient réunis autour du prof des Etudes Moldues pour avoir son avis sur la nature de la machine qui devait arriver.

Seul Hagrid ronchonnait dans un coin au sujet d'un séminaire auquel il ne pouvait se rendre malgré l'invitation qu'il avait reçue. Severus (après avoir sélectionné son habituel « _Café Trichlo : après tout c'est de votre santé qu'il s'agit, venez pas vous plaindre ensuite_ » de l'après-midi) observa distraitement Minerva répondant poliment au semi-géant que certes, les mœurs des pingouins à dents de sabre devaient être passionnantes à étudier mais elle aussi manquait de temps pour un tel séminaire, ah là là quel dommage mais merci quand même Hagrid de me l'avoir proposé.

Perdu dans le sirotage de son café, il ne vit pas arriver Oreste Smith, le prof des Etudes Moldues, qui avait réussi à échapper à ses collègues qui continuaient à se disputer – euh, à discuter sans lui. Il était légèrement pâle, peut-être un peu d'hypoglycémie? Severus s'en inquiéta (cet individu en avait peut-être après son café archi-sucré ?) ; quand son collègue fut à portée de voix il changea sa tasse de main et l'attendit de pied ferme. Mais Smith avait surtout l'air anxieux et peu intéressé par son café. Il s'adossa à la machine à café d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant (mais c'était raté), vérifia en quelques coups d'œil que personne ne s'intéressait à eux et commença à murmurer comme pour lui-même :

« Une machine à café, certes... c'est le bon côté de la technologie. Mais après ça... il ne reste que... (il frissonna). Ce pourrait être un four à micro-ondes, à la rigueur. Mais ce serait trop bénin : à part quelques explosions, rien de grave n'est possible. Pourvu que... pourvu que... »

Il se tourna brusquement vers Severus :

« Snape, vous êtes sans doute l'homme le plus sensé dans cette pièce ».

Le Maître de Potions jeta un coup d'œil sur Hagrid dissertant sur ses pingouins anthropophages (« Ce ne sont que des préjugés, je vous assure Minerva, ce sont des animaux très affectueux ») et les autres cingl… euh profs qui piaillaient à qui mieux mieux au sujet de tondeuses à gazon (« Mais non Sinistra je vous dis que c'est inefficace contre les tapis-mangepeutons »), radiateurs (« On a déjà une radio, non ? » « C'est différent, Filius ») et centrale atomique («Pourtant dans MolduMag' ils disent que c'est un bijou technologique, et un bijou c'est petit, non ? Peut-être que c'est ce qu'Albus a choisi. »). L'homme le plus sensé de cette pièce. Voyez le compliment. Mais il attendit la suite, qui ne tarda pas :

« Croyez-moi, c'est peut-être une fantaisie supplémentaire qui se contentera d'exploser quand Vector voudra nous montrer qu'il n'a pas besoin du mode d'emploi pour s'en servir **(1)**. Mais ce peut être aussi une vraie calamité, si c'est ce que je pressens. Et je sais de quoi je parle : c'est pour y échapper que j'ai finalement renoncé à l'enseignement moldu. »

Haussement de sourcil(s) (Ndla : _comment qu'y fait dans toutes les fics pour hausser 1 seul sourcil ? Ca doit faire un effet bœuf, mais moi j'y arrive pas_) de Severus. Smith reprit :

« Oui ce pourrait être … »

Il fut interrompu par un hululement de Sybille Trelowney (mais que fichait-elle là ?) :

« Leheuh Mallheur nous guèhèhette ! La mahahachine infernale arrihihihve ! »

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit et l'horloge sonna 14h. Severus se dit qu'à défaut du 3eme œil la vieille chouette avait au moins une montre à l'heure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-**

****** 14h**

Albus entra dans la Salle des Professeurs d'un pas guilleret, suivi... du drôle-de-sorcier-à-l'air-inquiet. Ce dernier donnait l'impression de vouloir disparaître à l'intérieur de sa robe, ou du moins de passer à travers le sol. Severus, dans un moment de distraction, laissa ses neurones former la pensée que si Albus tenait tant aux barrières anti-transplanage de Poudlard ce n'était pas tant pour empêcher les enquiquineurs d'entrer que pour empêcher ceux qu'il enquiquinait de s'enfuir. Il vit alors le regard bleu du directeur s'arrêter sur lui ; il dressa en catastrophe ses barrières d'Occlumens et se composa un visage de marbre ; mais le bref éclair qui partit de derrière les lunettes d'Albus lui donna quelques sueurs froides (il savait le vieux bonhomme rancunier, à preuve la tasse aux bisounours dont il venait à peine d'être débarrassé : ce n'était pas le moment de se le remettre à dos).

Albus Dumbledore sourit largement à l'équipe professorale qui s'était tue, fit un pas de côté (le sorcier Oubliez-Moi-Je-Suis-Invisible s'était planqué derrière lui) et annonça :

« Chers collègues, je vois avec plaisir que vous avez pris connaissance de ma dernière note de service (_quelques regards se tournèrent vers Severus_). Je vous présente donc Mr. Cogite Stilbad (2) (_le sorcier Putain-Je-Veux-Etre-(presque)-Partout-Sauf-Ici donnait maintenant l'impression de vouloir disparaître dans son chapeau ; Severus observait le phénomène avec intérêt_). C'est le technicomage chargé de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de notre nouvelle machine moldue. Je ne resterai pas : il a déjà pris quelques heures vendredi dernier pour me montrer tout ça. »

Cogite Mais-Pourquoi-Pourquoi-Moi cligna des yeux d'un air douloureux ; Severus commençait (presque) à le plaindre. Des heures à expliquer quelque chose au directeur de Poudlard. On en avait décorés pour moins que ça.

Albus claqua dans ses mains. Des elfes de maison apparurent sur le seuil ; ils faisaient léviter un objet que le Maître de Potion ne connaissait pas. Severus entendit Oreste murmurer dans un gémissement : « Je suis maudit... » ; il se tourna vers son collègue des Etudes Moldues : ce dernier était livide. Bon, au moins il était fixé : de toutes les options qu'il envisageait, Albus avait choisi la pire (en même temps, ça étonne quelqu'un ?).

En quelques passes de mains, les elfes envoyèrent délicatement l'engin à la place qui lui était réservée. Oreste Smith les regardait avec une lueur d'espoir : il espérait visiblement une fausse manœuvre et une chute de la machine, mais le tout se déroula sans encombre. Les elfes disparurent dans un claquement de doigts.

Albus adressa un sourire à la ronde et s'éclipsa en ajoutant : « Soyez sages ! » ; Minerva sourit d'un air attendri en hochant de la tête, Filius marmonna au sujet de réserves de bonbons qui s'épuisaient et de la dépendance à l'acide citrique, et Severus regarda de plus près le technicomage.

Le jeune homme (parce qu'il était jeune, oui) semblait s'être ressaisi depuis la sortie d'Albus, mais il n'était pas vraiment au 7eme ciel non plus. Le Maître de Potions reconnut son expression pour l'avoir déjà vue chez certains de ses étudiants (sans compter que lui-même l'affichait souvent quand Albus le convoquait, mais ça il n'y avait que son miroir qui le savait). Il avait l'air résigné du fataliste qui a dépassé le stade de l'affolement et qui savait que ça allait tomber. Que _n'importe quoi_ allait tomber, mais ce serait lourd, très lourd. Et c'était_nécessairement _sur _sa_ tête que ça allait atterrir. Tout en lui criait un déchirant « AÏE ! » d'anticipation.

Cogite Stilbad-Moriturus-Te-Salutat (3) prit une profonde inspiration, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche la voix inhabituellement suraiguë du prof des Etudes Moldues s'éleva :

« Hagrid, cette invitation pour le séminaire en Patagonie, avec pingouins, dents de sabre et tout, ça tient toujours ? »

Le neurone snapien qui tambourinait depuis un moment contre la vitre « Brisez en cas de danger » parvint enfin à la faire voler en éclats, et Severus sentit une vague de panique monter en lui.

**-**

OoOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoO

**-**

**Et maintenant... le p'tit bouton mauve en bas de l'écran à gauche, il mord pas (traduction: une review me ferait immensément plaisir. Si si si), et promis je réponds en plus (et si vous avez peur de mes délires ben je m'engage même à ne pas délirer dans la réponse. Voui. Enfin si vous le demandez.). Et sinon...**

**Quelqu'un a déjà une idée pour la nature de la "machine infernale"?  
:)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

******Notes: **

******(1)** Sur les sorciers et leur usage déplorable du four à micro-ondes: allez voir la traduction de Mnemesysfr **Shades of Grey** (chap.6 je crois). Il y a Sevy dedans, en plus .

******(2)** Le nom est en partie piqué à Pratchett: Cogite Stilbad est un proche cousin de Cogite Stilbon, mage expert en... euh... l'équivalent de l'ordinateur ("Sort", un engin passablement caractériel et aux réactions imprévisibles. Rien à voir avec un ordinateur, n'est-ce pas...) sur le Disque Monde, et qui doit en permanence affronter un supérieur hiérarchique pire qu'Albus et une bande de syphonnés (plus communément appelés: collègues) dont un sort lancé de traviole pourrait faire sauter la ville (il est d'un naturel assez stressé, Cogite. Allez savoir pourquoi).

******(3)** _Moriturus te salutat:_ "celui qui va mourir te salue" (ce que les gladiateurs romains disaient à l'empereur avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Voir_ Astérix_...)


	2. La Bête est parmi nous

L'heure de vérité... (navrée pour l'ordi, hein... c'est vrai que la présence de Cogite prêtait à confusion). Le Monstre est là, même s'il est encore tout meugnon.

Ah, et précision pour Etoile Noire: nan y a pas d'instruments de torture dans la salle des profs (enfin je crois pas; en même temps il y a le Maître des Cachots dans le coin), mais l'idée serait à creuser... (toute la question étant alors de savoir pour torturer _qui_...)

Et merci à tous pour les reviews!

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab.

**Rating:** c'est toujours du délire, hum il paraît qu'il vaut mieux éviter de manger en lisant, c'est Benebu qui le dit :) ; que ce soit clair: je ne saurais en aucun cas être tenue responsable de votre trépas prématuré en cas d'étouffement. Je décline aussi toute responsabilité si vous faites mumuse avec le chocolat / des Haribo au citron et une plaque de cuisson / un grille-pain. C'est vrai, faut être raisonnable, quoi... (hum, c'est vraiment moi qui écrit ça? horreur. Passons vite à la suite).

**Voilà donc un peu plus tôt que prévu le... **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 2.**

**La Bête est parmi nous.**

-**  
**

**-.-.-.-**

**- **

Cogite Stilbad soupira et se lança enfin :

« Euh… Bonjour… »

Tous ces regards braqués sur lui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Lui, il avait l'habitude de bricoler tranquillement dans son labo, pour trafiquer les engins moldus et les adapter à un environnement magique. Les longs discours (devant des profs, en plus), ce n'était pas son fort. Il y avait surtout le grand brun ténébreux avec son air impénétrable et vaguement méprisant, celui qui l'avait ignoré pendant tout le repas et à moitié aspergé de purée sans que Cogite ose protester (il savait reconnaître les colères meurtrières ; son instinct de survie l'avait fait essuyer la purée en silence). Il s'efforça de l'ignorer.

« Bon, ben voilà, c'est une photocopieuse. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Severus écoutait d'une oreille distraite les explications de Stilbad-Je-Suis-Là-Mais-C'est-Pas-Mon-Choix. Bon, copier en plusieurs exemplaires à partir d'un modèle, rien de bien sorcier – enfin si, non, euh bref pas de quoi fouetter un dragon (pour les moldus : "rien de bien dangereux "**(1)**. Essayez voir, de fouetter un dragon, hum ?…). Bien sûr, des adaptations avaient été nécessaires pour que l'engin fonctionne sans électricité dans un bâtiment saturé de magie. Qu'est-ce qui dans tout cela justifiait la fébrilité de Smith qui tentait de couper Hagrid dans son exposé passionné sur le caractère inoffensif des pingouins à dents de sabre et qui sautillait littéralement pour arracher des mains du semi-géant la précieuse invitation ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses collègues qui suivaient maintenant Stilbad vers la photocopieuse et se dirigea vers eux tout en restant en retrait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Cogite croisait mentalement un bon millier de doigts et poursuivait ses explications, évitant tant bien que mal (à sa propre surprise) les écueils que dressait son public au passage.

« Donc vous commencez par appuyer sur l'interrupteur, puis… _(changement subtil d'atmosphère. Regards poliment attentifs. Trop poliment. Ah.)_. Hum. Vous commencez. (_hochements de têtes)_ Par appuyer _(geste pour souligner le mot, nouveaux hochements testals approbateurs)_. Sur l'interrupteur. _(regards flous. Aha, voilà)_. Le … bouton, si vous voulez. _(la sorcière à robe verte triture un bouton de sa robe, perplexe. Zut. Ils emmerdent.)_ Un bouton comme sur la machine à café _(grands sourires, coups de coudes, chuchotis-chuchotas eeeeet… hochements de têtes. Ouf)_.»

« Ensuite vous vérifiez que tous les tiroirs à papier sont pleins, vous entrez le nombre de copies voulues, vous placez l'original sur la vitre. Non non monsieur, la vitre _de la photocopieuse_, làààà, c'est bien, et avant d'appuyer sur le gros bouton vert vous fermez bien le … non, non, n… »

**_Flash flash flash flash._**

"Hum, comme je le disais, fermez le capot de la machine avant de lancer les photocopies. Et lâchez vos baguettes ; messieurs-dames : elle ne vous a jeté aucun sort. C'est juste… comme ça qu'elle fonctionne. »

Cogite regarda avec soulagement sorciers et sorcières rengainer leurs baguettes qu'ils avaient pointées sur l'origine des éclairs blancs. D'autant qu'il était juste devant la photocopieuse, donc en cible principale. Il les laissa s'émerveiller devant les 4 feuilles qui sortaient sur le côté de la machine et se lancer dans les disputes que le fonctionnement de l'engin ne pouvait manquer de provoquer. Un grand dadais prétendait notamment expliquer aux autres comment faire des recto-verso « sans avoir besoin du mode d'emploi, voyons Minerva, c'est ridiculement facile. » Le ton monta lorsque l'interpellée mentionna une inondation de café qui avait eu lieu suite à « une tentative d'améliorer magiquement le rendement du cappuccino _sans le mode d'emploi_, mon cher Vector » (les mots étaient hérissés de fils de fer barbelés )

Le technicomage s'apprêtait bravement à intervenir lorsqu'une voix, soyeuse comme le frôlement d'une lame effilée fendant l'air** (2)**, le cloua sur place :

« Et elle ne tombe jamais en panne ? »

Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui avait lancé cette question. Les autres avaient laissé là disputes et tripatouillages des tiroirs à papier pour écouter. Cogite fit face. L'homme en noir le regardait. **(3)**

« Pas possible, monsieur. Elle est magiquement modifiée pour que cela n'arrive pas. »

Donc cela pouvait arriver, songea Severus. Mais bon, ce n'était pas franchement un problème, et Flitwick résuma l'opinion générale :

« Au pire, on fera comme d'habitude des copies magiques sur parchemin. »

Severus vit le technicomage se raidir (et reprendre son air Il-Fallait-Que-Ca-Tombe-Sur-Moi ), avant de prendre la parole :

« Hum, votre Directeur ne vous a pas mis au courant ? Jusqu'à nouvel ordre il est interdit d'utiliser des sorts de duplication, il a placé des charmes de détection un peu partout pour être averti si vous en lancez. Vous devez utiliser la photocopieuse dans tous les cas. »

Un silence atterré suivit. Merlin. Albus avait-il perdu la tête ? Flitwick murmura :

« Il changerait peut-être d'avis si on augmentait sa dose de bonbons au citron ? ». Minerva le fit taire d'un coup de baguette sec sur la tête et sa bouche pincée mettait au défi quiconque d'émettre la moindre protestation, mais l'ensemble des profs gardaient une expression soucieuse – du moins les profs présents : Oreste Smith s'était enfui en gargouillant une excuse lorsque Stilbad avait annoncé que la machine avait subi des modifications magiques.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Cogite sentait la tempête se préparer. Il se dépêcha d'enchaîner.

« Mais il n'y a aucun risque. J'ai tout prévu _(visiblement, ça ne les rassurait pas)._ Ah, et quelques précisions : ne mettez rien d'autre que du papier dans les tiroirs. »

Devant les regards interrogatifs, il ajouta plus bas :

« Pas de bonbons par exemple. Ils caramélisent et bloquent tout. »

Il se retourna lorsque Voix-De-Velours **(2)** lança :

« Et surtout pas de bonbons au citron, n'est-ce pas ? »

Se trompait-il ? Il crut voir passer dans le regard de son interlocuteur un éclair de sympathie.

Les autres sorciers étaient retournés auprès de la photocopieuse (Grand-Dadais vantait ironiquement les qualités du caramel brûlé, et Lèvres-Pincées avait le regard assassin). Cogite en profita pour se glisser vers la sortie. Il hésita un moment en passant devant l'homme en noir. Ce dernier murmura :

« Et je parie qu'il a voulu la démonter lui-même, non ? »

Il échangèrent un regard tristement entendu. Cogite soupira :

« Le pire c'est quand il a enchanté des chocogrenouilles pour qu'ils aillent décoller le caramel des rouleaux encore chauds… **(4)** »

L'autre le regardait maintenant avec une compassion non dissimulée ; il semblait toutefois hésiter à poser une question. Finalement :

« Et votre engin, il ne fait pas de pliages ?

- … … … ?

- Hum, oui, comme des avions en papier par exemple.

- Euh non, c'est impossible. »

Devant l'air soulagé de l'autre sorcier, Cogite préféra ne pas poser de questions : il était plus de choses en Poudlard qu'il ne voulait connaître. Morgane et Salazar savaient ce que le Pr Dumbledore pouvait infliger avec des avions de papier, lui ne tenait pas à être au courant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Severus soupira. Le technicomage était perspicace, et après tout il n'était pas responsable des lubies d'Albus. Dans un élan de générosité qui l'étonna lui-même (et qu'il aurait tout le temps de regretter par la suite) il souffla à Stilbad :

« Ils ne font pas attention à vous. Profitez-en ; ils peuvent être pires que _Lui_ parfois ».

Cogite Stilbad n'attendit pas la suite : son cerveau avait à peine reçu l'information que ses jambes se prenaient à son cou. Il détala.

Severus ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda d'un air fataliste la photocopieuse qui ronronnait paisiblement. Lui ne pouvait fuir ; après tout sa vie était une succession de dangers. Protéger Potter. Espionner Voldemort. Et subir les idées géniales d'Albus.

-

OoOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoO

-

**Voilàà; la semaine prochaine: premiers problèmes et colère snapienne.**

**Pour les reviews: je risque de mettre un certain temps à répondre cette semaine, mais je ne vous oublie pas... **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes: **

**(1)** Expression équivalente : pas quoi casser 5 pattes à un hippogryffe. Variantes poudlariennes : pas de quoi piquer ses bonbons à Albus / son goûter à Ronald Weasley.

**(2)** Devinez qui c'est ?

**(3)** « L'homme en noir fuyait. Et le Pistolero le poursuivait ». Pardon, j'ai pô pu m'empêcher…

**(4)** Laissez une tablette de chocolat sur une plaque de cuisson éteinte depuis moins de 3 minutes, et vous comprendrez (et je ne rembourse pas la plaque, hein…)


	3. Un malheur ne vient jamais seul

**Disclaimer, rating etc:** si vous y tenez, c'est au chapitre1.

**Erreur**: Vector est une femme (merci Benebu). Mais bon on va pas changer maintenant. Et puis... "But I'm a man! - Nobody's perfect..." (Si vous n'avez pas vu Certains l'aiment Chaud, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard...)

**Reviewers:** un grand merci à tous. Je vais commencer une anthologie de vos suggestions pour la suite (c'est pas croyable, vous êtes pires que moi! .)

Annonce pour Tatie Marge: seuls les 1ers mots de ta review apparaissent, impossible de répondre...

**Allez; maintenant on commence.** C'est parti pour le...

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Chapitre 3.**

**Un malheur ne vient jamais seul**

-

_Severus, la moche plante et le caféicide._

_-_

_Sortilèges et confusion._

-.-.-.-.-

-

**Mardi.**

Severus se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Après un après-midi surréaliste au bout duquel Vector n'avait toujours pas réussi à casser la photocopieuse malgré toute sa bonne volonté (décidément il perdait la main), la soirée avait été passablement pénible.

La basse-cour qui lui tenait lieu de collègues était surexcitée et le dîner avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Dans un mouvement de cuillère enthousiaste (il commentait le remplissage des tiroirs à papier), Hagrid lui avait envoyé de la sauce béchamel dans les cheveux. Bien entendu, dans des occasions pareilles Potter n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche ni dans son assiette contrairement à son ami Weasley, et des ricanements avaient commencé à partir du coin PWG (Potter/ Weasley/ Granger ) pour se propager à toute la tablée gryffondoresque avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'essuyer complètement. Il saisit quelques commentaires sur les shampooings et les cheveux gras.

Mais il attendit patiemment la fin du repas. Il avait une requête importante à adresser à Albus : après tout Oreste Smith avait toujours été relativement sensé, il n'avait pas fui sans raison valable. Mais le Directeur avait coupé court aux circonvolutions dont il enrobait sa demande : un professeur absent pour une durée indéterminée en raison d'un séminaire, c'était déjà beaucoup. Pas question que son irremplaçable Severus aille geler en Patagonie.

« Autant que je me souvienne cher ami, les dents des pingouins n'entrent dans la composition d'aucune potion.

- Justement, ce serait l'occasion d'expérimenter…

- Rien du tout. Ces animaux sont féroces; je tiens à vous garder entier, Severus. »

Oui, sauf quand il s'agissait d 'aller espionner Voldemort, hein…

Enfin, il fallait s'y résoudre : quelques calamités que doive apporter la photocopieuse, il devait y faire face.

Avec un soupir, il se leva, se prépara et regarda l'horloge de son salon (son réveil gisait en miettes comme chaque matin sur le sol de sa chambre). 7h27. C'est bon, il aurait le temps avant d'aller en cours de prendre son…

C'est alors que ses neurones réalisèrent que ce salaud de Severus les avaient mis au boulot sans leur avoir donné leur dose quotidienne (enfin, matinale) de café. Branle-bas de combat et révolution.

Le monde de Severus explosa en couleurs blanches, rouges et or (argh ! un monde gryffondorien !), le sang lui battit violemment les tempes et ses oreilles commencèrent à siffler. Il attendit un moment le retour à la normale de sa vision, mais le reste persista.

C'est ainsi qu'il commença sa journée de **_très _**mauvaise humeur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

C'est prêt à massacrer quiconque se trouverait sur son passage qu'il entama sa progression vers la salle des professeurs. A son grand regret il ne croisa aucun gryffondor. Il atteignit finalement son Eden du café.

Une odeur curieuse le frappa à son entrée, mais il mit cela sur le compte de sa révolte neuronienne et tituba jusqu'à la machine à café.

La journée s'annonçait difficile, donc pas d'hésitation : «_Café Deseperado : prévoyez un extincteur en état de marche_».

_Clic_.

… … …

… …

…

Il avait dû mal appuyer.

_Clic_.

… … …

… …

…

Boonn…

_Clic_.

… … …

… …

…

Rien. Que dalle. Pas une goutte. Sa tasse était tragiquement vide.

Severus sentit un rugissement monter en lui. Un neurone, un peu plus snapien que les autres, se mit à hurler : les autres refluèrent le plus loin possible (ce qui expliquait vraisemblablement qu'il sente sa tête sur le point d'exploser) et se mirent immédiatement au travail, comme un seul homme – pardon, un seul cerveau.

Severus Snape faillit céder à la tentation de réagir rationnellement : flanquer à cette cochonnerie de machine suffisamment de sorts et de coups de pieds pour qu'elle accepte de fonctionner ou rende définitivement l'âme. Mais il se retint pour adopter une attitude plus constructive et bien plus digne du Potion Master qu'il était : trouver le responsable, ou du moins un responsable (tout Gryffondor présent ferait l'affaire) et appliquer à ce caféicide un traitement le dissuadant de toute récidive. Il se tourna avec espoir vers la porte : avec un peu de chance, Potter- Je- N'existe- Que- Pour- Enquiquiner- Snape traînait dans le coin ? Il pourrait alors…

C'est à ce moment qu'il prit conscience de l'odeur et du bruit. Tout occupé qu'il était à anticiper le délicieux arôme du café, son nez (qu'il avait fort long) avait occulté toute autre information, de même que ses oreilles qui guettaient le _Tccccchhhoufff Fleubeuleuh Glh, Plic_, Ploc habituel.

Il se retourna brusquement. Le machin. Le truc. La plante. Elle était de retour. Chourave babillait joyeusement à côté, expliquant à Flitwick que la chaleur dégagée par la photocopieuse était très bénéfique à l'horreur verdâtre.

«Et vous comprenez, en une seule journée elle commençait déjà à dépérir, toute seule dans la serre n°5. Alors qu'ici elle se sent aimée, entourée (_tu parles. C'est juste que cette saleté de végétal était comme Albus : elle adorait emmerder le monde en général, et les profs de Poudlard en particulier_). Il a simplement fallu faire de la place en jetant cet horri.i.i.i.ible canapé, et…»

Nom d'un hibou plumé. **_Son _**canapé **(1)**. Celui au dossier légèrement affaissé, qui craquait à chaque mouvement. Dont les ressorts faisaient un _Schbouïng Schbouïng_ sympathique quand on sautillait dessus (lorsqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle bien sûr). Dont l'accoudoir de gauche se dévissait avec un bruit particulièrement déchirant **(2)**. Non. Pas ça. On lui ôtait une de ses raisons de vivre. Comment tenir s'il ne pouvait plus de temps en temps faire hurler l'accoudoir en imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la tête de Potter/ Voldemort/ Albus/ Londubat ?

Severus s'avança, le regard meurtrier, vers Chourave qui continuait à vanter les meer.r.r.r.rveilleuses vertus de son Monstre feuillu à un Flitwick de plus en plus nerveux : de l'amas glauque qui s'agitait dans son dos venait de surgir une tentacule qui lui gratouillait amicalement l'épaule en… heu… bavouillant affectueusement. Du moins, vu le visage crispé du petit sorcier, c'est ce que ce dernier espérait. Que le grattouillis était purement amical. Et le bavouillis aussi. Pour sa part, Severus trouvait à la plante une ressemblance frappante avec ce jeune crétin de Weasley quand il éprouvait du doigt la mollesse d'un pain au chocolat, en bavant par anticipation. (à part que le Gryffondor était en général moins vert, sauf après abus de chantilly) **(3)**.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du professeur de botanique discourrant allègrement et du professeur de sortilèges se liquéfiant (son épaule commençait déjà à fumer; Severus ignorait qu'il existait des organismes aux sucs digestifs si puissants) lorsque Flitwick, l'apercevant, lui bondit littéralement dessus.

« Se**b**erus ! Cher a**b**i ! Je **b**oulais juste**b**ent **b**ous **b**oir. **B**euillez **b**'eexcuser, **b**a chère…»

Severus se souvenait qu'effectivement, il était préférable de ne pas respirer par le nez à moins de deux mètres de la Chose. Flitwick l'entraîna plus loin avec une force surprenante, l'obligeant à remettre à plus tard l'amicale discussion qu'il comptait avoir avec Chourave.

Il n'écouta pas les remerciements de son collègue et lui tendit machinalement un mouchoir. Flitwick s'essuya avec enthousiasme, ce qui produisit un curieux grésillement, et lui rendit une substance pâteuse où subsistaient encore quelques fibres de coton.

« Mon cher Severus, cet engin est une vraie calamité (_sûr, c'est une idée d'Albus_). La … plante de notre collègue prospère bien plus que d'habitude à ses côtés.»

Le monstre feuillu, ventousu et cornu était en effet nettement plus imposant que dans son souvenir. Et plus odorant. Plus agité, aussi. Il faut dire que la pauvre petite Chose devait avoir faim, pensez donc, en pleine croissance… Severus se demanda d'un air rêveur si ses collègues faisaient sérieusement l'appel en cours : la disparition définitive de quelques Gryffondors pourrait-elle passer inaperçue ?

Une dispute entre Mcgonagal et Vector (pour ne pas changer) le tira de ses douces pensées. Visiblement, chacun d'eux avait une bonne centaine de photocopies à faire de toute urgence. Misérables véracrasses. La machine à café était en panne, une horreur verte visiblement magophage remplaçait son canapé préféré, et _EUX_, _EUX_ ne pensaient qu'à leurs futiles papiers que ces cornichons d'élèves mettaient en moyenne 6 minutes et 23 secondes à transformer en avions de papier. Severus s'intéressa toutefois à la dispute : les deux sorciers avaient tiré leur baguette, avec un peu de chance cela allait dégénérer. Il s'approcha.

Un quart de cercle s'était formé autour des deux belligérants (la photocopieuse était adossée au mur, et les spectateurs évitaient prudemment le côté gauche, à portée de tentacules). Sinistra tentait d'un air navré de les raisonner :

_Voyons, entre adultes responsables_ (Severus faillit pouffer_), tout ça pour une machine. Si elle provoquait des disputes_ (l'expression de Severus semblait hurler: du sang! du sang!), _en plus de monopoliser toute l'énergie magique nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de la machine à café…_

Moue de mépris de Severus. Bien fait pour tous ces crétins accros à la caféine. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la moitié de ses neurones étaient écroulés de rire, tandis que l'autre moitié agitait les synapses d'un air profondément consterné. Il était temps qu'il trouve du café pour mater cette révolte. Café. Un moment. Qu'avait dit Sinistra ? Monopoliser l'énergie magique nécessaire au fonctionnement de… de…

… … … … … …

… … …

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Minerva McGonagal, tournant la tête, allait répliquer sèchement à Sinistra de s'occuper de ses Botrucs, quand elle se figea en apercevant son collègue de Potions. Enfin, surtout son expression., celle généralement associée à Potter- a- encore- fait- des- siennes- et- je- vais- l'étrangler. Mais pour ce qu'elle en savait, ce pouvait tout aussi bien être après elle qu'il en avait. Elle recula précipitamment, malheureusement à gauche de la photocopieuse, mais elle préférait tomber entre les griffes de la plante affamée de Chourave que celles d'un Snape en rage.

Vector, qui comme d'habitude avait un portoloin de retard, afficha une expresison triomphale stupide.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Severus Snape voyait rouge. Rouge vif. Les murs étaient rouges. Les dalles aussi. Comme les meubles qui avaient échappé au décimage chouravien. Et l'Horreur Verte (qui était maintenant une Horreur Ecarlate). Seule la photocopieuse brillait d'un éclat particulier, un rose vaguement phosphorescent tout à fait odieux. Et elle ronronnait en affichant un air tranquillement insolent. Alors qu'elle avait tué **SA** machine à **CAFE** avec un sang-froid (enfin, un circuit à refroidissement) digne des pires Mangemorts.

Le Maître de Potions de redressa de toute sa hauteur et marcha vers la Monstruosité.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Vector regardait Minerva sans cacher son mépris. Tsst. Quelques menaces, une baguette pointée sur elle, et la vieille chouette reculait. Et si elle restait au même endroit, elle allait se faire dissoudre par le machin de Chourave. Dire qu'elle était directrice de Gryffondor…

C'est alors qu'il remarque l'avancée du Maître- des- coups- de- gueule. Ben voyons. Encore un resquilleur. On allait voir ce qu'on allait voir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

_Rouge. Rouge. Rouge._

« Mon cher Severus, il faudra attendre votre tour. »

Snape le fixa d'un regard étrangement calme. L'horreur mécanique continuait à bourdonner comme une innocente bébête toute meugnonne. Cet Immonde Monstre Caféicide.

« Il n'y aura pas de tour suivant, Vector. Vous allez débrancher immédiatement cet engin infernal avant que je ne vous donne en pâture à l'Horreur Ecarlate.»

Vector jeta un regard sceptique à la plante qui commençait à baver sur Minerva. Euh… sauf erreur, elle était toujours verte… **(4)**. Snape serait-il daltonien ? Mais à quoi distinguait-il alors les Gryffondors des Serpentards ? A l'odeur, peut-être ? (ce qui expliquerait ce nez qu'il avait fort long). De toutes façons, là n'était pas le problème. Ce maniaque était sans doute en manque de café.

« Navré severus, j'ai encore 164 copies à faire pour mes 5eme et 6eme années. Votre café attendra. »

Un ange passa ; mais lorsqu'il arriva devant Severus il s'enfuit à tire-d'aile : il n'était pas sûr d'être suffisamment immortel pour survivre à un tel regard.

Tout le monde dans la pièce recula (à part Vector) ; même le tas verdâtre feuillu cessa tout mouvement et rétracta ses tentacules (l'odeur elle-même sembla refluer). Visiblement, le paysage n'était pas encore assez rouge au goût de Severus : il manquait du sang.

Vector, inconscient du périmètre de sécurité qui s'était établi autour de la photocopieuse, avait tourné le dos à son collègue et avait lancé les photocopies. Au milieu des _Tchac tchac tchac_ et des flash fusant de sous le capot mal fermé, il ne vit rien venir.

La machine continuait de ronronner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Severus ronchonnait. Bien sûr il savait quelles conséquences pouvait avoir un sort informulé lancé sous la coup d'une colère noire (ou rouge) : la pensée était trop confuse pour choisir convenablement le sortilège, et visiblement ses neurones y avaient mis le paquet niveau confusion. Mais est-ce que c'était de sa faute si cette incompétente de Pomfresh n'arrivait pas à tout remettre en place ? Et de quoi se plaignaient-ils tous ? L'autre crétin était encore vivant, même s'il pouvait désormais se gratter l'oreille gauche avec le pied droit. Et il y avait quelques avantages, comme la vision à 180 degrés. Et le silence : cet abruti n'avait plus ouvert la bouche – en même temps, vu la proximité de sa bouche et d'une autre partie de son anatomie, c'était compréhensible.

Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé à Albus de banaliser les cours pour mettre l'ensemble des professeurs à contribution pour la reconstitution du Vector d'origine, à nouveau bavard, stupide et arrogant (et ne se curant pas le nez avec les doigts de pieds).

Personnellement, il aurait été partisan de laisser les choses en l'état et Vector (enfin, ce qui composait le professeur d'arithmancie, même si ce n'était pas dans le bon ordre) dans un bocal à spécimen. Posé au fond de sa classe, il serait un exemple édifiant pour les Potters ou Londubats de tout poil.

Enfin, il restait quelques points positifs :

- il n'aurait pas de cours de la matinée, et avec un peu de chance de la journée vu comme c'était parti : aux dernières nouvelles, Pomfresh et Flitwick se disputaient sur l'emplacement du foie, et le cerveau restait introuvable (Severus aurait bien donné son avis sur l'absence du dit cerveau, mais l'ambiance n'y était pas).

- personne ne lui faisant confiance pour remettre Vector sur pied, il avait été dispensé de jouer au docteur Maboul, tout comme Sibylle Trelawney qui, vexée, avait prédit qu'une malédiction s'abattrait sur tous les participants du Vector-Puzzle.

Mais à part ça, la situation n'était pas brillante.

Du torrent de reproches que lui avait adressés Albus, il avait retenu une terrible nouvelle : la photocopieuse avait été perversement trafiquée («_Habilement arrangée à ma demande, Severus_») pour ne jamais s'arrêter ; pour quelque obscure raison technique cela supprimait (soit disant) tout risque de panne.

Donc plus de machine à café.

Severus venait de passer trois heures épuisantes dans la salle des profs à tenter malgré tout de faire fonctionner sa pourvoyeuse de caféine, sans succès. Il avait bien obtenu une demi tasse du précieux liquide aux reflets mordorés, mais au prix d'efforts sur-sorciers : cela exigeait bien trop d'énergie magique. Et le délégué syndical de ses neurones avait été clair là-dessus : pas question de fournir un tel effort de bon matin sans la dose habituelle de caféine. Pour avoir du café, il lui fallait du café. C'était le Basilic qui se mordait la queue, cette histoire…

Et il n'avait même plus d'accoudoir à dévisser pour se passer les nerfs.

Le machin vert continuait à dégouliner dans son coin, mais il restait très calme : la démonstration de colère snapienne l'avait impressionné. Finalement, il fallait croire qu'il y avait un ordre dans l'agencement des feuilles, tentacules, ventouses, crocs (et autres composants qui se devinaient vaguement derrière les précédents), et l'Horreur Verte tenait visiblement à garder cet agencement intact.

Par contre, la photocopieuse continuait à la narguer. Il y avait quelque chose de narquois dans ce ronronnement ininterrompu, et les cliquetis qui sortaient par moment des tréfonds du Monstre étaient autant de ricanements sardoniques.

Lui lancer des sorts était impossible (Albus avait fait installer un pare-sorts-boomerang), mais Severus se promit d'avoir sa peau. Enfin, son plastique.

Flitwick passa en fin d'après-midi annoncer qu'ils avaient enfin localisé le cerveau ; vu son air hilare le Maître de Potions préféra ne pas demander de précisions. Ils auraient probablement fini avant le repas.

Severus imaginait aisément l'humeur de ses collègues ; il préféra donc passer la soirée dans ses cachots à broyer du noir. Et des cafards pour les cours du lendemain.

-

OoOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoO

-**  
**

**Et en voilà, encore un de fini...**

Nostalgie: quelqu'un se souvient-il du _Docteur Maboul_?

**Quelles calamités garde la photocopieuse dans son tiroir à papier?  
Severus tuera-t-il quelqu'un d'ici la fin de la semaine?  
Vector va-t-il enfin acquérir un minimum d'instinct de survie?  
Les pingouins patagons auront-ils de l'Oreste smith au menu? **

**Débuts de réponses la semaine prochaine... (pas avant mercredi). **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Notes :**

**(1) **Même si comme l'avait un jour fait remarquer Vector il n'y avait pas son nom écrit dessus. Mais Severus lui avait calmement signalé, quelques mouvements de baguette plus tard, que ce n'était pas une raison pour s'énerver comme un chat défendant son territoire. McGonagal lui en avait voulu : malgré toute son habileté et ses contre-sorts, Vector avait continué à cracher des boules de poils pendant quelques jours. Et Severus soupçonnait que le mouvement vite réprimé qui agitait parfois un de ses pieds n'était qu'une envie réprimée de se gratter l'oreille avec la papatte euh la jambe. Il ne comprendrait jamais Minerva : pour une fois qu'il réussissait aussi bien une métamorphose !

**(2)** Selon Oreste Smith, les Moldus poussaient des cris similaires dans les films lorsqu'ils se faisaient poursuivre par un psychopathe qui s'apprêtait à les découper avec une hache/ tronçonneuse/ ou tout autre objet aux vertus hachantes fort prononcées. Severus aimait ce bruit.

**(3)** Et le 'jeune crétin de Weasley' aurait quant à lui trouvé des similitudes entre le monstre vert et Aragog devant les amis d'Hagrid.

**(4)** La plante. Pas Minerva. Encore qu'elle commence à être nerveuse, avec l'Horreur dans son dos qui essaie de la digérer avant de l'avaler…


	4. Photocopieuse mode d'emploi

**Un peu de pub **pour môa (on n'est jms mieux servi que par soi-même ): **Pratchettiens**, **Pratchettiennes**... je vous ai coompris! Euh non c'était pas la bonne, je recommence. Il y a un p'tit OS tout court qui frétille d'impatience sur mon profil, with Lord Vetinari; ça s'appelle "Redoutable heure du thé". Vôalàà... Et si vous avez pô lu Mascarade: pas grave, j'ai fait une p'tite note à la fin pour expliquer. Et pour ceux qui n'ont vraiment peur de rien, il y a "Le Disque Monde version La Fontaine".

-

o§o§o§o§o-§o§o§o§o--§o§o§o§o-§o§o§o§oo

-

**Disclaimer** : il doit rester deux ou trois trucs à Rowling dedans. La pauvre. Et qqes machins qui se sont échappés à toutes pattes de chez Pratchett.

**Rating et avertissements** : suite à plusieurs remarques/ réclamations, je précise les précautions nécessaires à la lecture de cette fic. Donc, lecteur :

- tu mangeras et boiras plus tard, même si c'est du chocolat (si si si) : les risques d'étouffement semblent non négligeables d'après certains témoignages, et les postillons sur l'écran ça le fait pas.

- tu te muniras éventuellement d'un baudrier, de mousquetons et du matériel d'escalade adéquat pour arriver à rester à hauteur de ton clavier. Ou tu installeras ton ordi par terre, ce qui devrait limiter les risques de chute (et si tu arrives quand même à tomber c'est que tu es vraiment très doué).

- (spécial Pauline-Jeanne) tu agripperas ton caleçon à deux mains de peur de trébucher (et oui, ça a son utilité, les ficelles de caleçon…)

- toute ressemblance avec une plante ou une photocopieuse existant ou ayant existé est purement fortuite. Dans la vraie vie, ni l'une ni l'autre ne mordent (enfin, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. J'ai qqes doutes pour les photocopieuses)

- si tu commences à être attiré par le café malgré ton goût initial pour le thé, je décline toute responsabilité. Surtout que je n'aime pas le café (là je brise un mythe je crois .). Et ne prends pas modèle sur Severus : sa relation au café va connaître une issue tragique.

- **Avertissement spécial pour ce chapitre** : le délire atteint par moment l'absurde total (c'est horrible, même Walt Disney tape l'incruste. Je crois que je devrais mettre rating M). J'essaierai de faire mieux pour le chapitre 5.

Message pour **Fleur de Lotus** : si tu m'offres l'équivalent d'une baignoire en chocolat, j'ai rien contre :)

-

**Benebu **: « Le décor est en place, les personnages savent leur texte : Flitwick : "Quelqu'un prend un thé avec moi?" » Oui, précisément dans ce chapitre…

Voilà voilà, le délire a déjà commencé, mais pas encore le….

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

**Chapitre 4 **

**Photocopieuse mode d'emploi**

-

_Des conséquences d'un réveil sans café (2eme volet) _

-

_Pots de terre contre Pots de fer. _

-

_Premières utilisations :MacGo versus Photocopieuse. _

_( dédié à tous ceux qui ont déjà eu à se battre avec une photocopieuse). _

-

_Tea for two... _

-

_Café, calme et volupté._

-.-.-.-.-

-

**Mercredi. **

Severus Snape oublia de se réveiller complètement ce matin-là. Une partie de lui-même était aussi alerte que d'habitude, prête à rugir sur le premier Gryffondor rencontré – et même les suivants d'ailleurs (« Potter du matin : potins et malheur »), à terroriser les 1eres années (facile) et Longdubat (très facile), à éviter ses collègues (autant limiter les risques de se retrouver à Azkaban ; allez savoir pourquoi, il était d'humeur assassine) et à massacrer une Photocopieuse (pour la Bonne Cause).

L'autre partie… hum, c'était plus problématique. L'autre partie se régalait encore du méli-mélo vectorien de la veille. Se délectait par avance de l'humeur massacrante de ses collègues, qui avaient finalement passé presque toute la nuit (pour une fois que c'était les autres qui subissaient) à s'énerver sur le placement des ongles de la main gauche avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient confondu avec ceux de la main droite. Se réjouissait presque de retrouver sa classe explosive Gryffondors/ Serpentards : avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à verser quelques gouttes de Bulbobub dans le chaudron de Potter avant que ce dernier n'ajoute les cafards pilés. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Bref, l'autre partie de lui-même rêvait encore.

Après avoir consciencieusement écrasé son réveil (la fonction alarme s'était montrée plus coriace que de coutume), il avait secoué la tête pour tenter d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Rien à faire : une partie de ses neurones râlait/ boudait/ grinçait des dents tout en étant , d'instinct, en « mode survie » ; l'autre partie dansait la gigue sur une version très curieuse de «Poudlard pou du lard » **(1)**. Il allait devoir se résoudre à ingurgiter l'horrible mixture que préparaient les elfes de maison et que, oh blasphème, ils osaient appeler « café » (_Café d'elfe de maison : as-tu perdu la raison ?_)

C'est donc d'une humeur joyeuse et massacrante qu'il entreprit de se préparer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Finalement, une partie du cerveau braillant (« Poudla.a.a.ard de mes rê.ê.ê.ê.ê.êves, pay.y.y.ys merveille.e.e.e.e.e.eux »), l'autre partie… braillant (« Mais qu'on les fasse taire ! »), Severus arriva dans l'Antre des Horreurs (Végétale, Photocopiale et Professorale). Plutôt en avance : vu ce que le Caféicide avait réussi à provoquer la veille par sa seule présence, il risquait d'y avoir du sport, et Severus n'aurait manqué cela pour rien au monde (à part un bon café).

Du coup, les joyeux neurones se calmèrent pour être plus réceptifs, et les autres aussi : visiblement le massacre se ferait sans leur aide, alors autant garder tout ce bon potentiel d'agressivité pour des occasions plus propices.

Justement en parlant de massacre…

Severus ressentit une forte tension en entrant dans la pièce. Il se figea immédiatement, prêt à tirer sa baguette. Il était pourtant seul. Il ferma les yeux. Se concentrant, il finit par percevoir l'origine de ces effluves magiques. Le Machin Vert exsudait la peur. Et le Machin ronronnant avait quelque chose du tigre affamé. Et, en bruit de fond, comme une plainte étouffée : sa pauvre machine à café, toujours vampirisée, tentait désespérément d'allumer quelques voyants en apercevant son Severus.

Cela se confirmait donc : la plante de Chourave avait un minimum d'instinct de survie. Du moins, toujours plus que Vector. Ses tentacules étaient entièrement repliés, elle bavouillait le plus discrètement possible et quelques feuilles avaient jauni. Somatisait-elle, ou la Photocopieuse pouvait-elle agir à distance ? Severus s'en désintéressa. Après tout, c'était le problème de Chourave : pas question qu'il se préoccupe d'un organisme canapé-vore. Il restait persuadé que le professeur de botanique n'avait pas enlevé son canapé, mais que le meuble innocent avait servi de petit-déjeuner à ce végétal aux mœurs gastronomiques déroutantes (vouloir manger Filius ou Minerva. Il fallait avoir sacrément faim, ou besoin d'un bon psychologue. Enfin, gaïalogue ?).

Severus Snape prit donc une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de sa machine à café (qui cligna faiblement du voyant : « _Café vénitien : votre estomac s'en gondolera_ »), d'un air farouchement protecteur, et il jeta un regard snapien au Monstre (le plus monstrueux des deux. Celui qui voulait boulotter l'autre. La Photocopieuse, quoi.). Un faible cliquetis monta des profondeurs métalliques de l'engin et quelques boutons s'allumèrent. Une pile de papier, posée en évidence sur la table voisine, attendait, tentatrice.

Severus murmura entre ses dents serrées :

« Non tu ne m'auras pas. Mes élèves copieront les exercices comme d'habitude, pas question que tu me prennes au piège.

- Et bien Severus, vous parlez tout seul maintenant ? A moins que vous ne prépariez l'oraison funèbre de la machine à café ? Ah ah ah. »

Flitwick venait d'entrer d'un air guilleret dans la salle. Visiblement il s'était beaucoup amusé la veille, contrairement aux autres professeurs. Il était venu expliquer à Severus la découverte de chaque organe important, avec pour chacun des commentaires élogieux sur le sort qui avait provoqué de tels dégâts. En souvenir de ces compliments Severus choisit d'ignorer la plaisanterie pour le moins suicidaire de son collègue de Sortilèges.

Un léger frôlement se fit entendre du côté de la porte. Vector venait de se glisser dans la pièce, pour une fois sans annoncer son arrivée en fanfare. Lorsqu'il aperçut Severus, il recula précipitamment vers le fond de la salle (direction : le piège à tentacules, qui retrouva du coup un peu de joie de vivre).

Difficile de déterminer s'il était moins bête qu'avant (on lui avait trouvé un cerveau la veille, c'était déjà ça), mais il avait au moins acquis un réflexe de Pavlov intéressant. Severus se demanda ce qui arriverait s'il le croisait dans un couloir étroit : rebrousserait-il chemin pour passer par un autre étage ? Se précipiterait-il par la première fenêtre venue ? Repousserait-il les murs par la seule force de sa volonté ? Le Maître de Potions se promit de consulter l'emploi du temps de son collègue pour le croiser au bon endroit au bon moment. Pour l'intérêt de la science.

A la suite de Vector- Je- Rase- Les- Murs (Severus se demanda un instant si les jambes avaient été remontées correctement : cette marche en crabe, ce n'était pas naturel), les principaux membres de l'équipe professorale arrivèrent. Ils foudroyèrent leur collègue de Potions du regard sans oser toutefois l'approcher car Flitwick le monopolisait. Le petit sorcier tentait, avec son enthousiasme habituel, de le convertir aux vertus du thé ; son interlocuteur marmonnait quelques vagues réponses, moins par politesse que par espoir de tenir à distance une Minerva et une Sinistra visiblement mal disposées à son égard.

Il tiqua un peu lorsque Flitwick lui toucha amicalement l'épaule (argh. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait involontairement tiré des griffes de la Plante le jour précédent).

« Mais je vois que je prêche dans le désert. Et si en plus notre cher Directeur entretient votre vice, je n'ai plus qu'à capituler… »

Son collègue lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna d'un pas bondissant vers Minerva qui ne put se jeter sur Severus. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Qu'avait voulu dire Filius ?

C'est alors qu'il aperçut l'elfe de maison qui se tenait à sa droite, tremblant. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. La créature couina « De la part du Pr. Dumbledore, monsieur. Bon appétit, monsieur. » avant de lâcher sur ses genoux un plateau supportant divers accessoires. Une cafetière. Pleine. Une tasse. Pleine. Une cuillère. Vide. Trois sucres. Roux. Et une assiette. Avec des cookies au chocolat. Il était mort et arrivé au paradis des caféimanes, ou quoi ?

Il devina le regard de ses collègues et sentit leur rancune hargneuse se focaliser sur lui. Il leur faisait louper toute une journée de cours, et voilà ce qu'il obtenait ? C'est qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Albus : il y avait forcément un piège. Le Directeur aussi lui en voulait et comptait bien le lui faire savoir.

Severus avança une main prudente, et ce qu'il vit pétrifia même ses neurones surexcités - après un moment de calme, ces derniers s'étaient lancés dans une série de danses folkloriques, et la vision qui s'offrit à eux les surprit en plein french-cancan **(2)** (enfin, leur version à eux).

Quatre petites pattes surgirent de sous la tasse. S'agitèrent pour trouver leur équilibre. Et se coordonnèrent pour avancer de trois pas. La mâchoire de Severus tomba d'autant de centimètres. Une partie de l'anse de la tasse se détacha, saisit la cuillère et fit un simulacre de révérence. Elle entreprit ensuite de lancer des morceaux de sucre dans le café. Le 1er atterrit par terre. Le 2nd sur le nez de Severus. Et le 3eme sur la cafetière. Cette dernière réagit beaucoup plus violemment que le Maître de Potions abasourdi : elle asséna un coup de poing (surgi pour l'occasion de ses formes replètes) à son agresseur. La tasse empoigna (NDLA : euh… ansa ? ennansa ? là, je cale…) fermement sa cuillère et la brandit avec un jeu de pattes digne de Fred Astaire et quelques moulinets D'Artagnantesques. Mais elle finit par reculer devant le mastodonte de métal qui menaçait de la réduire en miettes. La petite tasse prit courageusement la fuite en sautant à terre, répandant au passage une partie de son contenu (les neurones snapiens poussèrent un cri horrifié) et prit ses pattes à son bol. La cafetière suivit **(3)**.

Severus regarda, ahuri, _son café se faire la malle à toutes pattes_, tandis que quelques neurones gémissaient « Café.é.é.é.é… »

La tasse, ayant atteint le mur, se retourna pour faire face… et se prit de plein fouet un kilogramme de métal furibard lancé à 15 km/h.

**_Schkling_**.

La faïence vola en éclats, l'étain se cabossa atrocement, et tandis que la cafetière agonisait en agitant un poing crispé, le reste du café se perdait entre les dalles.

Quelques bouts de tasse cliquetèrent encore, et la cafetière rendit l'âme dans un glouglou funeste. Une bulle de café perla à son ouverture, et plus rien.

Neurones snapiens : « _Oui.i.i.i.i.n.n.n.n !_ »

Un silence quasi-religieux régnait dans la salle des professeurs.

Un café dansant. Albus lui avait envoyé un _café dansant_. Pour le ridiculiser et finalement le priver de café. Ce sadique aurait-il suivi quelques stages anonymes chez Voldemort ?

Un premier gloussement se fit entendre. Puis un autre. Et tout le monde (sauf Severus, et Vector, trop occupé à ne pas se laisser digérer) éclata de rire.

Severus Snape fixa haineusement l'Unique Objet de Son Ressentiment **(4)**, la cause initiale de cette mascarade : la Photocopieuse baillait du capot d'un air goguenard. Minerva suivit son regard, se calma un peu et réussit à articuler entre deux gargouillis de rire :

« C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des photocopies à faire. »

Ahah. Un rictus crispa les lèvres de Snape : rira bien qui rira le dernier…

-

(_la séquence Walt Disney était écrite dans l'esprit Tex Avery ; mais c'est pas franchement ça. Enfin. Je l'ai quand même laissée, en lot de consolation pour Severus : il lui reste toujours les cookies au choco_)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Minerva McGonagal répéta précautionneusement les gestes qu'avait exécutés Cogite Stilbad : ouvrir le capot, mettre l'original dans le bon sens (lors du 1er essai ils avaient obtenu une série de copies de caricatures d'Albus ; c'est là qu'ils avaient découvert la manie de Filius de faire des p'tits dessins _au dos_ de ses feuilles de cours).

Entrer le nombre de copies. Fermer le capot. Appuyer sur le bouton vert, et se retenir de dégainer sa baguette.

**_Flash flash flash flash_**_ **…****Clic**_

Et la suite ?

Un message clignotait sur l'écran : « Manque de papier dans le tiroir 3 ». Bon. Ouvrir le tiroir. Mettre le papier.

_V.v.v.v.v.v .v. Bz.z.z.z.z. _

**_Flash flash flash flash… Clic._**

Quoi encore?

« Papier bloqué, secteur B7#. Suivez les instructions sur le côté de la machine. »

Minerva serra les poings. Nom d'un hippogryffe à roulettes. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas en avance…

Toussotement timide derrière elle. « Si je peux vous aider Minerva…

- NON MERCI VECTOR ».

L'interpellé recula précipitamment vers la plante qui l'accueillit tentacules grands ouverts. C'est ça. Qu'il retourne se faire digérer et lui fiche la paix.

Elle s'accroupit en retroussant ses manches, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit courageusement le battant sur le côté droit. Elle était une Gryffondor, après tout.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Un quart d'heure après, elle était surtout une Gryffondor énervée. Très énervée. Une nuée de collègues bien intentionnés l'entourait, la bousculait et donnait son avis sur tout. Elle se retrouva rapidement couverte d'encre (il y en avait partout dans cet engin) après avoir vainement disséqué la machine. Ca n'en finissait plus de leviers, capots, boutons, poignées et poupées russes de toutes sortes.

Ayant ouvert tout ce qui pouvait être ouvert, elle avait renoncé à trouver le secteur B7#. Il y avait bien un auto-collant « B », mais il lui semblait qu'il y a 5 minutes il se trouvait sur l'interrupteur de droite. Et 5 minutes avant sur celui du haut, comme s'il prenait un _malin_ plaisir à changer de place.

Quant au « 7 », elle avait trouvé le 6, le 8, mais devinez qui manquait…

Et découvrir un signe aussi petit que le # relevait simplement de l'impossible dans ce chaos.

Finalement, c'est Severus Snape qui, contre toute attente, les tira d'affaire. Il s'était approché du groupe bourdonnant et, le regard calme, le geste sûr, avait pointé un bout de papier qui émergeait entre deux rouleaux et avait échappé à l'attention de tous :

« Serait-ce ce que vous cherchez, par hasard ? »

Minerva se retint de lui faire ravaler son sourire ironique et tira d'un coup sec sur la feuille. Qui se déchira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus s'amusait bien. Voilà qu'après avoir enfin trouvé son papelard, Minerva le coinçait définitivement. Il n'avait eu qu'à intervenir au moment propice pour obtenir ce magnifique résultat. Il retourna s'asseoir en se demandant s'il était vraiment le seul à percevoir les ricanements moqueurs du Monstre Photocopieur sous son ronronnement fallacieux.

Il se demanda si quelqu'un, avant que la machine ne soit définitivement hors service (ce qui ne le chagrinerait aucunement), aurait l'idée qu'il ne risquait pas de formuler.

« Et si on appelait le technicomage ? »

Zut. Sinistra.

A l'énoncé de cette proposition, un grognement hostile sortit distinctement des profondeurs de la machine. L'Horreur Verte décolla dans un _Schlup_ retentissant ses ventouses de Vector et rapatria ses tentacules à toute allure, la machine à café frémit aux côtés de Severus et les professeurs se lancèrent des regards interloqués. Chourave finit par formuler la question qui résumait l'angoisse générale :

« Est-on sûr que les modifications magiques effectuées sont sans conséquences sur… hum… le comportement de l'engin ? »

Severus craignait de connaître la réponse.

Sibylle Trelawney, qui était descendue pour voir la malédiction s'abattre sur les reconstituteurs de Vector (elle avait été déçue mais s'était consolée en regardant l'Horreur Verte ventouser le professeur d'arithmancie), annonça d'une voix rauque :

« Papier bloqué en B7#… Avec Saturne qui entre dans la constellation du pingouin, attendez-vous au pire. »

Pour une fois, personne ne rit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

En cette fin de journée, Severus Snape affichait une expression particulièrement satisfaite. Il semblait avoir repris le contrôle sur le cours des événements. Il avait réussi à suffisamment agacer le binôme PW pour que Potter arrive à faire exploser sa potion sans aide ; Longdubat était assez effrayé à ce moment là pour avoir, en sursautant, lâché toute sa boîte de dents d'ornithorynque dans son propre chaudron. La réaction avait été tout à fait intéressante. Le Maître de Potions en avait presque oublié ses velléités d'expériences avec Vector.

Il n'avait pu retenir un ricanement à la pause de midi lorsque Albus leur avait annoncé qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de joindre Cogite Stilbad : ce dernier avait obtenu le lundi précédent la dernière place disponible pour le fameux séminaire sur les pingouins à dents de sabre (qui eût cru que ces bestioles intéressaient tant de gens ? ou peut-être y avait-il une recrudescence subite d'installations de photocopieuses dans le monde sorcier ?)

Severus s'attira comme d'habitude la sympathie de tous en disant que ce jeune homme irait loin, au propre comme au figuré. Minerva surtout avait eu une curieuse crispation des mains, comme un chat qui sort ses griffes.

Ils avaient bien essayé de contacter le technicomage pour, à défaut de l'avoir en personne, obtenir quelques conseils. Mais les organisateurs du séminaire s'étaient montrés intransigeants: l'étude _in vivo_ des bébêtes à grandes quenottes était trop dangereuse pour que l'on songe à distraire un participant qui avait été mis en condition pendant une demi-journée pour affronter les charmants animaux (et survivre en restant à peu près entier). Minerva fulminait.

Finalement, ce fut le professeur de Runes (qui ne supportait plus de voir les élèves recopier de travers les déclinaisons qu'elle leur dictait) qui s'y colla, en utilisant le matériel qu'Oreste Smith réservait aux 5emes années. Severus se demanda à quoi pouvaient bien servir tant de tournevis et surtout comment son collègue d'Etudes Moldues parvenait à éviter les rencontres inopinées 'tournevis tenu par un Gryffondor'/ 'main de Serpentard' (et réciproquement).

La prof de Runes démonta donc avec acharnement le secteur B de la machine (enfin, le secteur où se trouvait le papier), se mit de l'encre jusqu'aux coudes et s'écorcha les mains, pour enfin parvenir à ôter la feuille froissée et déchirée. Et surtout arriver à tout remonter. A priori, elle avait utilisé tout son temps libre du mercredi après-midi : lorsque Severus arriva dans la salle des professeurs à 16h50, elle finissait juste.

Damned. L'horrible engin était à nouveau en parfait état de marche.

La Machine ronronnait toujours. Par réflexe, Severus caressa d'un geste apaisant sa machine à café qui lui répondit d'un faible cliquetis de gobelets.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

**16h55**

Filius Flitwick arriva d'un pas alerte dans l'antre professorale, une bouilloire dans une main et un service à thé dans l'autre. Il alpaga Severus.

« Cher ami ! Venez donc, aujourd'hui j'essaie de vous convertir aux subtils plaisirs du thé. »

Severus se demanda comment. Depuis que la Photocopieuse pompait toute l'énergie de la pièce, il était impossible de lancer le moindre sort dans les parages. En début d'après-midi, il avait même vu avec joie une note de service d'Albus se scratcher aussitôt passé le seuil. Le prof de Sortilèges avait l'habitude, sauf cas de force majeure (comme la veille, où il avait visiblement pris son thé à l'Infirmerie), de préparer et de prendre son thé dans la salle des professeurs. Pour cette délicate cérémonie, Severus acceptait même de lui céder pour un quart d'heure son canapé, qui était près du guéridon où le petit sorcier disposait tout son matériel. Mais cette fois, il n'arriverait pas à faire chauffer l'eau.

Filius Flitwick, semblant lire dans ses pensées, lui lança un regard malicieux.

« Vous allez voir ».

Il s'approcha innocemment de la Photocopieuse et, au moment où le Monstre s'y attendait le moins, déposa brusquement sa bouilloire sur la petite plate-forme à gauche du capot.

Severus le fixa, consterné.

« Non non cher ami, ne me regardez pas ainsi. J'ai demandé à notre cher Vector (allons, ne grimacez pas comme ça) d'effectuer quelques calculs. L'engin dégage vraiment beaucoup de chaleur en consommant tant d'énergie magique (_il jeta un regard en biais à la Plante_) ; grâce aux plans de la machine et aux mesures effectuées, notre collègue d'arithmancie a déterminé par où cette chaleur s'évacuait et à combien elle s'élevait. Croyez-moi : à ce point précis c'est suffisant pour… »

La bouilloire se mit à glouglouter joyeusement.

« Vous voyez ! »

Mais l'Horreur Verte ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille (il y avait sûrement un organe acoustique quelconque dans le tas glauque). Cette bouilloire prenait une partie de **_sa_** chaleur. La plante tendit un tentacule rageur en direction de la Photocopieuse. Qui réagit violemment.

Par la suite, personne ne crut Severus (du moins jusqu'aux événements du lendemain), pas même Flitwick qui était pourtant présent.

Le Maître de Potions vit la Photocopieuse, dans un mouvement de défense, claquer du capot d'un air féroce. La bouilloire se renversa. Et l'eau se répandit dans la machine avec un grésillement. Un hurlement retentit : c'était la prof de Runes qui revenait des cuisines où elle était allée prendre un réconfort chocolaté bien mérité avant de faire ses photocopies **(5)**.

Le professeur de Sortilèges bafouilla des excuses confuses tandis qu'une fumée noirâtre s'élevait de l'appareil. Il marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un faux mouvement qu'il avait dû faire quand la plante avait allongé son tentacule, mais il ne comprenait pas, mais… Il s'interrompit devant l'expression de sa collègue : elle semblait au bord de l'apoplexie (et accessoirement du meurtre).

Severus s'éloigna prudemment : avec sa chance, ça allait encore lui retomber dessus. Minerva entra alors qu'il avait déjà regagné son poste d'observation à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle embrassa la scène d'un coup d'œil : la Machine qui fumait dans un cliquetis alarmant, Flitwick qui se dandinait en lorgnant vers la porte de la Salle, et sa collègue de Runes qui semblait hésiter entre s'effondrer et étrangler le petit sorcier. Elle soupira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus savourait le spectacle. Minerva tentait tant bien que mal de calmer une prof hystérique en mal de photocopies tandis que Filius récupérait discrètement son matériel et s'éclipsait vers la sortie en lui lançant au passage un drôle de regard… malicieux ? Non, pas Flitwick tout de même… Encore que… Il l'avait toujours trouvé un brin retors pour un Serdaigle.

Les dernières diodes de la photocopieuse s'éteignirent et elle cessa tout bruit.

Severus se retourna, plein d'espoir, vers sa tendre pourvoyeuse de caféine.

Elle rayonnait littéralement : ses voyants clignotaient à tout va et le circuit électrique, à nouveau alimenté en énergie magique, produisait un charmant vrombissement. Brusquement, tout s'éteignit, et seul un bouton resta allumé. Severus lut le café proposé, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps sourit vraiment. Il pressa délicatement le bouton qui palpitait d'une douce lumière.

Délicieux bruit du gobelet en plastique frôlant les parois. Merveilleux _Plic plic plic_ du liquide se déversant doucement. Indicible bonheur de porter à ses lèvres l'or noir répandant sa fragrance enivrante.

Avec un plaisir sans nom, Severus savoura sa première gorgée de « _Cappuccino Roméo : mon feu brûlera en toi..._ »

-

**(pour des raisons de décence évidentes, j'arrête le chapitre ici. Nan mais, bande de voyeurs….)**

-

OoOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoO

-

**Et voilà… plus de 4500 mots rien que pour ce chapitre... (mais les suivants seront plus courts)**

**Je vous rassure : le Monstre n'a pas dit son dernier mot ni coincé son dernier papier. Vector va nous arranger tout ça... dès la semaine prochaine.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes : **

**(1)** Chanson des neurones: voir chapitre suivant (le délire a pris plus d'ampleur que la simple note prévue). Et rappel: "Poudlard Pou du Lard est l'hymne poudlarien, chanté après la répartition dans le tome 1.

**(2)** Vous pouvez me remercier: je vous épargne la description.

**(3)** Si tu ne viens pas à La Caf'tière, La Caf'tière viendra à toi ! (ben quoi, allez, un petit effort... Jean Marais qui sautille partout - pardon se meut avec élégance - une épée à la main... Lagardère, quoi)

**(4)** Bon, c'est sans doute exagéré. Je doute que Severus Snape n'ait _qu'un_ objet de ressentiment… Disons que pour le moment, c'est la photocopieuse qui est le principal.

**(5)** Moralité : quand la photocopieuse marche, il faut en profiter immédiatement sous peine de voir s'appliquer la Loi de Murphy (ou : loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum) qui va la rendre indisponible (pour n'importe quelle raison) pour au moins le siècle à venir (avec un peu de chance, sinon c'est le millénaire).


	5. Bonus du chap 4

**Disclaimer :** si quelqu'un, Mme Rowling ou autre, veut reconnaître quelque chose à lui là-dedans, c'est à ses risques et périls.

**Rating :** Ccrouic bzz tsing (_brain no found_, le déliro-mètre a explosé)

Voici donc _**ze bonus**_ : la Chanson des Neurones (sans la chorégraphie).

Profitez : aujourd'hui, vous z'avez un long chapitre **et** un bonus (c'est la 1ere fois, et sans doute la dernière…)

Le pauvre cerveau de Severus a visiblement tiré cela d'une contine et d'Etoâ.â.â.âle des Ne.e.e.eiges, Pays merveille.e.e.e.eux… Je mets l'original à la fin du bonus (c'est bcp moins marrant que dans les Bronzés).

Bon, trêve de bla-bla, accrochez solidement votre cerveau (enfin ce qui a réchappé de la lecture du chapitre 4) et écoutez…

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**La chanson des Neurones Snapiens. **

-

_**(Tous en chœur)**_

Poudlard, Pou du Lard  
Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard  
Pour chanter la chanson du petit Severus  
Bien que ce n'en soit ni la coutume ni l'us.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**(Les ténors seuls)**_

Il était un p'tit Snape  
_(et ron et ron, petit patapon)_  
Il était un p'tit Snape  
Qui gardait ses chaudrons _ron ron_ (bis)

Potter le mit en rage  
_(et ron et ron, petit patapon)_  
Potter le mit en rage  
En faisant sauter un' potion _ron ron_ (bis)

Snape voulant se venger  
_(et ron et ron petit patapon)_  
Snape voulant se venger  
Empoigna ses p'tits flacons _ron ron_ (bis)

En faisant sa mixture  
_(et ron et ron, petit patapon)_  
En faisant sa mixture  
Il rêvait coups et orions _ron ron_ (bis)

Mais de la belladone  
(_et ron et ron, petit patapon_)  
Mais de la belladone  
Il mit plus que d' raison _ron ron_ (bis)

Quand vint le cours suivant  
_(et ron et ron, petit patapon)_  
Quand vint le cours suivant  
Il lança la lotion _ron ron_ (bis)

La manœuvre traîtresse  
_(et ron et ron, petit patapon)_  
La manœuvre traîtresse  
Surprit tous les Gryffons _ron ron_ (bis)

L'excès de belladone  
_(et ron et ron, petit patapon)_  
L'excès de belladone  
Modifia la transformation _ron ron_ (bis)

Et les fiers Rouges et Or  
_(et ron et ron, petit patapon)_  
Et les fiers Rouges et Or  
Se retrouvèrent… cornichons _ron ron_ (bis)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**(Les barytons enchaînent)**_

Dans un coin perdu d'Angleterre  
Un homme en noir nommé Sévère

Touillait ses potions  
Dans le charme de ses cachots  
Près de son Chaudron  
Loin des élèves et du chaos.

Poudlard de mes rêves  
Mon chaudron baveux  
S'est pris dans les pièges  
D'un Sevy talentueux

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**(Tous en chœur)**_

Poudlard de mes rêves  
Pays merveilleux  
Que les Gryffons crèvent  
On sera bien mieux…

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**La V.O. : **

Dans un coin perdu des montagnes  
Un tout petit savoyard

chantait son amour  
dans le charme du soir  
près de sa bergère  
au doux regard

Etoile des neiges  
Mon cœur amoureux  
S'est pris au piège  
De tes grands yeux  
Je te donne en gage   
Cette croix d'argent  
Et de t'aimer toute ma vie j'en fais serment.

Hélas, soupirait la bergère  
Que répondront nos parents  
Comment ferons-nous, nous n'avons pas d'argent  
Pour nous marier dès le printemps.

Etoile des neiges  
Sèche tes beaux yeux  
Le ciel protège   
Les amoureux  
Je pars en voyage  
Pour qu'à mon retour  
A tout jamais plus rien n'empêche notre amour.

Et quand les beaux jours refleurirent  
Il s'en revint au hameau  
Et sa fiancée l'attendait tout là-haut  
Parmi les clochettes des troupeaux

Etoile des neiges  
des garcons d'honneurs  
vont en cortège  
portant des fleurs  
et par un mariage  
finie notre histoire  
de la bergère et de son petit savoyard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Il serait intéressant pour la science de voir maintenant l'état de mon cerveau je suppose. Hum, si on le trouve - bô ; remarquez : y z'en ont trouvé un à Vector (mal placé il est vrai, mais un cerveau quand même), alors pourquoi pas moi, hein ?**


	6. Dans mon pays, 'y a des cactus

Hum hum hm brhum. Hum.

**_ils vont me tuer ils vont me tuer ils vont me tuer_**

Euh… Youhou ? Tout le monde va bien ?

_**ils vont me tuer** _

Ben, j'ai comme qui dirait un petit petit peu de retard... Je m'en excuse fort humblement (tête basse et regard de cocker éploré).

Avant de commencer, quelques réflexions pour ceux qui ont l'écume aux lèvres et envie de m'envoyer un Bagage (soit : un monstrueux coffre sur pattes qui mange tout ce qui bouge, surtout si c'est plus gros que lui) ou un pingouin à grandes quenottes pour m'apprendre à les faire attendre comme ça.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Logique :** un auteur mort n'écrit pas.

La réciproque est fausse : un auteur qui n'écrit pas n'est pas nécessairement un auteur mort (soit : que personne ne se sente obligé de trucider un tel auteur par simple amour de la logique).

Corollaire : un auteur mutilé écrit peu ou pas. Si si si. (enfin en ce qui me concerne du moins)

**Rime : **

Assassiner le Mirliton

Serait plutôt de mauvais ton.

**Zoologie :** Ce serait une très mauvaise idée de jeter l'auteur dans la fosse aux pingouins à dents de sabre :

- les pauv' bêtes feraient une indigestion (pitié pour les pingouins !)

- voir plus haut le § 'Logique' et corollaire (pitié pour l'auteur !)

**Acrostiche :**

**M**auvaise journée pour l'auteur fanfictionneur :

**I**naccesibles aux excuses comme à ses pleurs,

**R**ancuniers pour un tel retard mal justifié,

**L**es lecteurs parmi les pingouins vont la jeter.

**I**llico la scribouillarde pond un chapitre.

**T**ant et si bien que, la voyant faire le pitre,

**O**ubliant les pingouins affamés, les lecteurs

**N**e crient plus vengeance, mais ils rient de bon cœur.

C'est-y pas mignon... vous voudriez pas faire pareil ?... Hum ?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Qqes circonstance extérieures (bon j'avoue, aussi qqes lectures prenantes), un détour de plus vers Pratchett (et oui, j'ai commis un autre OS, sur le Bagage. _Qui_ a dit qu'il devrait y avoir des lois contre ça ?) et une pitite panne d'inspiration plus tard, voici donc le chapitre 5. Encore désolééee...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Rappel du chapitre précédent** (il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, mais bon Galataë si ça fait vraiment 150 ans que tu attends ) :

Mercredi.

Les neurones de Severus, après s'être pris pour Fred Astaire, ont repris le contrôle après obtention de leur caféine grâce à la résurrection inespérée de la machine à café. Par une ruse indigne d'un Serdaigle, Filius a mis K.O. la Photocopieuse déjà endommagée par Minerva (avec un coup de pouce psychologique de Snape) sans toutefois parvenir à convertir Severus au thé. La machine à café, retrouvant toute sa fougue, s'est alors empressée de faire de torrides mamours à son Sevy chéri.

Cogite Stilbad, technicomage à l'instinct de survie développé, est dans l'incapacité de réparer la photocopieuse : subodorant qu'on allait faire appel à lui, il a préféré rejoindre Oreste Smith chez les pingouins anthropophages de Patagonie. Ca a bien fait marrer Severus, d'autant plus que Minerva était furax.

Vector, qui semble contre toute attente doté d'un cerveau, a plus ou moins appris la prudence : il préfère se laisser boulotter lentement par la Plante plutôt que d'approcher Severus. Ce qui donne à notre très rationnel Potion Master d'intéressantes idées d'expériences (Vector pourrait-il se convertir en passe-muraille s'il rencontrait un Snape dans un couloir trop étroit ?)

La salle des Profs a été témoin d'un spectacle sur lequel je ne reviendrai pas, vu les traumatismes qu'il a provoqués. Souvenez-vous simplement qu'il s'est soldé par la mort d'une p'tite tasse, d'une cafetière et la perte scandaleuse d'un litre de café.

Le chapitre s'achevait sur les retrouvailles de Severus et de la Machine à Café ; la suite était censurée pour que la fic reste accessible aux moins de 18 ans.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Avertissement :** comme d'habitude : au revoir Dame Raison, bienvenue Sire Délire...

**Disclaimer :** il reste tout de même des choses à Rowling là-dedans. Et aussi au grand, à l'immense, incomparablement génial Franquin.

Ah, et 'l'Homme en Noir' : c'est à Stephen King.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

**Chapitre 5.**

**Dans mon pays, 'y a des cactus...**

-

_Cela ne manque pas de piquants._

-

_Ni de mordant, en fait._

-

_La Sagesse du Hérisson._

-.-.-.-

-

**Jeudi. 6h55**

………………………………………………………….

_Albus dansait un tango avec Ombrage ; il la regardait d'un air... gourmand ? Elle avait l'air flattée, enfin jusqu'à sa transformation en bonbon. Au citron. Géant.  
_

_Albus sortit de sa poche une fourchette, la piqua dans le bonbon et regarda Severus : _

_« Il faut savoir mettre un peu de piquant dans sa vie. »_

_Puis il sourit et enfourna le bonbon dans une bouche gigantesque, tandis que Fumsek se changeait en sucre d'orge._

………………………………………………………….

Severus poussa un hurlement. Se réveilla en sursaut. Et, dans un impeccable réflexe pavlovien, abattit son poing vers un réveil qui (pour une fois) ne lui avait rien fait. Puis, après que ses neurones eurent établi suffisamment de connexions, un nouveau hurlement retentit. Le second en moins de 10 secondes : la journée s'annonçait plutôt mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Avant d'être dérangé, il dormait paisiblement dans sa cage, avec ses petits rêves de petit être aux ambitions modestes. L'Homme en Noir le traitait bien ; il n'oubliait jamais de lui fournir sa ration quotidienne d'insectes. L'autre jour il lui avait même apporté, délicate attention, tout un bol de cafards broyés.

Mais l'Homme-aux-yeux-de-verre-et-à-la-barbe-blanche, c'était autre chose. Il le connaissait à peine. Et en plus il avait un ricanement inquiétant. Le petit animal, qui pourtant écoutait sans broncher des chaudrons exploser à longueur de journée, prit peur. Et ses pattes à son cou. Mais ces dernières étaient fort courtes, donc qu'elles se prennent à son cou ou ailleurs ne changerait rien. L'Autre l'attrapa. Pour l'emmener dans une pièce inconnue, remplie de **Rrronflflbblblbleuleuh** et de **Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac**. Il l'y déposa puis sortit en emportant le Tic-Tac. Le hérisson terrorisé resta seul avec le sommeil musical de Severus Snape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Severus ramena à lui sa main gauche transpercée d'un hérisson qui, pour ne rien arranger, gigotait comme un poulet promis à la rôtissoire (ou un Potter saucissonné devant Voldemort). Quissifrott **(1)** . **_SON_** hérisson, qu'il chouchoutait plus que de raison **(2)** – avec tout de même un objectif non désintéressé : ses piquants tout juste coupés rendaient certaines potions bien plus efficaces. Notamment quelques poisons aux effets secondaires intéressants. D'ailleurs, s'il découvrait qui lui avait joué ce tour...

Enfin, première urgence : libérer sa main (son âme de Potion Master gémissait en regardant l'infortuné Instrument de son Art sanguinolant) et l'animal qui, ayant reconnu l'Homme en Noir, espérait que sa mort ne serait pas trop douloureuse **(3)**. Severus tira d'un coup sec, et vacilla : ses quelques milliards de neurones venaient de crier AÏE en même temps.

Quissifrott fila sous le premier meuble venu plus rapidement qu'un Ron coursé par une acromentule à jeun. Severus s'en désintéressa pour s'occuper de sa main. 5 sortilèges, une potion régénérante et un bandage plus tard, il fit venir à lui le hérisson d'un Accio et le soupesa. Non, a priori l'animal n'avait pas avalé le réveil. Et de toutes façons il aurait eu du mal à atteindre seul la poignée de la porte. La thèse du complot se confirmait donc, restait à trouver le coupable. C'était forcément quelqu'un qui savait qu'il avait un peu de mal au réveil le matin : donc n'importe qui parmi les profs. Et surtout quelqu'un d'assez fou pour oser rentrer dans ses appartements _et_ sa chambre. Il constata avec regret qu'aucun membre du trio PWG n'entrait dans ces catégories. Par contre, il n'y avait qu'une personne dans tout le collège qui corresponde au profil.

Severus nettoya machinalement la boule de piquants tremblante et l'amena avec lui dans son bureau. Il sortit d'un tiroir son calendrier, celui que tenait scrupuleusement tout le personnel de Poudlard. On était le 5. Normalement, la livraison de bonbons était le 9 : Albus devait avoir épuisé sa réserve et entrer dans sa phase de manque. Si son idée de photocopieuse n'était qu'un symptôme précurseur, ils pouvaient s'attendre au pire d'ici dimanche. Il jeta un regard compatissant à son hérisson toujours en boule et au bord de l'infarctus. Pauvre bête : dans certaines circonstances, la vue de Dumbledore pouvait être particulièrement traumatisante.

Laissant derrière lui ses cachots et leur rassurante pénombre (même si un lemon addict y avait fait une intrusion pendant la nuit), l'espion de lOrdre du Phénix entama une prudente progression en direction de la salle des Profs (et du coup de la Machine à Café).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Au fond d'un chaudron, un réveil égrena un dernier Tic Tac avant de lancer son habituel cri du kamikaze : TIBIDIBIDIP. Il crissa ensuite des engrenages, anticipant sa traditionnelle et quotidienne mise à mort par écrasement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'en revenait pas d'être encore entier. A tout hasard, il essaya un autre TIBIDIBIDIP strident. Rien. Et le son amplifié par le chaudron lui plaisait beaucoup.

A quoi devait-il un tel sursis ? Il l'ignorait, mais comme disait le proverbe : quand le Snape n'est pas là, les Gryffys dansent. Il entreprit donc gaiement de tintinnabuler de la plus exaspérante façon._Tintinnabulo ergo sum._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Severus se glissait comme une ombre de mur en mur, attentif au moindre bruit. Ses neurones avaient accepté la trêve sans discuter : avec un Dumbledore en manque de citron qui rôdait, c'était une question de survie. Il regrettait presque d'avoir emporté son hérisson : avoir une main blessée et l'autre occupée n'était pas l'idéal pour parer une éventuelle attaque. Mais c'était du simple bon sens : il ne tenait pas à retrouver une boule de piquants au fond de son lit. Ou de sa baignoire (Albus avait un sens de l'humour très très particulier). Au moins, là il savait où était Quissifrott.

Un bruit de pas assurés se fit entendre sur la gauche. Il se plaqua derrière une statue, tandis que les portraits eux-mêmes se figeaient dans leur cadre. Retenant son souffle, il attendit. Il sentit Quissifrott se raidir. Albus passa sans les voir ; il chantonnait doucement : « Pique pique et aspartam, Am, Stram, Gram ».

Ouille. Severus se souvenait de la dernière fois où le Directeur en manque avait essayé un substitut de sucre. Minerva elle-même ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Une fois le danger passé, il abandonna précautions et dignité pour courir dans la Salle des Profs : Albus n'y entrait presque jamais. Il y avait là-bas une plante anthropophage et une photocopieuse qui, il en était persuadé, ne valait guère mieux avant de tomber en panne, mais au moins il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Alors qu'avec Albus... serrant le hérisson contre sa poitrine, il accéléra sa course.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Le refuge professoral était inhabituellement animé. Et accessoirement, il était devenu une annexe de l'Infirmerie. Severus jeta un regard rapide à ses collègues pour situer les bandages. Minerva : le pied gauche. Filius : la tête (vu sa taille, c'était souvent cette partie de son anatomie qui subissait en cas de coup dur). Sinistra : visiblement tout le bras droit. Chourave… rien d'apparent, mais elle se déplaçait avec d'excessives précautions. Et répondit sèchement lorsque Flitwick proposa galamment de lui céder son siège.

Personne ne posa de question au nouvel arrivant. C'était la règle tacite en de telles circonstances : lorsque les neurones d'Albus s'agitaient, il en sortait des idées suffisamment humiliantes pour que ses victimes ne souhaitent pas les évoquer en public. Ni même en privé, d'ailleurs.

La prof de Runes Anciennes (seulement un petit pansement sur la main gauche ; il y avait des chouchous dans cette école...) semblait légèrement hystérique.

« Pensez donc, même les tableaux. C'est affreux ce qu'il a fait aux hippopotames du troisième étage avec le héron du... »

Severus, pour la santé (déjà fragile et chancelante) de ses neurones, préféra ne pas écouter la suite et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Cette dernière lui adressa un doux clignement de voyants avant de lui proposer un «_Café du Bengale : de la douceur avant toute chose_» **(4)** . Il remercia sa douce pourvoyeuse d'un tapotement distrait près du réservoir à gobelets et observa les occupants de la salle : le principal danger rôdait dehors, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant oublier les monstres qui hantaient ces lieux.

Le Monstre Vert était particulièrement discret : il avait visiblement compris que les épines n'étaient pas franchement au goût du jour. Même si sa dentition était plus développée que son réseau épineux, il restait prudent et se faisait oublier. Personne ne s'en plaignait.

Le Monstre Photocopial était hors jeu ; Severus espérait que c'était définitif. Il n'était plus maintenant qu'un tas idiot de plastique, métal et encre bourré de papier.

Quant au Monstre de Stupidité... Vector semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Aïe. Un Vector en pleine possession de ses moyens, d'allumettes et des ingrédients adéquats était tout à fait capable de déclencher l'Apocalypse (sans besoin de joujoux nucléaires superflus) ou quelque autre désagrément. Et même sans les bons ingrédients. Il était de taille à improviser un cataclysme avec un pichet de jus de citrouille : un talent rare, que Londubat lui-même n'égalait pas.

Monsieur Catastrophe se dirigeait d'un air pensif vers la Photocopieuse.

Aïe aïe aïe.

Severus tenta de se raisonner : malgré toute son incompétence, il était peu probable que l'autre arrive à aggraver la situation. Il fut distrait de ses réjouissantes pensées par les marmonnements de Sybille Trelowney.

Madame Cinq-yeux-en-comptant-mes-lunettes paraissait, phénomène exceptionnel, perplexe. Severus s'approcha doucement.

« Pourtant, c'était le Grand Pingouin Mordeur qu'annonçait Saturne. »

Le Maître de Potions ne se priva pas de répondre.

« Allons allons Sybille, ne vous frappez pas. Morsures, piqûres : vous aviez la bonne rime. »

Trelawney leva un quintuple regard furieux vers lui :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes prédictions, Snape. Tout vient à point. Je dirais même : **_à pic_** », ajouta-t-elle avec un regard perfide vers la main bandée. Que Severus se retint de lui envoyer dans la figure : il ne tenait pas à rouvrir la plaie.

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte en soupirant : Directeur dément ou pas, il lui fallait retourner dans ses cachots pour voir ses élèves gâcher ses ingrédients et martyriser des chaudrons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Il parvint sans encombre devant la salle de cours, après avoir traversé (avec une prudence infinie) un château étrangement inanimé : il n'avait vu aucun fantôme ; quant aux tableaux... Les personnages avaient en général trouvé refuge dans un élément du décor. Puits, armoire, arbre (il avait vu une perruque trembler derrière un chêne). Certains étaient moins bien lotis que d'autres ; il préféra ne pas s'attarder en passant devant « Carotte Greenwood, ministre, visitant la campagne moldue » : le sorcier posait habituellement devant un tas de compost.

Les élèves attendaient nerveusement son arrivée. C'était rassurant : un peu de stabilité dans ce collège de fous. Il ouvrit la porte et les regarda entrer d'un air méprisant (manœuvre d'intimidation sans subtilité mais efficace) avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la salle avec son hérisson. Pour trouver ses 2emes années Poufsouffle/ Serdaigle bouches bées devant le chaudron posé dans son bureau. Un chaudron... musical.

**Tibidibidip ! Trilililili ! Turluruluru ! Tidididip ! Dri.i.i.i.i.i.i.ing !**

Le réveil surexcité s'en donnait à cœur-joie ; il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant et expérimentait toute une nouvelle gamme de sonneries. Il poursuivit :

**Tididididi, tididididi _SCRATH_ (5)**

Severus Snape venait d'abattre un pilon sur le sonneur enthousiaste. Quissifrott sursauta, se demandant s'il serait le prochain à passer à la casserole – enfin, au chaudron.

Severus pilonnait rageusement le réveil offert par Albus **(6)** et enchanté pour, horreur, se régénérer chaque soir. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'inscription gravée sur le boîtier par son cher Directeur devint totalement illisible. Il était hors de question que ses élèves voient ça (« Snapiens durmiens nunquam titillandum »).

Lorsqu'il eut fini de pulvériser méthodiquement l'instrument de torture matinale, il se tourna face à la classe. Trente fous-rires menaçaient d'exploser comme une potion de Londubat. Une allusion glaciale à des chaudrons beaucoup plus grands, des pilons plus lourds et d'anciens règlements de l'école qui autorisaient des 'pertes humaines' en cours de Potions rafraîchit l'atmosphère. Quissifrott, qui avait pointé son museau hors de ses piquants, constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à connaître le caractère de l'Homme en Noir.

Le cours commença, la menace d'un pilon suspendue au-dessus des élèves comme une épée de Damoclès, dans un silence à peine troublé par le cliquetis des griffes d'un hérisson qui explorait la table de travail du Maître de Potions en fourrant son museau dans toutes les éprouvettes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

**13h30**

Snape arriva passablement énervé en Salle des Professeurs. Ce matin-là, 2 chaudrons avaient rejoint la longue liste des martyrs sacrifiés à la cause pédagogique, et Quissifrott n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer. Visiblement, il avait reniflé l'éprouvette qu'il ne fallait pas. Le Ténébreux Potions Master soupçonnait que circuler dans les couloirs avec un hérisson lâchant de pitoyables **_Attchhii.i.i.!_ **n'était pas très bon pour son image de Terreur des Cachots. Il avait pensé un moment le glisser dans sa poche, mais à la réflexion il s'était dit qu'une poche éternuante et gigotante, ce n'était pas mieux.

Bref : un bon café s'imposait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Tout d'abord ce fut le silence soudain quand il entra. Et les regards qui se détournaient de lui.

Puis le sourire férocement réjoui de Sybille.

Enfin l'air arrogant de Vector.

Severus se dit que s'il devait y avoir catastrophe, il voulait au moins pouvoir mourir un gobelet de café à la main. Il ignora donc tous ces symptômes annonciateurs d'une crise imminente pour se diriger vers la machine à café.

Qui était éteinte.

_(l'auteur renonce à décrire la réaction des neurones snapiens)_

Snape se retourna lentement. Et croisa le regard supérieur du Monstre n°3 (catégorie 'j'ai pas de cerveau abattez-moi'). Minerva s'interposa avant que Vector ne soit irrémédiablement métamorphosé en cadavre.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire, Severus, soyez-en sûr. »

Question nécessité, Severus était surtout convaincu de celle de tuer Vector.

La Directrice-Adjointe reprit, en jetant un regard à la Photocopieuse qui ronronnait à nouveau :

« J'ai trouvé dans le bureau d'Albus quelques parchemins avec la recette de ses bonbons. Impossible de les dupliquer à cause de ses fichus sorts, impossible aussi de les garder trop longtemps pour les recopier : il finirait par s'en apercevoir. Nous avons _vraiment_ besoin de cette machine pour reproduire les papiers si nous voulons survivre jusqu'à dimanche **(7)**. Il faut accepter de laisser un petit moment la machine à café... _(elle fit une pause, choisissant soigneusement ses mots)_ en sommeil. »

Vector se tourna avec une expression très satisfaite vers Minerva.

« Finalement, vous aviez raison, ma chère : il est parfois utile de lire les modes d'emploi. J'ai pu réparer l'engin sans problèmes ; il a simplement fallu jeter quelques sorts et hop ! c'était fini.»

Le sourire dément de Severus annonçait qu'effectivement, c'était fini. Pour Vector. Malgré Minerva, malgré sa main blessée, il brandit sa baguette et

_**Attchhii !**_

sursauta. Quissifrott venait involontairement de sauver le bipède décervelé qui se prétendait professeur d'Arithmancie. **(8)**

L'éternuement sembla tirer Severus d'un mauvais rêve. Ou plutôt l'y ramener. Il était dans un monde sans café, cerné de Monstres tous plus haïssables les uns que les autres, et il avait sous sa responsabilité un petit hérisson qui avait la goutte au museau et les yeux larmoyants.

Minerva le prit gentiment par le bras pour le conduire jusqu'à un fauteuil.

« C'est l'affaire d'1/4 d'heure au plus : nous vérifions que la photocopieuse marche, je vais prendre les papiers dans le bureau d'Albus et le tour est joué. Filius a déjà son thé de prêt pour arrêter la machine ensuite.»

Le petit sorcier, théière en main, lui lança un clin d'œil qui lui fit tomber son bandage sur les yeux.

Severus ne réagit pas. Il valait peut-être mieux.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Vector jubilait. Il s'approcha de la photocopieuse et plaça une feuille sur la vitre. Fermeture du capot, nombre de copies, bouton vert, eett...

**_Flash Flash..._**

« C'est bon Minerva ça marche. »

**_...Flash flash flash... _Clic... ... ... (9)**

C'est pas vrai. Mais c'est pas vrai.

« Ah oui Vector, effectivement. Ca marche. Comme tout ce que vous voulez faire marcher. »

L'interpellé était furieux. Impossible qu'elle tombe en panne : il avait jeté les sortilèges adéquats pour éviter les blocages de papier et autres âneries. De rage, il lança quelques sorts supplémentaires. Rien. Il ouvrit la machine sur le côté : rien de visible. Il commença alors à la secouer, sans tenir compte du grondement sourd qui s'élevait lentement des profondeurs métalliques de la Photocopieuse. Puis, de rage, il lui colla un bon coup de pied. Enfin, ouvrit le capot pour récupérer sa feuille. Et poussa un hurlement _(oui, il sont très en voix, mes personnages, dans ce chapitre...)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Severus, le regard atone, fixait Vector s'énervant contre la Photocopieuse. Puis renonçant. Puis...

Severus sourit : finalement, il y avait une justice en ce monde. Petite, mais quand même.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Vector avait fait un bond en arrière.

« ELLE M'A MORDU ! CETTE SALOPERIE M'A MORDU ! »

Minerva eut l'air choquée.

« Ce n'est pas une raison, surveillez votre langage ! »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Mordu, oui. Et salement, encore : quelques sorts avec une potion régénérante n'y suffiraient pas. Severus se sentait tout ragaillardi. Il n'en attendait pas moins du Monstre.

Tous ceux qui entouraient l'engin reculèrent précipitamment : quand les objets se mettaient à mordre, ce n'était en général pas très bon signe.

La Photocopieuse grognait maintenant franchement. Et cela tenait moins du RRrr de roquet canidé que du grondement annonciateur d'un séisme apocalyptique. Pas étonnant : Vector était tout à fait capable de provoquer la fin du monde rien qu'en appuyant sur le mauvais bouton.

Même s'ils n'en étaient pas encore là, la situation n'était pas brillante. Pas de recette pour les bonbons, pas de machine à café, et une Photocopieuse que des sortilèges lancés au hasard (personne n'avait cru une seconde que Vector avait _vraiment_ lu le mode d'emploi) avaient rendue visiblement dangereuse. Déjà qu'elle avait un petit air insidieusement sadique avant, ça promettait.

Ils se mirent rapidement d'accord : hors de question de laisser un tel engin sans surveillance tant qu'ils ne seraient pas fixés sur l'étendue exacte de ses capacités. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, il pouvait tout aussi bien lui pousser des pattes **(10)** , et ils se retrouveraient avec un Albus en manque ET une Photocopieuse carnivore se baladant dans les couloirs. Point trop n'en faut.

Severus se proposa immédiatement pour le premier tour de garde. Filius viendrait le relever pour le dîner, Minerva et Sinistra (habituées l'une aux félines promenades nocturnes, l'autre au travail de nuit) se relaierait jusqu'au matin, et Chourave servirait éventuellement de suppléante. Lorsque Vector demanda à participer, Minerva lui répondit qu'en matière de participation il en avait assez fait comme ça, merci bien.

Severus s'assit à une distance prudente de la Chose. Elle s'était tue ; seuls quelques grondements lui échappaient parfois. Le Maître de Potions posa à terre son hérisson : autant qu'il se dégourdisse les pattes.

Quissifrott se dirigea d'abord vers la Plante. Severus allait se lever en catastrophe pour le récupérer mais l'animal recula de lui-même. Puis il trottina un petit moment dans la pièce, observant avec curiosité un flacon d'encre rouge, une copie froissée qui serait chouette pour faire un petit nid, le tout sur fond d'éternuements. Severus se dit que dès le retour de Flitwick, il s'occuperait de ce problème.

Quissifrott finit par se tourner vers la Photocopieuse. Il fit trois petits pas dans sa direction. Une pause. Et il partit ventre à terre se réfugier dans les robes de Severus. Visiblement, il considérait ce dernier comme moins dangereux que le Monstre.

Severus Snape se pencha pour récupérer le hérisson empêtré dans le tissu noir ; il ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté ou vexé.

-

OoOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoO

-

**Voilà voilà voilà.**

**Chuis pardonnée ? **

Le hérisson n'était pas du tout (mais alors vraiment pas) prévu au début, mais c'est les passages le concernant que je me suis le plus amusée à écrire. Il a volé la vedette à la Plante et aux neurones...

Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles d'Oreste Smith, mais il y a déjà un tel bazar dans ce chapitre (il est bien joli, le hérisson, mais il m'a fichu la pagaille) qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour lui. On devrait avoir de ses nouvelles prochainement. Ses pingouins vont bien, lui un peu moins. Mais toujours mieux que les poudlariens.

Bon, autant vous le dire : pas de papattes pour la Photocopieuse. Albus dans les couloirs, c'est déjà suffisamment difficile à gérer. Mais elle garde quelques vacheries dans le tiroir à papier : ça ne fait que commencer.

Chapitre 6 : humn je crois que vous préférez ne pas savoir. Non, vraiment. Pas d'annonce. Si ce n'est qu'il devrait arriver la semaine prochaine, jeudi sans doute (et j'essaierai de ne pas être en retard AÏEUH ! bon bon d'accord je ne serai pas en retard...)

(Et vous savez quoi ? On a franchi les 20000 mots ! moi qui ne pensais pas arriver à 10000...)

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

**Notes**

**(1)** Il sort tout droit du Gaston Lagaffe de Franquin : c'est le hérisson qui fait son nid avec les précieux contrats de Mesmaeker. Ca me fait penser que la Plante me semble aussi tirée de là... Si je me souviens bien, Gaston amène à la rédaction un machin piquant particulièrement agressif, résultat d'une greffe lagaffienne entre un cactus et du chèvrefeuille.

**(2) **En fait, il semblerait que le professeur Snape soit un individu accessible à la sociabilité, à l'affection, et même au câlinage, dès qu'il n'est pas question d'êtres humains (voir ses relations avec les canapés et les machines à café entre autres). Pour information : Quissifrott subit un traitement spécial de renforcement des piquants. Ce qui explique qu'il ne soit pas aussi écrabouillé qu'un réveil des cachots, juste un peu désorienté et paniqué.

**(3) **De sa cage, il entendait parfaitement ce qui se passait en cours de potions : il connaissait donc quelque peu le caractère de son pourvoyeur d'insectes. Il le savait capable de broyer plus que des cafards séchés.

**(4)** Rappel : les roses du Bengale n'ont pas d'épines (ni de parfum). C'est un peu comme un dragon sans feu (ou un Gryffondor avec un cerveau, dixit Master Snape) : c'est inhabituel et presque inoffensif. Et très rare aussi (pour ce qui est de la présence de neurones dans un crâne de Gryffondor : d'après Severus, ce n'est pas rare, c'est impossible).

**(5)** Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu : c'était le début de la Marche Turque. C'est Mozart qu'on vient d'assassiner...

**(6)** Ce jour-là, Severus, mal réveillé, avait malencontreusement expédié au feu tout un sachet de bonbons au citron au feu en renversant un guéridon dans le bureau d'Albus. Il y a vraiment des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché.

**(7)** Elle rêve un peu, Minerva. Les bonbons d'Albus ne se fabriquent pas comme ça (sinon Bubus en ferait lui-même en cas de manque). Vu le caractère des bonbons en question et leur solide instinct de conservation, cela demande l'intervention de spécialistes. S'improviser confisier dans ces conditions peut se révéler mortel. Si vous ne comprenez pas : note (7) du GAMMA.

**(8)** Finalement, ce n'était pas un cerveau qu'ils avaient trouvé lors de la reconstitution vectorienne. Ou alors ils l'ont mal remonté.

**(9)** Ne jamais, jamais, jamais dire devant une photocopieuse (magique ou pas) : « ça marche ». Sauf si vous tenez (pour de perverses raisons que je ne veux pas connaître) à la voir en panne dans la minute qui suit.

**(10)** J'avais oublié dans le disclaimer : Pratchett, bien sûr...


	7. Ils ne mouraient pas tous

**Disclaimer :** un peu de Rowling (si si, cherchez bien, il en reste), toujours une phrase labélisée 'Stephen King', Quissifrott est toujours une création originale de Franquin, j'ai recyclé deux objets de Facétieux Bagage, et le reste, ma foi, si quelqu'un reconnaît quelque chose à lui dans ce délire, je lui conseille vivement d'aller consulter un psychiatre.

**Avertissement :** si vous trouvez l'état de mes neurones vraiment déplorable, allez vous plaindre à Benebu. Ces derniers temps, elle a grandement contribué à leur déchéance.

**Avertissement bis **: âmes sensibles et hortiphiles, préparez-vous et sortez vos mouchoirs.

**Retard **: il y a 3 jours que je pédale dans la semoule pour la suite (tel un Quissifrott devant Albus) ; je publie donc en supposant que vous préférez un chapitre incomplet (il s'arrête à 8h30 du matin, un peu court...) plutôt qu'un gros retard. Le chapitre suivant reprendra les aventures de notre hérisson et de son Maître l'après-midi du même jour.

**Bonne chance **: à tous ceux qui passent le bac. Ou qui finissent des partiels. Ou un mémoire  Ou... qui ont besoin de chance en général (chuis généreuse, hein ?)

-

OoOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoO

-

**Chapitre 6.**

**Ils ne mouraient pas tous, mais tous étaient frappés.**

-

_Le cauchemar de Darwin _

-

_Ce ne sont pas toujours les meilleurs qui partent _

-

-.-.-.-.-

-

**Vendredi matin.**

L'Homme en Noir fuyait. Le Réveil le poursuivait. Le hérisson avait 10 bonnes longueurs d'avance sur le peloton anthropo – mécanique.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus Snape s'essoufflait. Courir. Toujours courir, ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Ne pas penser à ce qui se rapprochait peu à peu derrière : 10 mètres cubes de métal furieux et de rancune accumulée (1 ½ an d'écrabouillage quotidien, ça finit par agacer), sans compter le bras qui avait surgi sur le côté et brandissait un énorme pilon.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la situation. Ca lui échappait pour l'instant, mais il allait trouver. Ah, oui : Quissifrott. Comment le petit hérisson pouvait-il courir suffisamment vite pour le devancer ? La question à peine formulée, la réponse lui apparut, évidente, mathématique : l'animal avait deux fois plus de jambes (enfin de pattes en l'occurrence) que lui. Il était donc normal qu'il aille deux fois plus vite.

Ah, la supériorité du cerveau humain...

Il lui semblait qu'il restait un autre petit problème. Un détail incongru. Mais quoi ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Quissifrott pédalait de toute la vitesse de ses petites pattes. C'était un cauchemar particulièrement stupide : se faire courser par un réveil géant... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fuir. Même dans les rêves, l'instinct de survie est le plus fort. Enfin, au moins il avait conscience qu'à un moment ou à un autre il allait finir par se réveiller. Quelque part, c'était rassurant. En attendant, courir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**TIBIDIBIDIP**

Un œil brun s'ouvre.

**TIBIDIBIDIP**

Deux yeux bruns, un regard noir qui fixe l'obscurité. Léger soupir.

**TIBIDIBIDIP**

Sourcils froncés. Humf. Visiblement, il allait falloir employer les grands moyens. Un premier coup. Rien.

**TIBIDIBIDIP**

Deuxième coup. Rien.

Troisième coup. Rien.

**TIBIDIBIDIP**

Booon... Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

**_GNAP !_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus courait toujours et ne cherchait plus le fameux petit détail qui le chiffonnait : le gros gros gros détail qui le poursuivait ne se contenterait pas de le froisser, non. Il semblait plutôt en faveur de la pulvérisation pure et simple. Severus avait l'intime conviction que si ce réveil essayait de lui faire la peau, Albus était dans le coup. Dans ces cas-là, il y avait forcément un Albus derrière l'affaire. En général son réveil sonnait (ce qui n'était déjà pas formidable), mais sans démonstration excessive d'intentions homicides.

**TIBIDIBIDIP**

Severus n'en pouvait plus : voilà que l'Horreur se mettait EN PLUS à sonner. Il allait craquer.

Et Quissifrott avait maintenant tellement d'avance qu'il ne le voyait même plus.

**TIBIDIBIDIP**

Severus trébucha et tomba, vaincu. Le Réveil serait sur lui d'un tic-tac à l'autre.

**TIBIDIBIDIP**

Il sentit une curieuse sensation humide sur son index droit. Il regarda machinalement : non, pas de sang.

**TIBIDIBIDIP**

Il leva les yeux : le Réveil le dominait, un sourire mauvais aux aiguilles (il affichait un sardonique 10h10).

Nouvelle impression mouillée sur l'index. Deux fois.

**TIBIDIBIDIP **

Le Réveil leva son pilon, l'air extasié (11h05) et...

**_GNAP !_ AÏYEUH !**

Severus se réveilla en sursaut : ça a les dents pointues, un hérisson.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Le Maître des Cachots se dressa sur son séant, les yeux papillonnants. Il regarda le hérisson qui sonnait et le réveil qui le fixait avec insistance. Enfin l'inverse. Ou le contraire. Bref, il laissa ses neurones se débrouiller avec la syntaxe et appuya d'une main prudente sur le bouton du machin qui tibidibipait (celui qui n'avait pas de piquants).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Quissifrott s'amusait comme un petit fou. C'était la première fois qu'il passait la nuit dans le terrier de l'Homme en Noir. Il avait commencé par froisser quelques feuilles barbouillées de rouge (beaucoup) et de noir (un peu) pour se faire un nid dans le lit de son Maître ; puis il avait farfouillé un bon moment dans un oreiller sous lequel il avait trouvé quelques objets intéressants **(1)** (_ne lisez pas la note si vous voulez garder relativement intacte l'image d'un ténébreux et terrifiant Potions Master_), mâchouillé avec délice un bout de chemise de nuit noire et il s'était offert avant de s'endormir un petit digestif avec l'araignée qui tentait de tisser une toile entre un Mur et un Nez.

Et voilà qu'à peine réveillé il se sentait des Responsabilités : il avait sauvé l'Homme en Noir de l'arachnide, et maintenant il le tirait des griffes (des rouages) du Réveil. A coups de truffe humide puis de dents. Il était très satisfait de lui, et fut au Paradis des Hérissons quand l'Homme en Noir lui gratouilla délicatement le menton.

(Au même instant, une partie du cerveau de Severus se demandait pourquoi il faisait des papouilles à son réveil. L'autre partie, désespérée, avait jeté l'éponge, l'eau du bain, le bébé et le canard en plastique avec pour faire une partie de belote en attendant le café ou tout autre substitut acceptable.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Filius Flitwick bailla et soupira. La journée ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos, surtout qu'il était maintenant privé de thé. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter : sa théière était venue à bout de l'engin infernal une première fois mercredi, mais sa seconde tentative la veille avait pitoyablement échoué. Il frissonnait encore en se remémorant le claquement du capot sur sa chère théière, le bruit du métal froissé et le rot sonore de la Photocopieuse qui avait recraché la poignée en plastique et le sachet de thé.

L'ambiance était morose ce matin : Minerva et Sinistra manquaient visiblement de sommeil, Vector boudait dans un coin et Chourave s'inquiétait pour sa Plante en pleine dépression (en tout cas, elle avait perdu l'appétit : voilà plus de 24 heures qu'elle n'avait tenté de manger personne).

Quant à Severus... l'état du Maître de Potions était quelque peu alarmant. Il trimbalait toujours avec lui un petit hérisson sémillant (il était bien le seul dans la pièce) ; ce matin il marmonnait tout seul (rien d'anormal jusque là), contre personne en particulier (ça par contre, c'était inquiétant).

Filius posa une main précautionneuse sur le bandage qui entourait toujours son front et grimaça : les crises d'Albus provoquaient des dégâts de plus en plus importants.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Quissifrott frétillait littéralement. L'œil vif, la truffe haute, il était prêt à mordre quiconque s'approcherait un peu trop de l'Homme en Noir. C'était efficace : il était tellement terrifiant que personne n'osait se montrer dans les couloirs ; ils ne croisèrent même pas un fantôme. Juste Miss Teigne qui avait détalé en les entendant. Le hérisson se rengorgea : il avait fait fuir un chat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Ses neurones avaient accepté de se mettre en mode-survie, uniquement pour le trajet jusqu'à la Salle des Professeurs. Sauf ceux qui se disputaient sur le résultat de la 2eme manche : visiblement quelqu'un avait 5 rois dans son carré, ce qui était assez problématique, même s'il proposait de résoudre le problème en renommant le carré 'quintuplé' (sans parler des deux suites à trèfle rigoureusement identiques annoncées par deux joueurs différents). Bref, à part les tricheurs invétérés qui continuaient à s'insulter (« Espèce d'Albus » revenait fréquemment), chacun avait mobilisé ses synapses, qui pour repérer les bruits de pas, qui pour humer les effluves citronnées : même si les bonbons venaient à manquer, la robe d'Albus restait suffisamment imprégnée pour que le nez fin (et fort long, l'avons nous déjà dit ?) du Maître de Potions les perçoive.

Les neurones affectés à la vision se désintéressaient un peu de l'affaire et traitaient les informations reçues par-dessus la jambe – enfin, le synapse. Ils n'étaient pas franchement utiles : il était généralement trop tard pour fuir quand l'Albus était en vue. Et de toutes façons, ils devaient régler un problème urgent avec les neurones du toucher (qui avaient annoncé 'belote et rebelote' avec un valet et une dame, même pas à l'atout.). Severus ne s'étonna donc pas de 'voir' un hippogriffe rose (en tutu) glissant vers lui dans un élégant pas-chassé **(2)**, ni un Voldemort en... garglh... **(3)**. Il accéléra en secouant la tête (les neurones des fonctions gustatives profitèrent de la confusion occasionnée pour rajouter un 6eme as dans leur jeu) : certaines hallucinations étaient presque (_presque_) pires qu'un Albus en chair et en délire. Enfin, du moment que rien de tout cela ne sentait le citron...

Les neurones olfactifs confirmèrent : l'hippogriffe fleurait bon la framboise, et le Dark Lord... la vanille. Severus réprima un haut-le-cœur et se mit à courir.

Son hérisson, museau au vent, savourait un incroyable sentiment de puissance **(4)**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Dès son arrivée dans la Salle des Profs, la plupart de ses neurones se mirent en congé (ils avaient visiblement abandonné la belote pour un jeu beaucoup plus simple : la bataille corse, celle où le dernier survivant a gagné). Il y avait a priori quelques signes apparents de ce désordre intérieur : depuis qu'il était entré, Filius le regardait d'un air inquiet. Severus haussa mentalement les épaules : il avait peut-être l'air bizarre, mais dans un Poudlard où se promenait un Albus en liberté et où sévissait une Photocopieuse, c'était vraiment un moindre mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Un ronronnement continu montait des profondeurs de son moteur que n'alimentait aucune électricité. Elle les sentait tous, et elle se nourrissait de leur peur, de leur haine, de leurs sentiments. L'entité verte qui se terrait dans un coin. L'entité mécanique qui essayait désespérément de grappiller quelques parcelles d'énergie magique pour suppurer d'une ridicule goutte de café. Et les Autres : ceux qui la regardaient, l'évitaient, la détestaient. Ceux qui avaient voulu la faire travailler. Ceux qui l'avaient aspergée de thé, abreuvée d'insultes, ouverte sans vergogne, qui avaient violé l'intimité de son tiroir à papier, qui l'avaient frappée sans retenue.

L'heure était venue : elle se sentait pousser les crocs acérés de la rancune. Aucun n'échapperait à sa Vengeance.

Un ricanement lui échappa lorsqu'elle claqua du capot dans un sinistre grincement de charnières.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Quissifrott se redressa sur la main de l'Homme en Noir, les oreilles pointées. La Chose avait claqué des mâchoires d'un air particulièrement... particulièrement... Il se souvint alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit hérisson, armé de dents et de piquants certes solides mais non invulnérables. Il frémit : que ce soit le machin Vert ou le machin... Autre, il n'était pas de taille à les affronter. Boh, après tout, ça c'était le boulot de son Maître. C'est vrai, quoi : en moins d'une demi-journée il avait vaincu une araignée (toute poilue en plus), un réveil géant, un chat et quelques courants d'air. Il ne pouvait pas non plus TOUT assumer : à l'Homme aux Chaudrons de faire sa part de travail.

Fort de cette réconfortante certitude, il se blottit dans la main accueillante de Severus, la truffe en l'air et son doux regard confiant posé sur son Maître.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Filius s'approcha de Severus, incertain. Il finit par lancer avec un sourire avenant :

« Et bien mon cher, votre hérisson a l'air de mieux se porter ; vous avez dû lui concocter une potion efficace contre les éternuements : le vilain rhume est fini ? »

Le Maître de Potions le regarda d'un air absent avant de répondre :

« Ah. Oui. Les rouages étaient un peu grippés, et la sonnerie exaspérante. Mais c'est arrangé.

- La sonnerie ? »

Devant l'air maintenant affolé de son interlocuteur, Severus regarda plus attentivement le contenu de sa main droite, que fixait Flitwick. Ah, c'est du _réveil_ qu'il voulait parler. Enfin, du machine- tout- mignon- avec- des- piquants. Il ferma les yeux et passa sur son front une main lasse. Il sentit un tapotement amical sur son coude. C'était toujours Flitwick.

« Allons allons, Minerva a demandé aux elfes de maison de nous préparer un petit-déjeuner. Tout va s'arranger, vous verrez. »

Severus hocha la tête d'un air morne, en gratouillant machinalement son réveil. Qui soupira de contentement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

L'assemblée professorale avait eu du mal à trouver un espace géographiquement adéquat pour sa réunion : à distance respectueuse de la Photocopieuse (ils sont fous, ces profs, mais pas trop), de la Plante (des fois qu'elle aurait un regain de vigueur et un petit creux) et de la Machine à Café (pour que Severus garde un minimum de concentration au lieu de regarder tout le monde d'un air farouchement féroce comme si quelqu'un en voulait à sa Chère et Tendre).

Vector proposa, plein d'espoir, une méthode de triangulation arithmantique tenant compte du coefficient de dangerosité de chaque objet, cela ne prendrait qu'une demi-journée de calculs ; il fut promptement renvoyé à sa bouderie. Il retourna râler auprès de son amie la Plante, qui l'accueillit d'un tentacule compatissant.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent au coude à coude au milieu approximatif de la pièce autour d'un guéridon de fortune métamorphosé à la va-vite par Minerva (un innocent cafard passait par là) et qui se dandinait un peu, faisant dangereusement osciller biscuits et thé / chocolat chaud / ersatz de café apportés par les elfes de maison.

La directrice-adjointe connaissait son monde : aucune réunion ne saurait être efficace si les participants n'ont en tête que le gueuleton qui suit. Par contre, le ventre plein et le cerveau monopolisé par la digestion, ils sont plus dociles. Elle invita donc du geste ses collègues à se servir.

A la 15eme tasse **(5)**, un changement s'opéra en Severus. Il commença par froncer les sourcils. Puis l'ensemble des professeurs présents l'entendirent murmurer :

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait... Les Réveils Géants n'existent pas. »

Puis il baissa les yeux sur Quissifrott qui s'étouffait un peu sur une trop grosse bouchée de macaron à la framboise, et il sembla surpris. Filius, qui tendait l'oreille, crut l'entendre marmonner :

« Ben où est mon réveil ? »

Et finalement tout le monde fut soulagé de constater le retour à la normale : le Maître de Potions foudroyait maintenant ses collègues de son fameux regard assassin, celui face auquel Albus lui-même renonçait à offrir des bonbons.

Minerva sourit brièvement avant de commencer son petit exposé. Rapide résumé de la situation, puis les mesures à prendre. La principale : suppression des cours. Un groupe devait être affecté en permanence à la surveillance d'Albus – tout le monde baissa le nez (à part Severus et Quissifrott- je- crains- personne) en se disant que de toute façon ça tomberait sur le voisin. Regards et sourires se relevèrent à l'énoncé des noms : Vector et Trelawney. Le premier ne réagit pas, il était trop occupé à raconter ses malheurs à la Plante, mais la seconde ouvrit immédiatement la bouche sur ce qui promettait d'être une excuse imparable (_la Lune est tombée dans le soleil et le cacao coagulé au fond de ma tasse fait des grumeaux de mauvais augure, donc impossible d'accepter_). Avant qu'elle n'ait prononcé un seul mot, la directrice de Gryffondor lui sourit de toutes ses dents :

« Nous comptons bien évidemment sur vos _dons_ pour prévoir les déplacements du Directeur et anticiper ses... lubies. »

Pour la première fois, Severus se demanda si le Choixpeau n'avait pas fait une erreur en envoyant Minerva à Gryffondor (à moins que la situation ne révèle quelques aspects surprenants de sa personnalité), et comme il était hors de question que les Serpentards n'apportent pas leur pierre à un tel édifice de mesquinerie vacharde, il renchérit d'une voix doucereuse :

« Et si Saturne est toujours dans la constellation du Pingouin, soyez prudente : Albus a un dentier solide. »

Sibylle lui jeta un regard quasi-snapien.

Minerva poursuivit sa planification : le reste de l'équipe établirait un roulement pour garder un œil sur les élèves et la Photocopieuse (vu les regards échangés, beaucoup se demandaient ce qui était le pire).

Comme Severus avait soudain pris un air dangereusement approbateur, elle s'empressa de préciser que d'une part la protection concernait _tous_ les élèves, toutes maisons confondues (moue renfrognée du directeur de Serpentard), d'autre part le but était la _survie_ des collégiens et non la réduction des effectifs (grimace dégoûtée du Maître de Potions).

Cette ultime et indispensable mise au point effectuée, Minerva se leva, mettant fin à la réunion.

C'est le moment que choisit Vector pour rappeler à l'assemblée sa catastrophique existence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Le professeur d'arithmancie soliloquait depuis déjà un bon moment ; la Plante, faute de mieux, prêtait une oreille distraite (surgie des tréfonds de son anatomie végétale) au malchanceux bipède. Il avait commencé avec les chocogrenouilles que son grand frère lui piquait quand il n'était pas plus haut qu'un Schtroumph à lunettes ; de brimades en brimades il en était arrivé (la Plante bâillait discrètement) à Poudlard et son directeur, les Serpentards et leur directeur, les crises d'Albus et la Photocopieuse.

La Plante agitait un tentacule vaguement amical, tentant de réconforter le sorcier : la viande stressée était toujours trop dure. Trop... nerveuse. Et elle commençait, suite à son jeûne prolongé, à avoir un petit creux. Peu à peu, elle enveloppa Vector de 8 tentacules feuillus ; le sorcier marmonnait encore vaguement en se laissant doucement bercer par le bruit des ventouses schlupschlupantes.

L'Horreur Verte commença à saliver, et elle découvrit toute une rangée de crocs acérés. La Photocopieuse poussa un grondement sourd : ce misérable végétal prétendrait-il lui voler une partie de sa Vengeance ? Le moteur chauffa, et des cliquetis inquiétants se produisirent. La Plante n'en avait cure : elle tenait son p'tit déj', pas question de le lâcher. Elle se pourléchait déjà les canines d'un air gourmand (_si si si, les euh... feuilles peuvent être très expressives_).

Vector hurla lorsque la Photocopieuse tira sans sommation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus soupira : le professeur d'arithmancie avait échappé de peu à la décapitation.

« Heureusement », avait dit Sinistra. Hum. Tout dépendait du point de vue.

La Plante, par contre...

Vector se débattait au milieu d'un amas de tentacules, feuilles, poils, griffes, épines et dents agités de soubresauts nerveux : la tige (ou le tronc ?) était coupée net à la base. Un denier tressautement, et l'ensemble s'effondra (sur Vector). Chourave s'avança lentement vers son cher Végétal. Tomba à genoux, hébétée. Et saisit délicatement un petit tortillon vert tout recroquevillé qui émergeait pitoyablement du Tas. La Plante ne réagit pas : elle était bel et bien morte.

Tous les regards (à part celui de Vector, toujours obstrué par les feuilles gluantes) se tournèrent vers la Photocopieuse. Qui, dans un claquement sinistre, commença à recharger. Tout le monde, y compris Chourave, plongea derrière un fauteuil / une table renversée / un collègue, bref n'importe quoi qui prendrait le coup à sa place. Le guéridon lui-même courut se planquer sous une table.

Severus était adossé à la Machine à café, baguette en main, Minerva à ses côtés. La directrice de Gryffondor, livide, semblait assez secouée.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une feuille A4 puisse faire de tels dégâts. »

Son collègue ricana :

« Et pensez ce que ce sera quand elle passera au A3. »

Minerva lui lança un regard où la colère le disputait à la peur, et ne répondit rien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, Vector émergea enfin du foutoir végétal qui l'immobilisait. Il se releva en vacillant, visiblement passablement perturbé (enfin, un peu plus que d'habitude) et tituba à travers la pièce tandis que la Photocopieuse achevait de recharger dans un cliquetis machiavélique.

Le Maître de Potions observa froidement le processus : personne n'avait l'air disposé à voler au secours de l'inconscient qui faisait une cible parfaite **(6)**, alors autant que sa mort prochaine serve à quelque chose en leur permettant de mieux connaître le Monstre (ce serait bien la première fois que Vector se rendrait utile).

Cela prenait visiblement un certain temps pour préparer une nouvelle feuille ; Severus supposa qu'il lui fallait activer plusieurs sortilèges (merci Vector d'avoir _si bien_ réparé la machine) pour la durcir et la rendre plus tranchante qu'un sarcasme snapien.

Il regarda avec intérêt la machine effectuer sa mise au point sur Vector. Ce dernier avait fini par s'immobiliser et s'agenouiller au milieu de la salle ; il tournait le dos à Severus. La Photocopieuse finit d'ajuster le tir, et... ce # # # # de prof d'arithmancie se mit carrément au ras du sol en s'exclamant :

« Oh le joli hérisson ! »

Non.

Non.

Non.

Pas ça.

Ce crétin avait sa tête au niveau de Quissifrott, visiblement tétanisé (une Photocopieuse d'un côté et un cinglé de l'autre, ça fait beaucoup pour un simple hérisson, si Courageux soit-il).

Severus ne réfléchit pas et s'élança.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Quissifrott n'en menait pas large. Il était tranquillement en train d'achever son macaron (avec quelques difficultés : le fourrage à la framboise lui collait aux dents) lorsque le monde était devenu fou. Un des Monstres de la pièce avait agressé l'autre, l'Homme en Noir s'était levé précipitamment dans un claquement de robes, et lui avait roulé par terre ; il s'était retrouvé sur le dos à courir dans le vide. Au prix d'efforts sur-hérissoneux et de patientes oscillations, il s'était enfin remis à l'endroit et il s'apprêtait à retourner se fourrer dans les jupes de son maître, lorsqu'une tête inconnue lui barra la route. Enfin, inconnue... la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux lui rappelait un peu trop celle qui pétillait dans le regard de Barbe-Blanche. Trop tard pour fuir ; il se mit en boule. En espérant que les cliquetis qu'il entendait ne présageaient pas quelque nouvelle catastrophe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Personne ne l'aimait.

Qu'avait-il donc fait au monde pour mériter cela ?

Il avait une Verte Amie, et celle-ci l'avait brusquement laissé tomber, puis s'était effondrée en manquant de l'étouffer. Et maintenant elle boudait : elle refusait de lui répondre.

Il avait ensuite rencontré un nérisson mignon, avec des piquants et un museau et de grands zyeux noirs et de pitites moustaches, mais il s'était aussitôt mis en boule. Et après...

Après, Severus Snape, le cauchemar de son existence, avait ramassé le hérisson d'une main, de l'autre il l'avait attrapé par le col, l'envoyant bouler rudement derrière un fauteuil.

Non, décidément il n'avait pas mérité cela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus se trouvait maintenant derrière la même table que Sinistra. Il grimaça en regardant le bas de sa robe, déchiré : la feuille n'était pas passée loin. Tandis que Quissifrott tremblait de tous ses piquants, la Machine rechargeait furieusement : visiblement, l'intervention du Maître de Potions lui avait déplu. Ce dernier se demandait encore par quel réflexe stupide il avait envoyé Vector hors de portée de tir : ses neurones devaient garder quelques séquelles de toutes ces journées sans café.

Sinistra risqua un œil prudent par-dessus la table : la Photocopieuse les visait. Certes, 10 cm de chêne les protégeaient, mais... Un regard en direction de Severus ne la rassura pas : visiblement, le Maître de Potions partageait ses craintes. Et le hérisson affolé fouinait désespérément de son museau pour se glisser à l'abri dans la robe noire.

Ils échangèrent un regard (Severus et Sinistra, Quissifrott étant trop occupé à essayer de faire sauter un bouton de la robe pour se faufiler à l'intérieur) mais ne bougèrent pas. La Machine émit un drôle de bruit et tira.

Severus se tendit, prêt au choc, mais rien n'arriva. Levant les yeux, il vit... Horreur. Il était encore en plein cauchemar. Au lieu de trifouiller dans sa robe, Quissifrott ferait mieux de le mordre pour le réveiller.

Un _avion en papier_ venait de passer au-dessus de leur refuge ; il fit demi-tour et se pointa vers lui. Ce véracrasse de technicomage avait pourtant garanti qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de pliages.

Ses neurones prirent immédiatement la situation en main : ils rangèrent dans un tiroir « _Urgent mais peut attendre_ » le dossier «_ Penser à tuer dans d'atroces souffrances Cogite Stilbad et Vector _», et activèrent en priorité le mode '_fuite_'.

Severus partit au pas de course vers la porte, poursuivi par un pliage fort pointu et fort hargneux. Il atteignit l a porte avant lui et parvint à sortir. Le fracas qui retentit quelques secondes plus tard confirma que l'avion n'avait pas eu le temps de modifier sa trajectoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses collègues l'avaient rejoint dans le couloir, passablement amochés : la Machine, folle de rage, avait finalement renoncé à ses avions pisteurs pour une mitraille de confettis. Le résultat aurait horrifié Mme Pomfresh ; les dignes professeurs semblaient atteints de scarlatine (un confetti lancé à plus de 200 km / h laisse quelques traces _cuisantes_).

Minerva haussa les épaules, envoya chacun à son poste et assigna à Severus la surveillance de l'entrée de L'Antre : pas question qu'un élève se fourvoie dans le champ de tir - ses sourcils froncés interdisaient toute objection sur la possibilité de laisser de courageux Gryffondors (au hasard: le trio PWG) affronter le Monstre.

Severus s'assit en soupirant et baissa son regard sur sa poitrine : quelque chose le chatouillait.

C'était Quissifrott qui avait réussi à arracher un bouton ; il faisait l'autruche dans sa robe.

-

OoOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoO

-

**Voilà donc... Un peu de mal sur la fin. On fera mieux la prochaine fois!**

Il manque l'oraison funèbre de la Plante (ça consolera peut-être ses fans ) et quelques facéties d'Albus. Le chapitre suivant sera plus court, l'essentiel du vendredi s'est concentré dans cette petite matinée. Ah et bien sûr, depuis que je l'annonce : une lettre d'Oreste Smith sur ses cancanants pingouins.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**Notes.**

**(1)** Un manuel _Comment prendre soin de votre hérisson_,

- un muffin au chocolat complètement écrasé,

- une poupée vaudou transpercée d'épingles portant barbe blanche et lunettes,  
(il y a l'équivalent, à lunettes aussi mais avec une cicatrice sur le front ; elle est dans le tiroir de droite du bureau)

- une copie déchirée informant Ronald Weasley qu'il était plus nul qu'un troll décervelé,

- et un petit dragon en peluche mauve à la crête mâchonnée (les lecteurs de 'Facétieux Bagage' savent d'où il vient Les Etudes Indéfinies va râler...).

**(2) **Très difficile. Il a 4 pattes à gérer dans l'affaire. Soit 2 fois plus que les bipèdes comme nous (hum, pas de tripodes parmi les lecteurs, non ?). C'est donc 2 fois plus difficile. Logique.

**(3)** C'est encore à cause de **Benebu**, tout ça. Les visions d'un Voldemort avec un ruban rose autour du cou et de petites couettes. (vous ai-je déjà recommandé Trop Fort le Mangemort ?)

**(4)** En se chantonnant : « I am the king of the world » (comme quoi on peut être un gentil hérisson et ne pas avoir très bon goût).

**(5)** Ne me demandez pas de quoi. A priori, Severus a fait des fœtus. C'est pas des bébés, mais d'affreux mélanges (demandez à **Benebu**, ou plutôt allez lire l'excellent Trop fort le Mangemort). Je n'ai jamais essayé thé + chocolat, mais je serais tentée de déconseiller l'association. Une intuition comme ça.

**(6)** Severus se contenta de penser, comme les autres sorciers présents : _le con_. A part Minerva, toujours très vieille école : _l'imbécile_, et Chourave, toujours très expressive : _le connard_ (après tout, c'était à cause de Vector que la chère Plante était morte).


	8. Nos amies les bêtes

**_Non, ami lecteur (euh, là j'ai plus beaucoup d'amis, vu mon retard...), tu ne rêves pas: Mirliton est toujours en vie, et l'Infernale Machine aussi. Le chapitre 8 s'est fait attendre très longtemps (l'inspiration, effrayée par la tournure que prenaient les événements, s'était enfuie à toutes pattes) et la remise en train est quelque peu laborieuse: c'est un peu rouillé.. Mais bon, on s'y remet...  
_**

**_Merci à ceux qui ont encouragé mes neurones à continuer leur petit délire , en particulier à Sined, Gidro, Koredik, Chiffonnette, Lokness, Mikishine, et à Benebu et Tepthida qui m'ont de temps en temps rappelé qu'il y avait un hérisson qui se morfondait à la fin du chapitre 6..._**

**_Ah, j'allais en oublier le traditionnel:_**

** Disclaimer: **presque tout est à Mme Rowling (même Vector, qui paraît-il est en fait une femme), sauf le Hérisson directement tombé de chez Franquin. J'assume le reste _  
_

_- _

* * *

-

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie de relire tout ce qui précède:

**Résumé des événements. **

En début de semaine, Albus Dumbledore a introduit (innocente folie / sadisme patenté / c'est pas de sa faute, c'est l'auteur qui est marteau) dans Poudlard une photocopieuse en apparence inoffensive (hin hin hin). Mais l'avisé Oreste Smith, professeur d'Etude des Moldus, connaît ce type d'engin pervers : il saute donc sur le premier prétexte venu (en l'occurrence : étudier les pingouins à dents de sabre en Patagonie) pour s'enfuir. Il sera suivi de près par Cogite Stilbad, l'installateur de la Machine, spécialiste des photocopieuses (et de leurs inconvénients) et de la survie (et de ses avantages).

Ce qui semblait au départ une attraction rigolote (Severus se fendait bien la poire à voir Vector et MacGonagal se crêper le chignon) tourne vite au cauchemar :

- la Photocopieuse a rendu plus vivace une Plante aux intentions ouvertement anthropophages,  
- elle a détraqué la Machine à Café (tendre amie de Severus)  
- et, accessoirement, elle essaie de tuer tout ce qui passe à proximité, les Vectors crétins comme les hérissons gentils.

Histoire de mettre un peu plus d'ambiance, Trelawney fait quelques prédictions (notamment sur la constellation du Grand Pingouin) et les neurones de Severus sont parfois pris d'étranges lubies.

A quelque chose le malheur est bon : la Machine Infernale a tout de même zigouillé l'Horreur Verte (au grand dam de Chourave, qui chérissait la Chose) et calmé Vector. Il faut dire que ce dernier avait aussi eu le mardi un léger accrochage avec Severus, qui s'était achevé à son désavantage et un certain désordre dans l'agencement de ses organes.

Mais l'essentiel des problèmes, au vendredi soir, subsistent, et les questions restent posées :

- va-t-il pousser des pattes à la Machine ?  
- qui tuera-t-elle ensuite ?  
- qu'advient-il d'Albus, toujours en manque de bonbons au citron (et complètement gaga) ?  
- c'est quoi, un pingouin à DDS ?  
- Severus arrivera-t-il à protéger Quissifrott le hérisson ?  
- comment Mirliton peut-elle écrire des trucs aussi débiles ?  
- postera-t-elle le prochain chapitre dans moins d'un an ? ahaha (pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui rie, là ?...) (nan, pas taper !)

Quelques vagues réponses dans ce qui suit...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 7 **

**Nos amies les bêtes.**

**- **

_Sale bestiole (Vector) _

_- _

_Gentille bestiole (hérisson) _

_- _

_Drôles de bestioles (pingouins, élèves et profs) _

_- _

_Bestiole Infernale (photocopieuse) _

-

**Samedi matin. **

Ce matin-là, Severus ne fut pas tiré des bras de Morphée par son satané maniaque du tibidibidip hargneux : c'était le week-end, et le réveil psychopathe était enfermé dans son bureau. Ses neurones prirent donc le temps d'un réveil en douceur, une fois n'est pas coutume, histoire de faire le point sur la journée précédente (pas brillante) et celle à venir (a priori catastrophique) :

1. le Machin Vert avait succombé au 1er assaut réellement offensif de la Photocopieuse. Ce n'était pas en soi une mauvaise nouvelle, si ce n'est que :  
a) c'était l'organisme le plus résistant de la salle des profs (donc : à qui le tour, maintenant ?)  
b) les restes verdâtres encombraient tout un coin de la salle : personne n'y était entré depuis l'attaque-confettis  
c) ils perdaient tout espoir de voir Vector enfin mastiqué et digéré comme il le méritait. Quel gâchis...

2. Il était depuis plus de 24 heures sans nouvelles de la machine à café. Argh. Cela se passait de commentaires (sauf pour les neurones, qui pour la plupart se lancèrent à ce moment dans un lamento tenant du blues, du requiem et du cri cornélo-racinien de Weasley-on-m'a-piqué-mon-dessert).

3. La Machine Infernale lançait des avions en papier meurtriers. Or Severus n'aimait pas les origamis volants, et Severus aimait la vie (la sienne, du moins). Donc : problème.

4. Quissifrott avait failli laisser plus d'un piquant dans l'affaire. Il avait tout d'abord manqué se faire feuiller (avionner ? photocopier ? ou, de façon plus universelle : trucider) par un tir qui visait Vector. Puis ; lorsqu'il s'était réfugié dans les robes de Severus, sa manie de tout mâchouiller, y compris les objets les plus répugnants (des copies aux chaussettes de son maître), lui avait presque été fatale.

5. Un Dumbledore plus allumé qu'un Phénix en combustion errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, regard étincelant, babines retroussées et bave aux lèvres **(1)** , l'air hagard mais en réalité les sens plus en éveil que jamais. Savons, shampooings et eaux de toilette parfumés au citron étaient à proscrire.

6. Et pour finir, aucune perte à signaler parmi les élèves. Même pas un petit Gryffondor...

Bref : que des mauvaises nouvelles.

Les neurones, ragaillardis par ce tombereau de catastrophes sur pattes ou en germe, voulurent attaquer leurs prévisions pour la journée. Severus mit son veto : si la mort de Dumby Albus, Potter ou Voldemort n'était pas au programme, il refusait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Les neurones agitèrent les synapses d'un air désolé. Dégoûté, Severus laissa ces apprentis-Trelawney de pacotille retourner à leur pseudo-requiem : ils n'étaient même pas capables d'annoncer une mort atroce, avec torture et autres agréments. Tst.

Il se leva donc d'assez mauvaise humeur, se prépara (sur fond de _Lacrimosa_ neuronal) et se rendit au bureau de Minerva en emportant un Quissifrott encore dans les vappes.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Le Maître de Potions ne s'attarda pas dans les couloirs : les marques du passage de Dumbledore étaient trop douloureusement présentes. Il détourna même les yeux ( !) en passant devant le tableau « Hippopotame contemplant un vol de hérons ». Quissifrott, qui somnolait encore, ouvrit toutefois un œil attentif et curieux en se disant: "Tiens, copain ?". Il est certain que l'énorme animal qui galopait, affolé, d'un bout à l'autre du tableau, avait quelque chose du hérisson, avec ses drôles de piquants. Juste un peu trop d'ailes, ces piquants. Quissifrott se serait bien arrêté pour faire connaissance avec ce drôle d'assemblage d'hippo et de hérons, mais l'Homme en Noir était visiblement pressé. Boah, il avait déjà eu sa dose d'émotions la veille, tant pis. Et il se roula à nouveau douillettement en boule.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus arriva bon dernier (enfin, dernier ex-aequo avec Quissifrott) au bureau de Minerva et fut déçu par l'ambiance terne et défaitiste qui l'accueillit : pas de dispute, ni d'étripage en vue. Même Vector se taisait. Bref : rien de bien folichon.

Il prit place avec un vague mouvement de tête, saisit la tasse que lui servit obligeamment Filius et commença à siroter, profondément dégoûté, l'ersatz de café préparé par les elfes (les neurones, écoeurés, n'en braillèrent que plus fort leur _Sine Café, Dies Irae_ ! **(2)**)

Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança dans le bilan du vendredi.

« Bien. Pour résumer, nous avons en salle des professeurs un Monstre Mangeur d'Hommes mort (mine indignée de Chourave), un Monstre Tueur d'Hommes (_Severus grommela : Et de hérissons_) vivant, aucun moyen pour se débarrasser du cadavre du 1er, aucun moyen de transformer le 2nd en cadavre. »

Vector, que les tours de garde de la veille avaient manifestement ragaillardi, compléta acerbement :

« Et dans les couloirs un Monstre en Quête de bonbons que vous ne souhaitez pas voir transformé en cadavre, hélas. »

Minerva ignora cette intervention (pour une fois judicieuse) et poursuivit :

« Nos observations respectives n'ont rien donné. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous réserve la Photocopieuse depuis sa mitraille de confettis (_Filius pouffa : 'Des serpentins étrangleurs ?' mais cela ne fit rire que lui_), ni quel peut être son point faible. En revanche, j'ai intercepté hier un courrier et vous serez sans doute heureux d'apprendre que notre cher Directeur recevra demain sa livraison mensuelle de bonbons au citron. »

Une vague de soulagement passa, faisant même trembloter les tasses : une fois citronné, le siphonné redeviendrait inoffensif. Ils reprirent du poil de la bête, y compris Vector (toute médaille a son revers) qui se fit fort d'expliquer à ses collègues comment il s'y prendrait, _lui_, pour neutraliser l'engin. Enfin, lui... et les autres (tous devant et lui derrière).

Son exposé n'intéressa personne, ni Minerva occupée à métamorphoser un cancrelat en pince à sucre, ni Severus essayant désespérément de faire grignoter un bout de biscuit à Quissifrott, ni Filius qui parlait à Severus qui ne l'écoutait pas, ni les autres, qui avaient l'habitude et en profitaient pour chiper ce qui restait de cookies sous le nez de Vector.

Mais toutes les oreilles se dressèrent lorsqu'il aborda la délicate question des...

« Sortilèges. Pensez ce que vous voudrez, mais quelques sorts bien placés dans le tiroir à papier, et...

- NON ! (unanime) »

C'était grâce aux sortilèges de ce crétin que la Machine non seulement fonctionnait, mais en plus mordait et lançait des avions-kamikazes, et il prétendait récidiver !

« Oui oui oui ! D'ailleurs j'ai fait mes calculs, et... »

Et le prof d'Arithmancie fut interrompu par une tasse de chicorée (encore pleine) qui percuta son nez à la vitesse approximative de 60 km/h.

Severus, pour une fois innocent (il avait les mains occupées par son hérisson et un cookie au chocolat, amandes ET noisettes – met trop rare pour finir écrasé sur le nez d'un crétin), ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir le bras droit de Minerva en position _Projectile lancé_ et son sourire (féroce) en mode _Cible atteinte_.

Devant l'air indigné de son collègue **(3)**, Minerva se permit un ricanement sadique **(4) **:

« J'aurais pu vous métamorphoser en une... forme plus adaptée à votre personnalité (_Severus prit l'air déçu : il verrait bien Vector en balayette pour WC_) ; soyez heureux que cela ne se termine pas en eau de boudin mais en jus de chaussette ».

Sybille Trelawney, pour une fois attentive, rajouta triomphalement :

« Je vous avais bien dit que votre destin était dans le marc de café ! »

- De chicorée », corrigea obligeamment Flitwick.

Vector, vexé comme un gnome, sortit dans un majestueux tournoiement de robes, qui au passage aspergea copieusement ses collègues de chicorée tiède. Severus eut un large sourire : quelquefois, moins on est de fous, plus on rit.

Chourave les ramena à leurs préoccupations premières :

« Cela ne résout pas nos problèmes.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien... »

Severus ne pouvait qu'approuver Minerva : lancer un chaudron à la tête d'un casse-pieds, quel plaisir ! A défaut de chaudron une tasse suffisait, mais elle faisait malheureusement moins de dégâts que 15 à 20 kg de fonte alourdis de résidus de potion (Empestine et arsenic, tant qu'à faire).

Et Severus se prit aux rets de douces rêveries (où tournoyaient Vector, chaudrons et poisons), tandis que son hérisson ronflotait sur ses genoux sans avoir touché au cookie.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Ils furent interrompus, les uns dans leurs discussions, l'autre dans ses songes vectoricides (et Quissifrott dans ses songes tout court) par l'arrivée intempestive d'un hibou qui fracassa une fenêtre, jeta sans façon une lettre sur le bureau de Minerva et s'enfuit à tire d'ailes. Les animaux devenaient étranges lorsque Albus n'était pas dans son état normal ; l'instinct de survie, sans doute.

La Directrice adjointe l'examina d'un œil soupçonneux avant de l'ouvrir précautionneusement, puis son visage s'éclaira :

« Ce sont des nouvelles d'Oreste Smith ! Nous allons enfin savoir ce qu'il devient, avec ses pingouins mordeurs. Qui sait, il est peut-être plus à plaindre que nous…

- Impossible, affirma catégoriquement Filius, avec l'approbation manifeste de ses collègues.

Minerva haussa les épaules et se lança dans la lecture.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Chers collègues et amis, _

_  
Je profite de ce que ma main droite est à nouveau fonctionnelle (ces pingouins sont terriblement attachants, au sens propre : tendez-leur un doigt, et ils vous prendront le bras) pour vous envoyer quelques nouvelles. _

_Je regrette que les organisateurs de ce passionnant séminaires n'aient pas accepté que j'invite certains d'entre vous : les pingouins à dents de sabre (DDS pour les initiés) sont des créatures tout à fait fascinantes. _

_Etant arrivé trop tard à Londres pour le Portoloin, j'ai voyagé en balai avec un sorcier (un certain Pyrrhus) se rendant lui aussi au pays des sympathiques oiseaux dentus. Le trajet s'est déroulé sans encombre, si l'on excepte un incident risible : nous avons croisé un serpent de mer et mon compagnon a tenu à s'en approcher pour me prouver qu'il était entièrement inoffensif. Nous n'avons perdu qu'une partie de mes bagages dans la fuite qui suivit cette... démonstration. _

_A notre arrivée, les organisateurs ont immédiatement pris en main (enfin, avec ce qui leur restait de mains : en moyenne 1,6 par sorcier) notre formation : les pingouins à DDS ne présentent qu'un danger minime pour le sorcier prudent et dûment informé. Tenant à notre intégrité physique, nous avons suivi leurs conseils à la lettre, à part Pyrrhus qui avait déjà lu un livre sur le sujet et a souhaité commencer l'étude sur le terrain sans tarder. Ce fougueux enthousiaste n'est pas sans rappeler, par certains aspects, notre cher Vector. _

_Heureusement, nous sommes bien encadrés : nos courageux organisateurs sont parvenus à ramener presque tous les morceaux du bouillant Pyrrhus et à le reconstituer sans grand mal. Juste à temps, en fait, pour qu'il participe au tirage au sort permettant de constituer les binômes d'étude. Le Destin m'a encore (mots barrés : infligé / affligé de) mis en paire avec ce cher Pyrrhus, si prometteur selon nos médicomages **(5),** toujours avides d'expériences inédites en matière d'anatomie. _

_Bref je ne suis pas trop dépaysé : il y a autant de pingouins à DDS ici que d'élèves-mordeurs à Poudlard (ahaha, Severus doit savoir de quoi je parle), un Vector de substitution et, croyez-le ou pas, des sorbets au citron à chaque dessert. Inutile de vous débarrasser d'Albus en nous l'envoyant : les parts sont strictement limitées à une par personne(le Directeur ne tiendrait pas), et le cuisinier a un féroce pingouin apprivoisé pour dissuader les gourmands. D'ailleurs, Pyrrhus a tenté malgré tout d'obtenir du rab, et il a fait chuter la moyenne des mains à 1,2 par sorcier (le temps que les médicomages, enchantés, lui en fassent repousser une partie). _

_Merci encore à Hagrid de m'avoir cédé son invitation, je me sens ici comme un poisson dans l'eau (un poisson prudent : les pingouins sont piscivores, entre autres)/ Il fait bien un peu froid, mais il n'y a pas de photocopieuse. _

_Vous pouvez toujours vous consoler en vous disant qu'au moins, l'Engin ne mord pas... _

_Avec toute ma sympathie et mes vœux de courage, _

_Oreste Smith. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus ricana :

« Il faudra l'informer des améliorations techno-magiques apportées par notre Vector à nous. Mais son histoire de sorbets au citron est à creuser... On pourrait effectivement expédier Albus là-bas ; je serais même prêt à lui payer le portoloin, pas vous Minerva ?

- Quoi ? Mais vous savez bien qu'Albus ne supporte que _ses_ bonbons spéciaux. Et songez à cet affreux cuisinier, avec son horrible pingouin : il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée ! **(6)**

- Justement.»

Tandis que Minerva s'étouffait d'indignation **(7)**, Severus Snape eut un rictus satisfait : finalement la journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal.

Ils furent interrompus par Filius, pensif depuis un moment :

« Dites-moi, mon cher Severus, c'est la 1ere fois que j'entends parler de ces élèves-mordeurs... (_tous les regards se braquèrent sur l'intéressé_). Sans compter que vous ne nous avez pas expliqué pourquoi votre hérisson a l'air quelque peu mal en point aujourd'hui _(les regards, toujours fixés sur Snape, se déplacèrent vers le bas _**(8)**). »

Dans un mouvement instinctif, Severus serra son hérisson contre lui, comme miss Granger un livre qu'elle ne veut pas prêter (il y a un pingouin à DDS qui sommeille en certains d'entre nous) et répondit :

« Les suites d'une vilaine morsure.

- Hein ? un élève aurait mordu votre hérisson ?? »

Severus Snape leva les yeux au ciel, se dandina légèrement sur sa chaise (si si si) et fit mine de se lever. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, selon Minerva qui le connaissait bien. Il y avait anguille sous roche – ou plutôt Basilic : on parlait de Snape, là.

« Non non non, Severus, vous allez rester et tout nous expliquer. »

Le Maître de Potions hésita, mais le regard de sa collègue était impitoyable. Il valait mieux s'exécuter, sinon elle allait encore s'imaginer le pire. Il lança d'une traite :

« Quissifrott a mordu la robe spéciale que je portais pour les cours spéciaux avec les Gryffondors les plus crét... les plus spéciaux. »

Severus soupira : à leur air, on dirait des Londubats devant un chaudron. Seul Flitwick était attentif et vaguement amusé par anticipation. Minerva exigea, lèvres pincées, des explications détaillées, d'autant qu'il avait été question de Gryffondors. Severus reprit donc avec fatalisme :

« En début d'année, j'avais étudié avec eux la Ragifure, une potion rendant en quelques secondes celui qui l'absorbe fou furieux et pris d'une frénésie de morsures. Chaque binôme devait réaliser soit la potion, soit l'antidote. C'était, _bien sûr_, la classe de Mr Potter. Mr Weasley, à la fin de l'heure, a testé sa potion, visiblement réussie. Mais l'antidote de Mr Malefoy n'a pas eu... l'effet souhaité : Weasley m'a sauvagement mordu au bras avant que je ne lui fasse absorber _mon_ antidote. »

Sinistra eut l'air impressionnée :

« Je savais Weasley gourmand, voire glouton, mais là, faut pas être dégoûté ! »

Severus se contenta de la foudroyer du regard (il savait déjà avec quoi il lui assaisonnerait la chicorée, à celle-là...) et poursuivit :

« Il se trouve qu'Oreste Smith est entré à ce moment-là dans la classe pour récupérer un marteau emprunté par Mr Goyle en cours d'Etude des Moldus (_Minerva ricana : « Emprunté, oui.. »_). Etant donné ce résultat désastreux, je comptais retravailler hier cette potion avec eux, avec la tenue appropriée. Mais les événements survenus avec la Photocopieuse m'en ont empêché.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux _(Minerva semblait soulagée)_. Mais comment votre charmant hérisson (_Minerva devenait un peu gâteuse – enfin, plus que de coutume – quand il était question d'animaux_) a pu se rendre malade en mordant une robe simplement rigidifiée et blindée ?

Severus s'offusqua :

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! Les sorts de blindage alourdissent considérablement les habits ! Non, je me suis contenté de l'enduire de cyanure. »

Seul Flitwick afficha un discret sourire: visiblement, il n'en attendait pas moins de son _cher Severus_.

-

* * *

-

**Notes. **

**(1)** Là, les neurones brodent un peu : personne ne s'est approché d'assez près pour obtenir une description aussi précise.

**(2)** 'Sans café, jour de colère !'

**(3)** Le Vector, bête étrange quoique en définitive relativement répandue, présente en général 2 états distincts :  
- bavardage autosuffisant (_Moi-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-les-autres_)  
- silence de la dignité offensée (_J'ai-raison-et-le-reste-du-monde-a-tort_ – y compris parfois les lois de la physique ou autres)  
Le Vector qui nous occupe en a connu davantage grâce aux judicieuses interventions de Severus Snape, dont :  
- terreur incontrôlée (_Argh ! Snape !_) (chap.4)  
- vectorisation à fond (chap.3). Ce dernier état ne peut malheureusement être atteint sans l'aide d'un sorcier doué ou d'un chirurgien qui, après mise en pièces du sujet, aurait lu les plans d'assemblage un peu dans le désordre.

**(4)** Mais classique : _hin hin hin_. Il lui reste quelques progrès à faire avant le _yek yek yek_ (sans parler du légendaire _mwahaha_)

**(5)** Voir note 3, « vectorisation ».

**(6)** Le pingouin d'Albus ? le cuisinier d'Albus ? Albus des deux ? Je vous laisse deviner.

**(7)** D'imaginer Albus boulotté ? ou le pingouin gobé ? Et savoir que Minerva encourage la SPA ne vous aidera pas : Société Protectrice des Animaux ? Société Protectrice de l'Albus ? Satiété des Pingouins Anthropophages ?

**(8)** C'est-à-dire vers Quissifrott, et rien d'autre. Certes Snape est assis et le hérisson sur ses genoux, donc au même niveau que... le _reste_, mais j'y peux rien si certain(e)s ont l'esprit mal placé...

-

OOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOO

-

**_Et voilà! La suite dans pas trop trop longtemps, deux semaines maximum. La Machine sera enfin présente.  
_**


	9. Pas de glucose pour la Photocopie

**Disclaimer: **rendons à Mme Rowling ce qui est à elle; le titre est en partie piqué à Fournier dans un de ses Spirou.  
Et le dernier paragraphe est là à la demande de LVEB (youpi, Dumby!!)

Hop, le chapitre 8, pas bien long, et la fin approche... Merci à tous pour vos commentaires pas rancuniers après tout ce retard ; je me suis dépêchée de gribouiller la suite. Le Monstre est de retour sur vos écrans, avec tous ses papiers !

Ah, et au passage : allez voir le splendide dessin d'**Electra-Moonglow**, tout y est, et c'est simplement magnifique ! Attention, l'adresse est à corriger (merci Isadax!): enlevez les espaces

shaniah. free .fr/ galeries/recherches/hp_spts /herisnape. jpg

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

-

**Chapitre 8**

-

**Pas de glucose pour la Photocopie **

-

**Samedi après-midi. **

Severus râlait dans son coin : pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit entouré d'idiots sentimentaux ? Ils avaient tous poussé les hauts cris (sauf Flitwick qui était curieusement pensif), alors que le cyanure, ma foi, au moins c'était une mort propre. Pff. Minerva avait même menacé de l'abandonner attaché près du bureau d'Albus après lui avoir vidé une bouteille de sirop au citron sur la tête – vaine menace : il n'y avait plus une molécule d'acide citrique dans tout Poudlard, mais comme toujours c'est l'intention qui compte.

Finalement, c'est Chourave qui parvint à calmer Minerva – Severus savait que Weasley avait, par inadvertence, massacré quelques plantes et cassé nombre de pots en cours de botanique : cela expliquait vraisemblablement la réaction modérée de sa collègue. Et c'est cette dernière qui, une fois de plus, les ramena à la Photocopieuse. Avec une idée qui valait ce qu'elle valait : aller consulter Hagrid, le dresseur de Monstres attitré de Poudlard **(1)** sur le sujet. Ils étaient donc tous dans le parc, progressant prudemment jusqu'à la cabane du professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Seules Sinistra et Trelawney étaient restées au château pour tenter d'assurer la sécurité des élèves **(2)**, ainsi que Vector qui devait encore bouder dans son bureau.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant la porte, Flitwick retint son collègue par un pan de sa robe.

« Mon cher ami, j'ai attentivement écouté votre récit, et un détail m'a frappé. Vous avez prétendu que l'antidote de Malefoy qui aurait dû empêcher Weasley de vous mordre « _n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté_ », pas qu'il était raté. Je suppose que vous l'avez testé ? »

Severus scruta le visage presque innocent de son collègue. Et voilà.

« Bien sûr.

- Et alors ?

- Il était parfaitement réussi. »

Filifus Flitwick se laissa aller à un fou rire que, visiblement, il préparait depuis longtemps.

-

* * *

-

Après ½ heure de conversation avec Hagrid, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Le semi-géant était, chose prévisible, émerveillé par cette a-do-ra-ble machine qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis la présentation du lundi : tant pis pour :

- la machine à café : pauvre petite chose, elle s'adaptait comme elle pouvait à son environnement (_Elle le phogocyte, oui_, marmonna Severus)

- les morsures : oohh, c'était mignon, elle voulait jouer avec eux ! (_A « si j' t'attrape, j'te mords ? »_)

- les papiers meurtriers : elle essayait tout simplement de communiquer (_De nous communiquer la date de notre mort, on avait remarqué !)_

- et un hérisson presque décapité avec Vector : ils avaient dû mal interpréter les événements (_Et en plus, elle a raté Vector_...)

Il aurait sans doute été aux anges d'apprendre qu'elle crachait des flammes.

Minerva lui proposa donc d'aller voir lui-même le doux engin. Severus l'appuya fortement : le semi-géant était grand, large et épais. Un excellent bouclier en cas de besoin.

-

* * *

-

Devant la Salle des Profs, Hagrid ne contenait plus son impatience, sans remarquer que tous ses collègues se cachaient derrière lui, y compris la Gryffondor en chef. Finalement, après les derniers ajustements (un pied de Flitwick dépassait toujours), Minerva donna son aval pour qu'ils entrent dans l'Antre.

Hagrid ouvrit la porte sans précaution et fit deux pas en avant, suivi par les autres sorciers qui lui collaient littéralement aux basques. Ils constatèrent, horrifiés, que toute trace de la Plante avait disparu. Et que, Merlin les garde, le volume de la Photocopieuse avait sensiblement augmenté. Ils calculèrent approximativement : le rayon d'action du monstre s'élevait maintenant à 3 mètres.

Hagrid babillait joyeusement des « Oh la zolie machine à son Hagrid ! », « La bonne fifille papivore », « Mais c'est qu'on clignote, hein ! » et autres gentillesses du même flacon.

Severus risqua un coup d'œil de derrière son abri : ça, pour clignoter, elle clignotait. Tous les voyants affichaient rouge-furibard, et des flashes blancs fusaient de sous le capot à une allure infernale. Il se demandait aussi ce que présageaient les grondements sourds qui accompagnaient cette débauche de lumière. Même Quissifrott, maintenant remis, regardait son maître d'un air inquiet.

Chourave murmura sombrement :

« Cette cochonnerie est en train de digérer Betsabeth. »

Severus, un instant plein d'espoir, déchanta vite : non, aucune élève ne s'appelait ainsi. C'était plus vraisemblablement le nom doux de la défunte Plante.

En tout cas, la Photocopieuse n'était pas occupée à digérer, ça non. Ils s'en aperçurent un peu tard, mais Hagrid avait de bons réflexes.

Le grondement se mua en mugissement sauvage et, dans une série de sardoniques cliquetis, la Bête ouvrit largement son clapet : une boule de papier compactée en jaillit. Hagrid baissa la tête dans un mouvement rapide, et la boulette alla s'écraser contre la porte à vitesse supra-sonique – Severus certifia par la suite qu'elle avait déjà creusé l'impact quand lui était parvenu le _Tchac_ signalant l'envoi **(3)**.

Le semi-géant resta interloqué :

« Qu' c' qu'elle m' veut ?

- C'est évident, Hagrid (sourire snapien), elle veut jouer à la baballe avec vous !

- Ooohh, la gentille Chichine ! »

Derrière lui, tous les yeux se levèrent au plafond, désespérés. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il porta une main à sa poche.

« Et qui c'est qui va avoir une gâterie maintenant ? hein ? »

La Machine elle-même sembla un moment désarçonnée : le semi-géant tendait dans sa direction un caillou à la forme rigolote. Enfin, c'est ce que crurent d'abord les profs présents.

« Un bon biscuit de tonton Hagrid ! »

Le garde-chasse fit un clin d'œil à ses collègues toujours agrippés à ses chausses :

« Rien de tel pour faire connaissance. Même les dragons deviennent doux comme des Véracrasses après y avoir goûté. »

L'équipe professorale n'en doutait pas : plus étouffe-chrétien **(4)** que ces trucs, pas faisable. Même les dragons devaient avoir du mal à les digérer. Ils attendirent donc la suite impatiemment : avec un peu de chance, l'Engin s'y casserait les rouages !

Mais la Chance avait fui depuis longtemps cette école de fous, et la Machine goba d'un claquement de capot le biscuit, émit un rot sonore... et se mit à ronronner. Les profs, atterrés, regardèrent Hagrid qui repartit de plus belle :

« Mais elle aime ça, la coquine ! Encore un ? »

Un coulissement de tiroir à papier (depuis quand les Photocopieuses étaient-elles capables de faire de tels _Schlup-schlup _??) lui répondit avec gourmandise. Il lui lança donc autre chose. Mais cette fois, après ingestion, la Machine hoqueta et ses voyants, phénomène inédit, virèrent au mauve-violet **(5). **Les soubresauts qui l'agitaient étaient du meilleur augure : serait-elle en train de s'asphyxier ? Une légère fumée grise monta du côté droit, avec une odeur de caramel brûlé. Elle toussa, éructa, crachota un mélange de papier mâché et de mélasse brune, pour enfin parvenir à reprendre son souffle. Zut.

Puis, de rage, elle envoya un formidable jet d'encre qui aspergea Hagrid de la tête aux pieds et tapissa le sol et les murs sur un rayon de 2 mètres. Ils battirent tous en retraire (Hagrid et les profs; le sol et les murs durent rester sur place, à leur grand regret).

Dehors, le semi-géant commença à se lamenter :

« J' comprends pas... c'était pourtant un chouette bonbon au citron... »

- ... ???. !!

- Ben oui, le professeur Dumbledore me l'avait donné ; je l'avais gardé pour Crocdur mais il n'en a pas voulu. Du coup j'attendais une occasion...

- !!!. !!!

- Et c'est bizarre, ce truc avec l'encre...

Là, Severus ne put se retenir (comme s'il avait l'habitude de le faire, d'ailleurs) :

« Elle semble présenter quelques affinités avec notre calmar géant. Il n'y a plus qu'à la balancer dans le lac pour lui tenir compagnie ! »

Le visage d'Hagrid s'éclaira :

« Ah oui, il s'ennuie tout seul, il aurait une copine.

- Hum, et bien sûr vous êtes volontaire pour aller chercher la Machine ?

- Euhh...

- Pour l'approcher ? la dévisser ? la transporter ?

- Eeeuuhh...

Les dresseurs de dragons et autres monstres, pour être courageux, n'en sont pas nécessairement suicidaires. Hagrid déclina la proposition, mais promit un plein four de biscuits pour le lendemain. Et retourna rapidement chez lui.

-

* * *

-

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Severus murmure :

« J'aurais dû y penser... Stilbad avait déjà parlé des effets de ces bonbons sur les rouleaux de la Photocopieuse...

- Alors c'est tout simple ! On n'a plus qu'à intercepter la caisse d'Albus demain et envoyer quelqu'un la faire ingurgiter par la Machine ! »

Visiblement, pour Filius c'était du tout cuit : pesé, emballé, réglé. Sauf que...

- Voler les bonbons d'Albus ?? _(Minerva)_

- Et _qui_ ira mourir? euh nourrir le monstre ? _(Severus_)

Finalement, en dépit des protestations de Minerva, ils tombèrent d'accord pour soustraire la caisse de bonbecs à la voracité légendaire du Directeur, discrètement (ils tenaient à la vie) et sournoisement (Severus s'était proposé pour diriger les opérations).

Pour le deuxième problème, ce fut Vector arrivé après la bataille, comme de juste, et informé par Flitwick de tout ce qu'il avait raté (élèves mordeurs, hérisson presque empoisonné, biscuits hagridiens, bonbons photocopieusicides et jets d'encre calmareques) qui proposa insidieusement (le traître) une solution. Et quelle solution.

« Dites, Snape, votre hérisson... »

Severus se raidit.

« Comment a-t-il survécu au cyanure de votre robe ? »

Pour une fois, le Maître de Potions ne vit pas le piège et fonça droit dessus. Il se rengorgea :

« Je lui fais suivre un traitement spécial, qui renforce ses piquants **(6)**. Accessoirement, cela le rend presque insensible à certains poisons et plus résistant aux chocs.

- Plus qu'un hérisson normal ?

- Plus même qu'un sorcier normal. Enfin, au moins doté d'un cerveau, Vector. »

L'interpellé ne releva pas et poursuivit son idée :

« Ce traitement est-il applicable à un humain ?

Le Maître de Potions, tout à son exposé, ne vit pas le piège à loup se refermer ; il laissa même Vector passer un doigt appréciateur sous le menton d'un Quissifrott qui n'en menait pas large.

- Non. Voyez-vous, la combinaison de feuilles de mandragore et de venin de Basilic est nécessaire, et sur un humain les effets...

- D'accord d'accord. Et votre hérisson peut-il prendre une dose massive de cette _merveilleuse_ concoction pour voir ses effets décuplés ?

- Hum... Exceptionnellement, oui.

- Au point de pouvoir tracter un poids de 20 livres ? De subir un choc extrêmement violent ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Severus, fier de sa potion et de son hérisson.

- Il semble donc tout désigné pour affronter la Photocopieuse. »

Et Vector salua dans une pirouette ironique, avant de s'enfuir : Severus venait de lâcher Quissifrott pour s'élancer sur son collègue, histoire de lui expliquer clairement son point de vue sur la question. Avec ses mains autour de son cou pour plus de commodité, tant qu'à faire.

-

* * *

-

Quissifrott regardait la scène, ébahi. L'Homme en Noir se débattait entre les mains des autres humains (qui n'étaient pas trop de 4 pour le retenir), la Grande Asperge qui la minute précédente lui avait (horreur) gratouillé le menton s'était enfuie comme si elle avait un troupeau d'hippogriffes à ses trousses, et maintenant lui-même pédalait dans le vide en essayant de se remettre sur ses pattes. Bof, vivement le retour aux cachots, où il aurait peut-être accès à la Boîte à macarons.

-

* * *

-

Finalement, au bout d'1/4 d'heure, Severus se calma un peu ; il se dégagea vivement des mains qui le maintenaient et saisit son hérisson qui était lancé dans un fol marathon à l'envers. Il serra la boule de piquants contre sa poitrine et regarda farouchement ses collègues :

« Moi vivant, jamais ! »

Personne n'osa répondre le traditionnel : _Toi vivant ? On peut arranger ça_.

Minerva finit par soupirer :

« Malheureusement, pour une fois Vector n'a pas entièrement tort. Hagrid ne mettra sans doute plus les pieds dans cette salle, et nous-mêmes serions trop exposés.

- Si ce n'est que cela... (_sourire que l'auteur, frémissante d'horreur, ne peut se résoudre à décrire_) Il n'y a qu'à faire avaler ma potion à Vector. Et s'il survit, la menace d'une double ration sera suffisante pour le faire entre dans la Salle..

- Mais vous disiez tout à l'heure que les effets sur les humains...

- Oohh, si vous commencez à considérer Vector comme un humain _normal_... Mais sur lui, ils seraient négligeables. L'ensemble du système pileux se transformant définitivement en piquants est somme toute raisonnablement supportable ; quant à l'écoulement du cerveau par le nez... Vu le peu qu'il en possède, pas de risque qu'il tache les tapis. »

Minerva interrompit ces intéressantes perspectives que sa double qualité de Directrice adjointe et de Gryffondor (donc censément raisonnable et pas sadique) empêchait de considérer sérieusement :

« De toutes façons, nous reparlerons de cela demain, lorsque nous aurons la caisse. N'oubliez pas de régler votre réveil : elle peut arriver tôt. »

Là-dessus, elle tourna les talons, immédiatement suivie de ses estimés collègues, peu soucieux de servir de défouloir à un Snape passablement enragé.

-

* * *

-

Harry Potter, malgré l'interdiction formelle en vigueur depuis 3 jours, s'était éclipsé de la Salle Commune pour un petit tour dans les couloirs. Il entamait à peine sa promenade lorsqu'il dut se cacher derrière une statue : quelqu'un arrivait. Par Merlin, c'était Snape ! Et visiblement énervé, encore que le mot soit faible. Il ressemblait à Ron lorsque ce dernier avait avalé cette fameuse potion de Ragifure, prêt à morde tout ce qui bouge. Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas faire de mal au mignon petit hérisson qu'il avait à la main ! Quoique... cela devait revenir à mordre une pelote d'épingles; le spectacle pouvait devenir intéressant.

Mais il en fut pour ses frais : Snape s'éloigna sans rien faire, et c'est au contraire le hérisson qui lui mordillait affectueusement les doigts. Beuh.

Il allait repartir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Aïe, il allait se faire sonner les cloches. Il se retourna et vit le Directeur. Il balbutia :

« Professeur Dumbledore... Euh, je suis désolé, je sais que je devrais pas être là, mais je viens de voir une chose étrange : le professeur Snape, il a un hérisson, et...

- é... i... on... D**e**s c**i**tr**on**s ? Tu as des citrons, mon garçon ? des bonbons au citron ?

- Non monsieur, euh, je... monsieur ? monsieur ? professeur ? profess... AAAHHH ! »

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

-

**Gniark gniark gniark... **

**Que va-t-il advenir du Gentil Hérisson? de la Méchante Photocopieuse? Poudlard survivra-t-il à une journée de manque supplémentaire d'Albus? **

**Réponse dans 2 semaines environ...  
**

-

**Notes: **

**(1)** C'est du moins le titre que lui donne Minerva. A preuve : même les Serpentards le craignent. Enfin, ça, elle le dit quand Snape n'est pas dans le coin.

**(2)** Severus avait insisté, plein d'espoir, pour que ce soit la prof de divination qui s'occupe de l'aile des Gryffondors (on ne sait jamais, un accident est si vite arrivé quand elle est dans les parages...). Minerva, sévère, lui avait ôté ce plaisir.

**(3)** Hagrid avait fièrement tenté de surenchérir « Supraluminique ! », sous prétexte qu'il avait vu l'impact avant de voir passer la boule. Il fut déçu d'apprendre que c'était une trace antérieure.

**(4)** Et aussi étouffe-juifs, musulmans, bouddhistes, athées et autres : pas sectaires pour un brin, les biscuits.

**(5)** A l'attention particulière de Koredik: éventuellement, bleu-myosotis :)

**(6)** Non, je ne viens pas de l'inventer… cf chapitre 5 note 2.


	10. L'Arme Fatale

**Disclaimer**: merci Mme Rowling, merci Mr Franquin, merci Mr Pratchett. Et Mr Tolkien.  
Oh, et j'allais oublier: gloire à Patrick Couton, Grand Traducteur Génial, pour son invention du 'bloblotage'.

**Elise:** merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais sans adresse je ne peux pas te répondre! Pour ce qui est du sort d'Harry, ma foi, Severus te répondrait qu'il n'aurait pas l'air plus bête en bonbon au citron. Et qu'il aurait plus de chances de battre Voldemort de cette façon (il y a qqes probabilités que le Dark Lord s'étouffe sur un bonbec géant). M'enfin, tu vas voir dans ce qui suit :)

**Retard:** bé oui, encore. Bon, pour compenser, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent. Et on approche de la fin: c'est l'avant-dernier... (qui a dit 'ouf'?)

**Hérisson**: à nouveau, l'adresse du magnifique dessin d'Electra-Moonglow, mais sur son blog: vous pouvez lui laisser un commentaire :)

shaniah. free. fr/ blog/ dotclear/ index. php ? Harry-potter-serpent-sortia

(n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)

(date: 15 novemvre 2006)

-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 9**

-

**L'Arme Fatale **

-

_Des dangers de la cuisine: thé, bonbons et rôti de navets_

-

_Des dangers du métier d'enseignant, et de l'utilité d'une armure en certaines circonstances  
_

-

_La mission du Hérisson_

-

_De l'influence de Tolkien sur les siphonnés en manque_

-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-

L'Engin regardait. Qui? Quoi? Qu'importe... son regard flamboyait, tel l'oeil sauronien, nulle part et partout à la fois. Et lorsqu'Elle vit s'avancer le Hérisson Martyr... Horror, Dolor! La Machine se mit à bouger. Lentement, un côté puis l'autre, Elle arracha méthodiquement les montants qui la retenaient au sol et se dandina maladroitement. Le hérisson de figea. Et la Machine se précipita sur lui.

Le quadrumane piquantophore esquiva l'attaque à toutes pattes; la Machine réussit un splendide (sic) dérapage pour revenir à la charge. Quissifrott se mit alors à courir de tous les côtés pour éviter les dizaines de kilos (sans compter les ramettes de papier) qui lui fonçaient dessus. La Machine furieuse entreprit alors de procéder à un martelage en règle de toute la surface de la salle, avec l'efficacité d'un danseur de claquettes et la grâce d'un éléphant embourbé.

Severus, impuissant, voyait du seuil son hérisson montrer des signes de fatigue. Et, fatalement, l'inévitable arriva: le hérisson trébucha. Le coeur battant, Severus allait - contre toute prudence - se lancer à son secours quand, à son grand soulagement, ...

... le réveil sonna.

* * *

-

Quissifrott émergea de son cauchemar tout tremblant; il avait encore mal aux pattes d'avoir tant couru. Son Maître avait visiblement plus de mal: il en était déjà à sa 3eme tentative pour écraser son réveil (_'**Bong**' Aïe!!_) - quatrième, trop à gauche cette fois... Finalement, un pesant oreiller eut raison du terrible stridulement de la mécanique matinale; le Maître de Potions, fait hors du commun, n'en sembla même pas satisfait. Quissifrott comprit pourquoi en le voyant se prendre les pieds dans ses pantoufles tout en entraînant une partie du lit avec lui dans la salle de bain: Severus Snape, réveillé aux aurores un dimanche **(1)**, avait adopté sa fameuse attitude "mammouth mazouté du matin".

* * *

-

Une fois lavé, rincé, habillé (le tout pas forcément dans l'ordre, d'ailleurs), Severus entreprit de se rendre dans le bureau de Minerva MacGonagal en se cognant consciencieusement à tous les murs balisant son chemin, sans parler des dalles dont les traîtres interstices happaient les pieds, et de la mélasse qui semblait retenir chacun de ses pas.

Finalement, de rebonds en trébuchements dignes d'un mammouth mazouté **_et _**bituré (sans parler de ce que la pauvre bête aurait fumé), il parvint à destination globalement intact - en tout cas en meilleur état que Quissifrott qui commençait à avoir le mal de mer.

* * *

-

Lorsque la porte du bureau de Minerva s'ouvrit, les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent d'un seul bloc, passablement nerveux. Ils furent à moitié rassurés: ce n'était pas Albus, juste Severus (et son hérisson, inutile de le préciser) avec sa tête des mauvais matins: il lui faudrait un certain temps pour se réveiller, et après il rattraperait son sommeil gâché en gâchant la journée des autres (singulière et originale application du principe des vases communicants version Serpentard). Enfin, pour le moment il se contentait de tituber vers le thé que Minerva avait vainement tenté de métamorphoser en café en serrant son hérisson manifestement au bord de la nausée.

Severus se servit tant bien que mal une tasse du liquide bourbeux **(2)** , touilla vigoureusement et reposa sa tasse où commençait déjà à se dissoudre la cuillère. Minerva soupira en regardant le résultat de sa métamorphose ratée (personne n'avait, avant le prof de Potions, osé se servir de la théière d'où provenaient d'étranges bloblotements), secoua la tête et ouvrit les hostilités.

"Et bien, Severus, on dirait que votre hérisson est en forme?", ce qui était un mensonge des plus flagrants: Quissifrott n'était pas dans son assiette, et les vapeurs mauves qui émanaient maintenant de la tasse juste à hauteur de museau hérissonesque n'arrangeaient visiblement rien.

Toujours est-il que sa phrase désembourba le mammouth et que Severus sembla se réveiller en sursaut, d'humeur purement snapienne. Il ne répondit rien, mais au regard qu'il lança tous les occupants de la pièce reculèrent immédiatement leur chaise; le "thé" lui-même qui commençait à se faire la malle hors de son récipient se tassa au fond de la tasse.

Minerva poursuivit courageusement.

"En vous attendant, nous avons discuté d'un dispositif pour neutraliser la Photocopieuse. Si nous avions davantage de temps, il serait sans doute possible de dresser un animal quelconque (_Severus grommela "Potter ferait très bien l'affaire"_) pour amener les bonbons à bon port, mais nous n'avons que trop attendu. Il est évident que tout sera mis en oeuvre pour assurer la sécurité de votre hérisson."

Severus ricana et répliqua:

"Pas question qu'il risque un seul piquant en direction de ce maudit engin. Et peut-être la Directrice-Adjointe pourrait-elle nous expliquer en quoi nous manquons à ce point de temps?..."

Là, les profs se regardèrent et Severus sentit qu'il n'allait qu'à moitié aimer la suite.

Sur un signe de Minerva, Flitwick se leva et déplaça un paravent qui masquait le fond du bureau, dévoilant une forme endormie dans un fauteuil. Severus reconnut, stupéfait, la tignasse ébouriffée de Potter.

La directrice adjointe profita de ce que son collègue était bouche bée pour enchaîner:

"Sinistra a trouvé cette nuit monsieur Potter errant dans les couloirs, hagard et couvert de morsures. Il avait croisé Albus qui, pour des raisons encore obscures, l'a pris pour un bonbon au citron géant. Il en a réchappé uniquement grâce à Dobby. Poppy l'a soigné, mais..."

Un éclat de rire sadique l'interrompit. Le thé sauta hors de la tasse (laissant sur la table un sillage de bois grillé) et se réfugia dans la théière: Severus Snape était pris d'une magistrale crise de fou rire, sous le regard scandalisé de certains de ses collègues.

Minerva attendit qu'il se calme et que la théière cesse de trembler.

"Gérer Albus _**et **_la Photocopieuse est impossible; je ne tiens pas à devoir expliquer aux parents que leurs enfants ont été dévorés par le Directeur parce que l'équipe professorale veillait à ce qu'un engin dément ne les décapite pas. Cela serait du plus mauvais goût pour la réputation de l'école."

La directrice adjointe feignit d'ignorer les chuchotements de Flitwick sur certains parents qui seraient en définitive sans doute ravis d'apprendre la disparition de leur progéniture.

"Sans compter que nous allons devoir administrer un Oubliette à Mr Potter: il est hors de question qu'un élève soit au courant des... problèmes actuels."

Severus haussa les sourcils.

"Nous pensions que vous aviez plus d'expérience que nous dans ce domaine, vous pourriez donc vous en charger."

Severus sourit de toutes se dents.

"Mais effacez autre chose que ses souvenirs d'hier soir, et je vous livre à une cuve entière de thé métamorphosé."

Severus se renfrogna tandis que la théière bloblotta avec, sembla-t-il, un brin d'enthousiasme. Il fut interrompu dans sa bouderie par une sirène stridente. Minerva bondit:

"Ce sont les bonbons. Sinistra, Filius, avec moi!"

Les 3 profs sortirent du bureau au pas de course. Severus continua à faire son boudin encore 2 minutes, puis s'intéressa à Trelawney: cette dernière tentait une approche prudente de la théière. Avec un peu de chance, l'entité pâteuse allait la phagocyter... La prof de Divination tendit la main. La théière glouglouta; quelques bulles verdâtres sortirent du bec. Severus apprécia à sa juste valeur cette expression ouverte d'une caractéristique serpentarde. Les bulles éclatèrent dans une série de '**_blob_**' tentateurs; Sibylle ne put résister: elle posa la main sur le couvercle, et... le reposa en sursaut: le trio de chasseurs de bonbons venait d'entrer avec fracas et moult caisses manifestement pesantes.

Severus jeta un regard interrogatif à Flitwick: les 3 sorciers étaient passablement amochés et leurs robes en lambeaux. Son collègue de Sortilèges haussa les épaules et marmonna:

"C'était des condors..."

Forcément, pour trimbaler un tel poids, les traditionnels hiboux n'auraient pas suffi. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil aux colis: d'après les étiquettes, il y en avait pour 30 kg de bonbons et 3 kg de crème au citron.

Minerva jeta quelques sorts de réparation sur leurs robes et laissa les caisses dans le couloir.

"Bien. Avant d'installer tout cela, un passage par le laboratoire de Potions va être nécessaire."

Severus, indigné, n'eut pas le temps de donner son opinion sur une décision aussi cavalière: tous s'étaient rués vers la sortie, emportant les caisses au passage. Severus les suivit en traînant les pieds, laissant tout seul un thé visiblement déçu qui glougloutait son profond dépit.

* * *

-

Severus fulminait: il savait les profs pires que les élèves, mais à ce point... Minerva lui avait rapidement expliqué le principe: faire fondre les bonbons, les teindre et les modeler à la ressemblance des biscuits d'Hagrid. Jusque là, rien de sorcier. Sauf que:

- les cuisines de Poudlard étaient inutilisables: les elfes, alertés par Dobby des derniers événements, organisaient une protection efficace de leur territoire en hurlant et sautant partout, sans parler des petits vicieux plus calmes qui guettaient les intrus poêle en main. Il faudrait bien la journée avant qu'ils ne se remettent de leurs émotions.

- les profs qui avaient envahi le laboratoire du Maître de Potions gardaient, pour la plupart, des souvenirs pittoresques de leur passage dans cette salle en tant qu'élèves; beaucoup attendaient visiblement une occasion pareille pour aller fouiner dans les ingrédients mystérieux et regarder de plus près ce qui flottait dans les bocaux.

Severus se serait bien arraché les cheveux s'il en avait eu le temps, mais il était trop occupé à tonner contre Chourave qui essayait de lui piquer des botrucs pilés, à courir après Flitwick qui s'apprêtait à se renverser sur la tête une bonbonne d'acide chlorhydrique et à ôter des mains de Trelawney un pauvre chaudron crasseux dans lequel elle tentait de lire le passé (sans doute d'après les strates accumulées). Il préférait au centuple un cours Gryffondors-Serpentards: les élèves, au moins, se neutralisaient mutuellement.

Il finit par poser Quissifrott sur son bureau (avec une soucoupe de grillons pilés), se camper fermement sur ses jambes et prendre une profonde inspiration:

Chourave resta figée, la main dans le pot de botrucs, Trelawney plongea la tête première dans son chaudron et la bonbonne d'acide, grâce au déplacement d'air, reprit sa position initiale.

Severus toussota, fier de son effet. Un bon coup de gueule (qui avait dû s'entendre jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard) agrémenté d'un subtil effet de tourbillonnement de robes noires (vivent les sorts informulés), rien de tel pour impressionner son monde (son miroir en était témoin). Même Minerva semblait surprise.

Severus en profita pour entasser tout le monde dans un coin, en leur intimant de ne plus bouger et de ne toucher à rien sous peine de mort extrêmement douloureuse, menace classique mais remarquablement efficace proférée par un homme vêtu de noir au regard sadique, dans des cachots décorés de bocaux au contenu visqueux et de traces d'explosions (où, avec un peu d'imagination (?) on pouvait deviner en silhouettes claires des formes humaines se cachant les yeux).

Bref, il prit les choses en main, touilla les bonbecs dans un chaudron propre, ajoutant le colorant adéquat, moula le résultat et présenta au bout d'une heure au petit groupe qui commençait à avoir des crampes des copies conformes des cailloux d'Hagrid.

Minerva s'en étonna.

"Félicitations, Severus, ils sont aussi moches que les originaux. Maintenant..."

Son regard dévia sur l'innocent quadrumane qui mastiquait consciencieusement sa ration de grillons, en levant de temps à autres le museau de sa soucoupe pour flairer l'atmosphère où flottaient d'étranges relents. Mais il se rassurait vite en voyant son maître à proximité: pas de souci à se faire, l'Homme en Noir veillait. Allez hop, encore un peu de grillons. Scrontch scrontch scrontch.

* * *

-

La journée avait assez mal commencé, et la suite s'était montrée à la hauteur. Severus avait lancé l'Oubliette sur Potter qui, visiblement étonné de se réveiller face à un Snape brandissant sa baguette sur lui, avait réagi en lui envoyant son pied dans les tibias. Mais Minerva n'était pas inquiète, non: Potter resterait vaseux quelques minutes et oublierait cet incident. C'était gentil de se soucier des tibias de son collègue de Potions.

Il avait ensuite fallu s'occuper des elfes: c'était bien joli, les crises de panique (de l'avis de Severus, du moins), mais le repas de midi devait être assuré. Après moult tergiversations, ils avaient d'un commun accord (à part celui de la principale intéressée) décidé d'envoyer Trelawney, engoncée dans une armure, prêcher la bonne parole aux Dobby, Winky et autres Dumby. Trelawnay n'avait pas fait preuve d'un enthousiasme délirant lors de l'élaboration de ce projet, mais Minerva avait su trouver les bons arguments:

- elle était déjà privée de marc de café; si les elfes continuaient ainsi elle n'allait même plus avoir de feuilles de thé pour lire l'avenir;

- les profs acceptaient, une fois le problème résolu, de la laisser seule 1/4 d'heure avec les elfes en leur ordonnant d'écouter toutes les prédictions qu'elle aurait envie de faire.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva devant les cuisines l'ensemble de l'équipe professorale (sauf Hagrid qui préparait les biscuits promis la veille, et Vector, qui supposait - à raison - le voisinage de Snape peu propice à la survie de l'espèce vectorienne), dont une pesante armure surmontée d'une paire de lunettes et passablement échevelée.

Severus se demanda si, décidément, c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise journée: quelle qu'en soit l'issue, il lui en resterait de bons souvenirs.

Minerva fit un petit récapitulatif:

"Quoi qu'il arrive, pas de panique. Ils sont juste besoin d'être rassurés, d'entendre une voix réconfortante." _(Flitwick murmura: "Avec un peu de chance, ils s'endormiront.")_

L'armure hocha du haume dans un grincement.

Sinistra avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Prête?"

Nouveau '**_Scrrrrroiiiinnnccccc_**' d'assentiment.

"Go!"

Sinistra ouvrit juste le temps de pousser une Trelawney bringuebalante dans l'embrasure et claqua la porte sur elle.

Ils attendirent.

Bruits. Métal contre métal (visiblement, les elfes armés de poêles oeuvraient avec enthousiasme). Bruit plus sourd (seul Severus reconnut l'harmonieux tintement d'un chaudron contre une pièce métallique)._** 'Splatch'**_ divers. Le tout sur fond de hurlements et piaillements.

Sibylle tint 3 minutes et 20 secondes - en réalité, 2 minutes 50, mais Severus exigea qu'on lui laisse 30 secondes de plus pour convaincre les elfes, 30 secondes qu'elle passa à marteler la porte en criant comme si elle avait une horde de Gremlins à ses trousses. Sinistra finit par lui ouvrir; elle referma juste à temps pour empêcher un elfe de lui sauter au visage, mais elle ne put éviter la casserole pleine de purée qui l'atteignit à l'épaule.

"Et bien, Sibylle, avez-vous pu parler avec eux?"

Severus trouva la question purement rhétorique, vu l'état de leur collègue: l'armure, intégralement cabossée, était maculée d'oeufs / farine / coulis de tomates et autres joyeusetés culinaires. Le directeur de Serpentard trouvait que l'ensemble ne manquait pas de goût, même si une touche de vert-épinard eût été la bienvenue.

"Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé prédire leur mort!"

Personne ne signala que, quelques minutes plus tard, c'est la sienne qu'ils auraient pu prédire avec certitude. Minerva semblait contrariée.

"Il va pourtant falloir que les élèves mangent..."

Severus commença à s'inquiéter. Pourvu que...

"Professeur Snape, je réquisitionne vos chaudrons."

Et voilà.

"Tout le monde au travail! Non, pas vous, pr. Snape, je ne voudrais pas que vous concoctiez une recette à votre façon à certains de nos chers étudiants."

Severus se renfrogna: non seulement on lui piquait ses chaudrons, mais en plus on l'empêchait de s'amuser. Il devait pourtant lui rester quelques fioles d'arsenic...

* * *

-

Ce fut le pire déjeuner jamais préparé à Poudlard. Si tout le monde y survécut, ce n'était pas la faute des cuistots improvisés. Apparemment, seul Weasley apprécia l'omelette au potiron parfumée au sang de dragon (Flitwick avait mal nettoyé son chaudron avant de l'utiliser); mais même ce glouton patenté ne put avaler plus de 3 bouchées du dessert de Chourave (dont la nature resta inconnue, et il valait sans doute mieux).

Severus s'était contenté d'un en-cas à base de chocolat (il avait toujours une tablette de réserve dans son bureau) mais il fit tout de même un tour dans les Salles Communes où restaient confinés les élèves pour apprécier l'effet du repas professoral, et il fut pleinement satisfait: Pomfresh allait avoir du boulot. Seuls les Serpentards avaient prudemment fait goûter d'abord leurs rations à un rat et, vu les conséquences, s'étaient en toute sagesse rabattus sur leurs réserves personnelles.

Severus prit même un échantillon d'un "Rôti de navet" (d'après le menu) assez remuant, pour l'amener dans le bureau de MacGonagal: un peu de compagnie pour le thé qui devait s'ennuyer.

* * *

-

Severus arriva tout guilleret au bureau de la Directrice-Adjointe, porteur d'un flacon d'une substance semi-solide blanchâtre qui s'évertuait à escalader les parois de verre. Il déchanta vite en entrant: tout le monde était déjà là (donc impossible de déposer le flacon en douce et de se faire la malle avant de voir les conséquences) **(3)**, la mine grave, devant deux tas de cailloux.

"Ah, Severus. Hagrid vient d'amener sa fournée de biscuits. Nous allons pouvoir commencer; il est temps pour votre hérisson de prendre sa potion."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui prit le bocal des mains et l'entraîna dehors. Les autres la suivirent, emportant les biscuits et les leurres au citron.

Le bocal ouvert resta seul avec la théière. L'amas blanc risqua un petit jet de substance vers l'extérieur dans un ' _**Flloubb? **_' aguicheur. Un '_**Flflflflfll**_ ' torride lui répondit. Pour la suite... **(4)**

Le professeur MacGonagal risquait de retrouver à son retour une pâte grisâtre grillant passionnément le vernis de son bureau.

* * *

-

Mais en attendant, Minerva avait d'autres soucis que les amours d'organismes incongrus: elle était au pied du mur - ou plutôt: devant la Porte. Tout était prêt; ils avaient fini par convaincre Severus que seul son hérisson pouvait les tirer d'affaire, un peu facilement en définitive. Elle soupçonnait en fait Flitwick d'y avoir largement contribué: il avait discrètement lancé un sort en direction de son collègue. Lequel, elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

"Bien. On commence donc par lui envoyer les vrais biscuits pour l'amadouer et l'inciter à manger, et dès qu'elle est en condition on envoie le hérisson pousser les 30 kg de bonbons au citron jusqu'à sa portée. Je vous rappelle qu'il est essentiel qu'elle les gobe d'un coup, pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas du piège: que personne ne s'avise donc de lui en lancer!

- Je persiste à croire que Potter ou Vector auraient pu remplacer Quissifrott dans cette opération."

Minerva leva les yeux: celui-là, même sous Impérium, il restait un fichu obstiné de casse-pieds. C'est finalement Chourave qui trouva le bon argument:

"Ils n'ont pas assez de cervelle; le hérisson est bien plus fiable."

Severus dut bien l'admettre. En d'autres circonstances, Minerva aurait protesté, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Elle fit un signe à Sinistra, promue ouvreuse de portes en chef. Celle-ci actionna la poignée et poussa doucement le battant. Un grondement sourd leur parvint.

* * *

-

Severus ne réfléchit pas. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il avait donné son aval pour une opération aussi stupide, mais il n'était plus temps d'hésiter. Il lança rapidement un biscuit avant de se plaquer contre un mur du couloir.

La riposte fut immédiate: bruit de chargement, **_Tchac_** et silence. Une moitié de biscuit coupée net vint rouler jusqu'à l'entrée. Sinistra soupira:

"C'est pas gagné..."

Chourave, dont c'était le tour, essaya un tir groupé. La Machine ne put tous les arrêter: 3 **_Tchac_** pour 4 biscuits. Et... silence.

Ils attendirent. Un curieux grincement leur parvint, qui mit Severus mal à l'aise: cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide par l'ouverture: la Machine, les voyants fixés sur le biscuit rescapé tombé à un mètre d'elle, semblait se dandiner. Severus se figea: le cauchemar de cette nuit. Non.

"Minerva! elle va se dévisser et bouger!"

Le professeur de Métamorphose eut l'air sceptique. Elle se risqua à son tour à regarder et pâlit.

"Par Merlin, c'est exact. Il faut absolument lui envoyer d'autres biscuits, et bien viser!"

Severus plongea la main dans le sac, prit à peine le temps d'ajuster son tir et lança. Droit au but: la Machine engloutit la 'friandise' dans un claquement de capot gourmand. Severus sourit et recommença, avec succès. Il enchaîna les tirs.

"Snape le snipper, qui l'eût cru?"

Severus, entendant la voix crétine de Vector venu assister contre toute prudence à la mise à mort du monstre **(5)**, ne s'interrompit pas. S'il ne le tua pas sur-le-champ, c'est uniquement parce que la Photocopieuse était légèrement plus exaspérante. Il fit juste une petite pause pour reposer son bras. La Photocopieuse mâchait son dernier biscuit avec force bruits weasleyesques. Ca bouge (et bientôt ça marche), ça bouffe et c'est insupportable: l'Engin ferait un élève modèle.

Le prof. de Potions ajouta à voix haute:

"Il ne lui manque que la parole.

- Oui, pour faire un parfait Serpentard."

Décidément, Vector était d'humeur suicidaire, ce matin.

"Non Vector: un vrai Serpentard vous aurait déjà torturé et dépecé."

Sur ces sages paroles, Severus s'apprêta à reprendre ses tirs, mais Minerva l'arrêta: visiblement, la Machine affamée était prête pour d'autres gourmandises.

* * *

-

Quissifrott frétillait d'impatience. Son maître lui avait donné un quart d'heure plus tôt sa potion préférée, et visiblement il attendait maintenant un service. Pas de problème, rien ne pouvait lui résister. Entre deux papouilles sur le ventre et sous le menton, l'Homme en Noir lui avait montré une caisse, qu'apparemment il fallait pousser.

Et c'était l'heure. Le petit hérisson se campa fièrement sur ses deux pattes, sans savoir que tous les sorciers croisaient les doigts à s'en briser les phalanges, et il commença à pousser. C'était lourd, mais pas impossible pour un hérisson courageux!

La Photocopieuse vit donc avancer à petits pas une caisse pleine à ras-bord de bonbons colorés. Dans un effort colossal, elle fit éclater ses attaches: libre! Plus rien ne la retenait, elle pouvait se précipiter vers le tas de biscuits qui oscillait dans sa direction. Elle bondit alors, tel un fauve affamé: gare aux biscuits! Et au reste, d'ailleurs.

* * *

-

Quissifrott poursuivait vaillamment son petit bonhomme de chemin, lorsqu'un tremblement ébranla le sol. Suivi d'un bruit de galopade. Pas bon signe, ça. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et fit demi-tour, direction la sortie, museau à terre: il tenait à vivre suffisamment longtemps pour revoir son maître. Et sa gamelle de grillons.

* * *

-

Severus s'apprêtait à voler au secours de son hérisson lorsque ce dernier prit fort heureusement la fuite. Il récupéra sa boule de piquants toute tremblante et la serra contre lui, sans perdre de vue le Monstre: il ne voulait rien rater du spectacle.

La Photocopieuse pila devant le tas. En un clin d'oeil, elle goba l'ensemble pour recracher quelques secondes plus tard la caisse intacte. Elle mastiqua le tout goulûment.

Les profs retenaient tous leur souffle.

Une forte odeur de citron se répandit.

La Machine s'arrêta, interloquée. Elle tenta de reprendre sa mastication mais ses rouages restaient bloqués. Ses voyants virèrent au noir: elle avait compris et entrait dans une colère de la même couleur. Les profs reculèrent tous précipitamment.

La Photocopieuse projeta dans un bruit de tonnerre une cinquantaine de feuilles noirâtres qui traversèrent le couloir en sifflant et brisèrent les fenêtres. Elle avança de quelques pas, rechargea dans une débauche d'éclairs blancs et s'apprêta à tirer. Mais cette fois elle ne parvint qu'à expectorer un amas de papier mâché englué de bonbons au citron. Un furieux grincement d'engrenages se fit entendre; dans un effort titanesque l'Engin se jeta dans le couloir et se dirigea à l'aveuglette sur Vector qui, avec son bon sens habituel, s'était réfugié dans un renfoncement, se coupant ainsi toute retraite (_Severus sourit, ravi._). Mais, à 3 pas de sa cible, la Machine s'arrêta. S'affaissa. Et, après un dernier flash rougeoyant, s'éteignit. (_Severus grimaça, il aurait aimé un **vrai** happy end, avec double mise à mort_)

Une fumée jaune-noire s'éleva du flanc de la Machine, et elle commença à se dissoudre sur les dalles, tandis que dans l'atmosphère se répandait une délicieuse fragrance citronnée.

Tous (Quissifrott compris) poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Seveurs reprit ses esprits le premier et huma l'air.

" Cette odeur de citron... Pourvu que..."

Il s'interrompit en regardant ses collègues qui lui faisaient face et fixaient quelque chose derrière lui, livides. Une main osseuse se referma fébrilement sur son épaule et une voix surexcitée susurra:

"Du ccccitron, mon cher Sssssseverus?"

Quissifrott se remit aussitôt en boule.

* * *

-

Albus Dumbledore venait d'arriver. Il se tenait légèrement courbé **(6)** et une lueur étrange animait ses yeux. Indifférent au désordre apocalyptique qui régnait sur le champ de bataille, il s'avança d'un pas saccadé dans la pièce. Lorsque son regard trouva enfin la caisse, il s'éclaira d'une flamme de convoitise; le Directeur de Poudlard **(7)** se jeta sur sa réserve de bonbons au citron avec un cri de triomphe: "**_My Prrrrr_**rrec**_cCCCCCccc_**iiouss**ss_ssSSS !! _**", et un bruit de gorge curieux, comme s'il avalait par anticipation de dose de saccharose acidulé ( **_Golloups, Golloups! _**)

Le temps sembla se figer. Chaque sorcier présent resta pétrifié, tandis que le Directeur soulevait amoureusement le couvercle de sa caisse.

Et Severus Snape, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu (à: 7 ans d'études à Poudlard, un loup-garou, Potter père et fils, Voldemort, ses élèves et une Photocopieuse), ferma les yeux en murmurant:

"On est tous morts."

-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-

**Notes:**

**(1)** Frémissement d'horreur de l'autrice, qui s'en veut - presque - d'infliger pareille torture à Severus.

**(2)** Un conseil: sorcier ou pas, n'essayez jamais de métamorphoser un thé de mauvaise qualité en quoi que ce soit; en général il se venge en devenant encore plus infect.

**(3)** Je précisais cela pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore bien saisi le fond de la psychologie snapienne.

**(4)** Non décrite. On est dans une fic ouverte aux moins de 18 ans, après tout.

**(5)** Ou de ses collègues. Bref, un spectacle intéressant dans tous les cas.

**(6)** Attitude classique du gourmand en manque cherchant une hypothétique friandise tombée à terre. Que celui ou celle qui n'a jamais regardé sur le tapis, plein d'espoir, si une cacahouète rescapée ou un Tic-Tac fugueur ne traînait pas par là, jette la première pierre à Albus.

**(7) **Et chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, et Grand Machin de l'Ordre de Merlin, et membre éminent du Magenmagot, etc. Juste histoire de rappeler ses responsabilités...

* * *

Yek yek yek... plus qu'un chapitre pour décider de leur sort. Albus aura-t-il raison d'eux? Harry a-t-il vraiment tout oublié? (et est-il aussi stupide que l'affirme Severus?) Une bonne lampée de grillons suffira-t-elle pour que Quissifrott se remette de toutes ses émotions?

Réponses pas tout de suite, mais dans pas trop longtemps. Promis.


	11. Ultime chapitre

**Disclaimer **: au terme de bien des tours et détours, il doit bien rester 2 ou 3 trucs à Mme Rowling. Et à Mr Racine, aussi. Les pauvres.

**Sixtine: **merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais sans adresse email je n'ai pas pu te répondre!

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

**Ultime chapitre,**** ou:**

**Comment le Pr. Snape dut finalement se résoudre à se passer de café.**

_- _

_Le retour de la tasse_

_- _

_L'adieu aux pingouins, ou: _  
_Pingouin et Destin: "Pour qui sont ces pervers pingouins patagons?"_

_- _

_Il faut boire la tasse jusqu'à la lie. _  
-

_-.-.- _

« **Regarde spectateur, remontée à bloc, de telle sorte que le ressort se déroule avec lenteur tout le long d'une vie humaine, une des plus parfaites machines construites par les dieux infernaux pour l'anéantissement mathématique d'un mortel.** » (Jean Cocteau, _la Machine Infernale_).

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus Snape refusait obstinément de se réveiller. Tout cela lui semblait par trop invraisemblable. Il était quasiment certain que s'il ouvrait les yeux il allait voir James Potter et Sirius Black se payant sa tête et l'accueillant d'un sardonique « Bienvenue chez les morts Snivellus »

_Tibidibidip. _

Et le supplice éternel allait commencer. Il serait livré à ses anciennes victimes, celle qu'il avait tuées voilà des année

_Tibidibidip_

quand il était encore un Mangemort froid et arrogant (bon d'accord, il était toujours froid. Et arrogant. Et Mangemort. Mais c'était plus pareil)

_Tibidibidip_

Et il allait souffrir mille supplices entre leurs mains, et

TIBIDIBIDIP

Et putain on lui laissait même pas savourer le fait d'être mort.

**TIBIDIBIDIP **

Argh. Ces sadiques avaient trouvé un réveil qui avait la même horrible sonnerie que le sien. C'est alors que le p'tit neurone qui sautillait tout seul dans un coin (Severus s'efforçait depuis quelques minutes de l'ignorer car il lui rappelait trop Hermione Granger voulant répondre à une question) finit par attirer son attention : un réveil chez les morts ? …

**TIBIDIBIDIP**

Finalement l'hémisphère gauche de son cerveau reprit le contrôle et actionna l'ouverture de l'œil droit, idem pour l'hémisphère droit et l'œil gauche. Bref, il ouvrit les yeux.

**TIBIDIBIDIP – TIBIDIBIDIP – TIBIDIBIDIP – TIBIDIBID…** _BAM _

« **_Argh, Sevy m'a tuer_** » s'exclama le réveil avant de voler en éclats. Comme chaque matin.

Par la barbe de Merlin et la moustache de Morgane. Il était vivant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus, les sens (enfin) en éveil, regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre était toujours aussi sinistre, les restes de son réveil jonchaient les dalles froides et une roue dentelée tournait encore comme une toupie dans un bruit métallique. Rien d'anormal, à part que ce matin-ci il n'avait pas eu besoin de café pour se réveiller complètement.

Impossible qu'Albus ait _réellement_ passé l'éponge. Les derniers événements de la veille lui revenaient maintenant, par flashes.

Le regard vide d'Albus devant sa caisse vide. L'approche prudente de Minerva, qui seule avait osé s'avancer vers le Directeur (pour une fois, Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer le courage gryffondoresque). Sa main se posant sur l'épaule d'Albus, et ses paroles expliquant. Doucement. Et son regard vers eux, les chassant sans ambiguïté possible de la pièce. Ils avaient attendu en silence dans le couloir, n'espérant rien de ce bref répit ; les derniers mots de Severus résonnaient encore dans leur esprit : ils étaient tous morts.

Et là, le miracle. Albus Dumbledore sortant de la pièce, soutenu par Minerva. S'adressant à eux d'un air accablé mais digne. Et ce discours, Merlin, ce discours… Il comprenait. Il pardonnait. Il s'excusait ! Il avait même adressé des félicitations à « notre cher Maître de Potions, qui a su agir avec le sang-froid et l'abnégation qui le caractérisent. » Puis son départ chancelant vers son bureau. Et le sprint de Minerva aux cuisines pour demander aux elfes de maison de préparer de toute urgence une tarte au citron avec la crème au citron livrée le matin même.

Ils étaient restés là, sidérés. Finalement, ils s'étaient tous retirés dans leurs quartiers sans un mot, savourant la délicieuse sensation d'être vivants – et non pas réduits à un tas de chair grillée juste bon à nourrir un Phénix. Severus pour sa part avait craint une plus dure vengeance (il se voyait déjà attaché au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, avec Albus regardant Fumsek lui dévorer le foie) **(1)**. Mais finalement…

Un discret _schlinguiling_ le tira en sursaut de ses souvenirs et le fit revenir au présent, en mode-survie. Ce n'était qu'un résidu de son réveil qui achevait de rendre l'âme.

En continuant à lancer moult regards suspicieux autour de lui, il finit par se lever. La force de l'habitude reprit le dessus, et il exécuta les mêmes gestes que chaque matin, des gratouillis prodigués à son hérisson à l'examen suspicieux dans le miroir d'un bouton.

Ce n'est qu'en traversant son salon pour se rendre dans la salle des profs qu'il aperçut le paquet, posé sur la table basse.

Ah, nous y voilà.

Severus soupira. Après tout il avait eu une vie bien remplie, même si elle n'avait pas été franchement heureuse. Mais rien n'annonçait qu'elle doive s'améliorer, bien au contraire. Alors, qu'elle finisse maintenant ou plus tard, quelle différence…

Un '**_tapititapititap_**' cliquetant sur les dalles interrompit ses pensées : Quissifrott trottinait vaillamment à la poursuite d'un cafard, museau rasant le sol et piquants plaqués vers l'arrière, dans une posture des plus aérodynamiques. Severus s'accroupit. Son hérisson. Il oubliait son hérisson. Qui allait s'occuper de lui, une fois qu'Albus aurait torturé, écorché, dépecé et trucidé son maître de Potions ?

Quissifrott venait d'atteindre le recoin où se terrait la bête traquée. Arrivé à 10cm, il s'arrêta : c'est qu'il avait l'air menaçant, ce cafard ! Sa façon d'agiter les antennes, brrrr... Mais un hérisson ne renonce jamais. Quissifrott ferma les yeux, fonça ... et se prit le mur tandis que le cafard prenait la tangente. Il ne récolta que quelques moutons de poussière au bout du museau, et une belle envie d'éternuer. Il se dirigea alors vers son Chiffon de Papier préféré qui traînait par là, sur lequel il passa son mécontentement à coups de griffes et de dents, puis s'essuya le museau.

Severus le regardait faire, attendri. Il nota au passage qu'il savait maintenant où se trouvait la copie de Goyle qu'il avait cherchée toute la semaine, mais que son propriétaire semblait peu pressé de retrouver. Il ne pouvait abandonner ainsi son hérisson dans un monde peuplé de cafards qui n'avaient pas la courtoisie de se laisser attraper et grignoter.

Voyons voyons. S'il mourrait, qui s'en occuperait spontanément ?...

Brusquement, il eut la vision incongrue et incompréhensible d'Hagrid lançant des menhirs en criant « Va chercher, Quissifrix ! », et d'un Quissifrott en boule au milieu d'un enclos de Scroutts à pétard.

Il s'empressa de rédiger une lettre à l'intention de Chourave, mêlant habilement chantage affectif (« Prenez soin de ce petit être fragile comme vous preniez soin de notre regrettée Betsabeth »), chantage tout court (même morts, les sorciers peuvent se rendre très enquiquinants, à preuve Peeves et Voldemort, ce que Severus rappelait avec éloquence) et recommandations pour le régime alimentaire de son hérisson. Il la laissa bien en évidence sur la table.

C'est donc avec un fatalisme suicidaire qu'il ouvrit le paquet, prit la boîte qu'il enveloppait pour en sortir … une tasse. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Blanche, avec un discret liseré bleu sur le bord supérieur et une anse très fonctionnelle, sans fioritures ridicules. Il retourna l'objet dans tous les sens pour trouver le piège, mais rien. Il y avait simplement un petit mot pour accompagner le tout.

-

-.-.-

_« Mon cher Severus,_

_Je ne saurais exprimer tous les sentiments qui m'animent au souvenir des événements des jours précédents. Nous avons tous été perturbés par leurs répercussions, et je salue encore votre courage à cette occasion. Me contenter de vous signifier ma reconnaissance serait trop vain, mais quelle récompense trouver ?_

_Au vu de votre pudeur naturelle et de votre désir de discrétion, je me contente d'un geste très symbolique. Acceptez donc cette simple tasse : connaissant votre goût pour le café, j'ose espérer que vous m'associerez désormais à la joie de boire ce délicieux breuvage chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présentera. A ce propos : la machine à café a été réparée, et un nouveau sort vous rend prioritaire si plusieurs sorciers attendent en même temps leur dose de caféine._

_Affectueusement et avec mon meilleur souvenir,_

_Albus._

_PS : je profite de la présente lettre pour vous remercier à nouveau pour l'ouvrage que vous m'aviez si gentiment offert en remplacement du volume endommagé de Magical Me. Sa lecture a été fort intéressante. » _

-.-.-

-

Le parchemin n'explosa pas, il ne se changea pas non plus en substance caramélisée ni verdâtre (façon _L'exorciste_). Severus lança quelques sorts sur la tasse. A priori, rien. Il put simplement détecter le même charme que sur le mug-bisounours : Albus serait averti s'il utilisait un autre récipient pour boire son café.

Il relut la lettre, et bloqua quelques minutes sur le post-scriptum. Il se souvenait de ce livre : pour tenter de se faire pardonner de la destruction du précieux ramassis de guimauve de G. Lockhart, il avait en effet offert au Directeur un ouvrage sur la mythologie grecque vue par les sorciers. Bon, il avait au moins échappé au destin de Prométhée. **(1)**. Mais quel rapport entre les sorciers torturés par les grands mages noirs de l'Antiquité et cette simple tasse ? Il renonça à chercher le lien, en se disant que ce post-scriptum était sans doute tout simplement hors de propos. Albus devait être encore sous les effets du manque de bonbons au citron quand il l'avait rédigé.

Somme toute, deux informations l'intéressaient dans cette lettre :

- il n'y aurait pas de représailles  
- la machine à café était de retour.

Il sortit de ses cachots d'un pas guilleret.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Minerva MacGonagal soupira d'aise : tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre. Albus, lesté de 3 tartes au citron, semblait suffisamment stabilisé pour attendre la prochaine livraison de bonbons (il venait de passer la commande de toute urgence).

Heureusement qu'elle avait eu le réflexe, la veille, de passer par son bureau avant de descendre dans les cuisines au milieu des elfes en folie. Elle pensait prendre quelques poudres (Poudre aux yeux, Poudre de Perlimpinpin) qui pourraient l'aider à calmer les elfes. Mais, en entrant, elle avait trouvé une substance grisâtre visiblement bouillante qui bloblotait sur la table. Le Truc s'était redressé en l'entendant et semblait... flairer (?) de son côté ; il finit par émettre un '**_Bloup !_**' affectueux. C'est alors que Minerva reconnut son thé, mélangé à... à... un autre Machin.

Le Truc avait apparemment fini ses petites affaires sur le bureau ; d'un mouvement leste il sauta dans un bocal en verre ouvert et s'y lova avec la grâce d'un boudin gris.

Minerva rabattit prestement le couvercle, fit la grimace devant les traces de brûlure sur le bois et, machinalement, emporta avec elle le bocal aux cuisines.

Arrivée devant l'antre des elfes, elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et fonça (après avoir ouvert la porte, tout de même). Elle se retrouva devant une centaine de paires d'yeux brillants surmontant des dents pointues et des mains armées de divers ustensiles. Elle brandit ses poudres et son bocal dans un geste instinctif de protection. Et curieusement, rien ne se produisit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tous les elfes fixaient le bocal. L'un d'eux s'exclama :

« Ca alors ! Un Blop ! »

L'interpellé se redressa dans son bocal et leva un ... euh... bout de matière amical en direction de l'elfe.

Oubliant alors leurs casseroles meurtrières et leurs intentions homicides, ils la regardèrent d'un air suppliant :

« Un gentil Blop ! Laissez-le nous, professeur, s'il vous plaît ! »

C'est ainsi que Minerva échangea un flacon de Blop (qui bloblota un émouvant adieu à son intention) contre la promesse de 3 tartes au citron dans les plus brefs délais. Un coin raisonnable de sa conscience lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était peut-être pas prudent de laisser à des elfes de maison une matière vivante dont elle ne connaissait ni les capacités ni les intentions et qui pouvait par simple contact griller le bois, mais elle avait d'autres problèmes plus urgents à régler.

Le bruit des conversations la ramena au temps présent.

Minerva regardait avec attendrissement son Directeur discuter avec Filius Flitwick. Il était rare qu'Albus leur rende visite en salle des professeurs, surtout à une heure si matinale. Mais visiblement, il avait à cœur de se rapprocher de l'équipe professorale après les événements de la semaine passée, d'autant qu'ils avaient subi une défection.

Oreste Smith, dans sa dernière lettre arrivée le matin même, avait annoncé sa démission. Il s'était pris de passion pour ses pingouins magophages (« _En fait ils ne sont pas si terribles si ont sait s'y prendre, surtout quand on a l'habitude des Serpentards _») et avait monté une équipe de recherche avec le fameux Pyrrhus et une médicomage, Andromaque (« _C'est pas la joie tous les jours avec eux, mais au moins je n'ai pas l'impression de devenir fou comme à Poudlard_ »). Il expliquait comment ils avaient commencé en essayant d'apprivoiser un pingouin femelle plus intelligent que les autres (donc plus dangereux). Oreste avait surnommé l'animal «Hermione» en souvenir de la meilleure élève qu'il ait eu, Miss Granger, mais visiblement la bestiole n'avait pas le même caractère que son homonyme de Gryffondor. Hermione avait déjà mordu deux fois Andromaque qui lui avait collé un bon coup de pied en retour, et depuis la sale bête refusait que quiconque l'approche à part Pyrrhus (ce dont le sorcier en question était ridiculement fier). Bref, tout un drame.

Oreste concluait en envoyant ses « affectueux souvenirs » à Severus.

Tout cela était assez incohérent aux yeux de Minerva, de la décision subite de son collègue à la construction de phrase qui mettait à moins de 10 mots d'écart « affectueux » et « Severus ».

Justement, le principal intéressé arrivait dans son habituel tourbillon de robes noires (et, oh surprise, il avait l'air réveillé!) avec à la main une tasse qui pour une fois n'avait rien de ridicule. Il s'arrêta un instant au seuil de la salle en apercevant Albus. Ce dernier interrompit sa conversation avec Filius et lui fit signe d'approcher. Minerva dressa ses oreilles comme un chat.

« Mon cher Severus, je discutais précisément avec Filius du livre que vous m'aviez offert. Je lui en conseillais la lecture. Cette histoire de Prométhée est vraiment intéressante (_là, elle vit le Maître de Potions devenir livide_) mais ce n'est pas celle qui a le plus retenu mon attention. »

Snape avait l'air pétrifié ; Minerva se dit qu'elle avait raté un épisode quelque part. Albus adressa un sourire à son interlocuteur :

« Allons Severus, je ne voudrais en aucun cas vous empêcher de profiter de la nouvelle machine à café. Je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas pour moi. »

Et il se détourna, reprenant sa discussion avec Flitwick.

Snape resta quelques secondes encore immobile. Il réagit à peine quand Minerva lui lança son habituel « Bonjour », et lorsqu'elle lui annonça l'étrange décision d'Oreste Smith elle crut l'entendre marmonner : « Toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance.»

Et il se dirigea enfin en traînant les pieds vers la machine à café.

Elle le vit de loin positionner la tasse comme il le fallait, hésiter un peu avant d'appuyer sur le bon bouton – les choix proposés par la machine réparée étaient plus fantasques encore qu'avant. Ah, il s'était finalement décidé : 4eme bouton de la colonne de gauche. « _Café-Ender : vous n'avez vraiment plus rien à perdre ? (nous ne remboursons pas les frais d'obsèques)_ ».

Aïe, visiblement il n'avait pas le moral.

Severus Snape attendit, les yeux dans le vague, que sa tasse se remplisse. Le dernier _Plic_ annonçant la fin de l'opération il saisit machinalement le récipient. Une goutte versa, laissant un petit trou fumant (avec un _Schffll_ retentissant) sur les dalles – en même temps, un Café-Ender… Et au moment où le Potions Master portait la tasse à ses lèvres…

…

…

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Albus Dumbledore quitta la pièce le sourire aux lèvres, laissant derrière lui une équipe professorale effondrée par terre. De rire. Finalement, il n'était pas mécontent de son application du supplice de Tantale. **(2) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus Snape avait décidé de se laisser porter par le destin. Tant pis pour les allusions d'Albus. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Il était prêt à (presque) tout subir. Mais quand il avait saisi la tasse, alors que l'arôme caféiné l'enivrait déjà, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il buvait presque le délicieux breuvage lorsque du récipient infernal s'éleva la _musique_.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Et sur la tasse. Et les rires éclatèrent, irrépressibles. Ils redoublèrent lorsque la tasse changea de chanson.

Alors Severus se dit qu'Albus avait gagné. Il ne pourrait jamais boire de café dans ces conditions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Harry Potter se sentait un peu vaseux, ce jour-là. Curieusement, il gardait un souvenir assez imprécis de son week-end. Il se rappelait avoir croisé Snape (mauvais souvenir, forcément), mais pour le reste, mystère. Mais ce vague trou de mémoire ne suffisait pas à expliquer l'étrangeté de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il se demanda si c'était encore un coup de Voldemort. Leurs professeurs semblaient avoir complètement déraillé, enfin un peu plus que d'habitude. Ils avaient paru particulièrement agités la semaine précédente, mais là c'était le pompon. Il se sentait dépassé par les mystères poudlariens et préférait en définitive ne pas approfondir le sujet : les profs finiraient sans doute par se calmer. Tout comme lui-même finirait par effacer de son esprit la vision de sa prof d'astronomie chantonnant :

« Don't want a short dick man ». **(3) **

Ou de MacGonagal scandant :

« Get up, get on up, stay on the scene, like a sex machine » **(4) **

Quelle maison de fous. Heureusement qu'ils avaient Dumbledore.

-.-.-.-.-

**_THE END !_**

qui a crié 'enfin'?

- OoOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoO -

-

**NOTES.**

**(1) D**ans la mythologie grecque, Prométhée est un fils de titan qui a dérobé le feu aux dieux pour le donner aux hommes. Pour le punir, Zeus l'a fait attacher sur le mont Caucase où chaque jour son aigle va lui dévorer le foie (qui repousse pendant la nuit). Pour l'éternité. Oui, rancunier, le Zeus. (bon Hercule va finir par le délivrer mille ans plus tard).

**(2)** Tantale, lui, a été condamné à subir la soif et la faim éternelles. Il voyait des plats magnifiques, et dès qu'il s'en approchait ils reculaient ; pareil pour une source d'eau. Un des cauchemars de Ron (à part que chez Ron il y a en plus qqes araignées qui traînent dans le coin et qui bouffent tout à sa place, avant de le regarder d'un œil affamé).

**(3)** et **(4)** Bon, vous avez (au moins en partie) reconnu :

"Don't want a short dick man" de 20 fingers et "Sex Machine" de James Brown.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

_Et voilà! C'est finiiiii !! (cri de la fictionneuse qui se traîne une Machine depuis plus d'un an et vient enfin de l'enterrer, ouf) (mais le hérisson est sauf, ouf aussi)  
_

_La Machine est anéantie, Bubus a retrouvé son état 'normal', le hérisson va bien et Severus a toutes les raisons du monde de trouver la vie moche.Quelques éléments restent en suspens, notamment le Blop, l'oraison funèbre de la Plante et l'avenir de Vector dans un bâtiment où se trouve Severus Snape. Si l'inspiration vient, il y aura peut-être des bonus. Pour le reste... __sous réserve d'inspiration et de temps suffisant, il se pourrait qu'Albus ait une Nouvelle Idée, avec une Machine Infernale 2. Pour tout dire, l'Idée est là, et 2 pages en plein milieu de l'histoire. Restent, boah, 30 pages avant, 30 pages après, et c'est bouclé :)_

_Un avant-goût pour les impatients:_

**«**** Severus discutait acerbement avec Minerva des solutions à envisager pour Albus. Inconvénient de taille: elle refusait de ****considérer le Directeur comme un problème. Ma foi, s'il fallait attendre qu'un élève se fasse dévorer pour qu'elle se ****décide à l'écouter, peu lui challait: mais qu'on ne vienne rien lui reprocher à lui.  
****Ce disant, il ponctua sa phrase d'un brusque mouvement de main. Quissifrott, qui somnolait, se rattrapa de justesse en ****mordant le 1er doigt qui passait (un index snapien, comme de juste).  
****C'est ainsi qu'ils ne prirent pas garde au groupe nonapode qui tourna au coin du couloir en hurlant.  
****Filius réagit le premier; il se jeta dans les jambes de ses collègues qui s'affalèrent contre le mur, leur évitant un piétinement qui n'avait rien à envier au passage d'un mammouth en colère.  
Quissifrott, le museau au ras des dalles, aperçut un furieux martèlement de pieds (de chair ou de bois); son maître, quant à lui, vit ce qu'il devait par la suite considérer comme un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. »**

Les nouveaux malheurs de Severus débuteront dans environ 3 mois; d'ici-là il se peut qu'un autre Machin plus court se lance. Avec des marmottes. Ou des elfes malefoyens. Ou dans le Disque-Monde.

A bientôt donc et merci à tous d'avoir suivi l'aventure jusqu'au bout! (pour ceux dont la santé mentale a survécu :)


	12. BONUS

**Disclaimer:** les personnages sont à Mme Rowling, et qqes mots qui traînent par là appartiennent à Bossuet et Corneille. Qu'ils ne m'en veuillent pas trop!

**Bonus**: et oui, tout arrive... Y compris une prolongation du délire. Y compris une suite: vous pouvez trouver sur le site le début de la _**Machine Infernale 2**_.

-

-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Lundi soir.**

Parc de Poudlard, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Le professeur Chourave, en tête d'un petit cortège, transporte en sanglotant une minuscule boîte (restes de la Défunte Plante, du moins ce que l'autopsie de la Photocopieuse a permis de récupérer). Elle arrive devant un lot de terre retournée, toujours suivie des autres Directeurs de maison, qui commencent à avoir faim et trouvent le fond de l'air plutôt frais. Mais face aux dégâts de la Photocopieuse ils sont sensés se serrer les coudes, c'est du moins ce qu'a expliqué le professeur MacGonagal au professeur Snape, qui trouvait plus logique de rester bien au chaud dans ses cachots (l'explication était bien entendu assortie d'un chantage faisant entrer dans la même phrase « tasse de café », « chanson ridicule », « élèves pourraient être informés par hasard »). Elle s'agenouilla pour déposer la pauvre boîte au fond du trou _(« Par les sourcils de Merlin, on se les gèle ! – Tasse, Severus ! Tasse ! »_) et entama sa lamentation.

**« Si nous sommes réunis en ce jour, c'est pour honorer la mémoire de celle qui nous quitta si tôt. Hélas, quels mots sauraient apaiser notre peine ?**

_- Rien de plus simple : 'retour au bercail'._

_- Severus !_

_- Quoi Minerva ?_

**Ô jour désastreux, ô jour effroyable, où se fit jour cette effroyable évidence : Betsabeth se meurt, Betsabeth est morte !**

_- Si elle tient à une cérémonie religieuse, pour un tel événement un Hosanna conviendrait mieux, non ?_

**Qui de nous ne se sentit frappé à ce coup, comme si quelque tragique accident avait désolé sa famille ?**

_- … (silence interloqué des assistants, qui se regardent avec perplexité)_

**Cruauté des cieux, qui nous ôtent une vie si précieuse, réduisant au néant un être éphémère ! Non, jamais nous ne saurions oublier, amie regrettée,**

-_ Mais par qui ?_

_- Severus !_

_- Quoi, Minerva ?_

**la délicatesse de tes feuilles en vrille**

_- Et la puanteur aussi !_

_- Filius !_

_- Quoi, Minerva ?_

**ta pâle carnation verte,**

_- Sans doute pour ça que j'ai toujours trouvé à ce truc un air vaguement serpentard..._

_- Minerva !_

_- Quoi, Severus ?_

**tes douces attentions...**

_- Ouaip, et mon canapé, qui c'est qui le plaint mon canapé ?_

_- Severus…_

**ton affection…**

-_ Si seulement elle s'était montrée plus affectueuse avec Vector..._

_- Severus !_

_- Quoi, Minerva ?_

_- Rien, vous avez raison. »_

Et, cédant à l'émotion, le professeur de Botanique se jeta à genoux :

« **Ô rage ! ô désespoir ! ô Machine ennemie !**

**N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?**

**Et n'ai-je patiemment dépoté, rempoté,**

**Que pour voir en un jour flétrir ma Betsabeth ?**

**Ma main qui aux élèves le respect inspire,**

**Ma main qui sur les serres exerce son empire,**

**Tant de fois victorieuse face aux Mandragores,**

**N'a su vaincre le terrible engin omnivore ?**

**Ô cruel souvenir : ma Plante trépassée !**

**Œuvre de tant d'amour en un jour effacée !**

**Photocopieuse, si fatale à mon bonheur !**

**Machine des Ténèbres, née pour le malheur !** »

Le reste se perdit dans une bouillie de sanglots, au grand soulagement des 3 directeurs de maison. Il commençait à faire _vraiment_ froid.

-

* * *

-

**Même jour, de nuit.**

« Aïe ! Regardez où vous mettez les pieds !

- Z'avez qu'à marcher loin de mon ombre, Minerva.

- De nuit, je fais comment, cher collègue ?

- Et bien, par exemple, vous omettez de me convier à une profanation de tombe et vous me laissez dormir tranquille.

- Rien ne vous obligeait à venir, voyons, Severus.

- Que vous croyez, Filius.

- Ah ?

- Hin hin hin, tasse, tasse, tasse, ta...

- Encore _une_ syllabe, Minerva, et je vous fais avaler ce fichu récipient. »

Trois silhouettes noires dans la nuit noire et visiblement animées de noirs desseins se chamaillaient aux alentours d'une tombe fraichement remplie, où une pierre polie indiquait (à la lueur noire – ou presque – de la lune) : « Betsabeth, 7 ans. Où ton es est notre cœur. » (_Et mon canapé, grommela quelqu'un)_

« Je vous avoue, Minerva, que sans aller aussi loin que Severus je suis étonné : comment voulez-vous que ce malheureux organisme cause encore des dégâts ? Et de toutes façons, on a vu bien pire avec la Photocopieuse.

- Peut-être, naïf Filius, mais les Plantes peuvent faire des boutures, pas les Photocopieuses. Et vous savez ce qu'on dit des mauvaises herbes. Imaginez un peu que sur cette tombe commence à germer un mignon tortillon vert avec petites griffes, ventouses et dents de lait, hum ?

- Allons Minerva, c'est ridicule, c'estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! »

La plus petite des silhouettes s'effondra, une jambe manifestement attirée sous terre. Elle battit désespérément des bras, les 2 autres firent leur possible pour la retenir et parvinrent à l'extirper de là après moult efforts.

« Alors Filius, vous disiez ?

- Arrrrrrrhh, arrrrrrrh, arrrrrrrrrrh...

- Un instant, Minerva, où partez vous ?

- Chercher une autre bonbonne d'herbicide, il vaut mieux.

- Je vous accompagne.

- Aaaarrrttendez, arrrrhh, moi aussi... »

-

* * *

-

**Même nuit. Cuisines de Poudlard.**

« Ô grand Blop, écoute nos appels. Grand Blop, grand Blop, grand Blop...

- Blop, blop, blop.

- Grand Blop!

- Dobby, Wincky, Shorty, Snoopy, que faites-vous donc?

- Oh, euh, bonsoir professeur, nous... prenons soin du Blop. Le gentil Blop que le professeur MacGonagal nous a donné.

- Et il... blopeblop-te toujours ?

- Non professeur, il bloblotte. Et nous en prenons soin.

- Pour qu'il continue à bloblotter ?

- Oui professeur, en attendant la Suite.

- La Suite ?

- Oui professeur.

- J'imagine que les mots « tranquillité », « sécurité » et « survie » sont incompatibles avec la Suite ?

- Euh, ça dépend de la définition exacte de ces mots, Professeur Snape.

- Mouaif... après tout je m'en fiche, c'est une bêtise de Minerva. Elle s'en accommodera comme elle pourra quand ce truc aura provoqué l'apocalypse.

-

* * *

-

**Salle des profs, feuille punaisée au mur. Date indéterminée.**

« Chers amis,

J'espère que votre quotidien poudlarien s'améliore, ou du moins ne se dégrade pas. Severus m'a tenu informé des derniers événements, toutes mes condoléances, pour le décès de Betsabeth, et la survie de Vector. Souhaitons que la prochaine idée d'Albus choisisse plus rationnellement ses victimes.

Pour ma part, je poursuis l'étude passionnante des pingouins à DDS. Pyrrhus a commis quelques maladresses avec notre pingouin favori, vous ne serez sans doute pas surpris d'apprendre qu'Hermione l'a dévoré tout cru. Cet enquiquineur lui a causé une belle indigestion, j'ai dû la soigner trois jours durant avec l'aide d'Andromaque. Depuis, elle refuse de me quitter du bec (les pingouins à DDS ont une façon très particulière de prouver leur affection, mais avec des vêtements renforcés tout se passe bien) et l'examen de son comportement est une surprise sans cesse renouvelée.

Mon expérience à Poudlard m'a été fort utile pour parvenir à survivre dans la horde déchaînée des pingouins ; je suppose que les Serpentards vont bien ? Je vous enverrai dès que possible le résultat de mes observations, ils pourraient vous servir dans les cours Serpentards/Gryffondors.

Bon courage et meilleurs souvenirs à Severus.

Oreste Smith. »

-

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**_Il ne manque plus qu'une Idée d'Albus pour relancer la Machine..._**


End file.
